Worth The Risk?
by Mussofan04
Summary: Mitchie, A student a most prestige art academy become nanny in LA for second year tuiton. Lives in the pool house. Employers son arivves back from school and resides in pool house as well.Is he worth possibly losing the job, for love? Full Summary Inside.
1. Me and My New Accommodations

**Full Summary: Mitchie was a singer at the most prestige art academy in the states and it was just the beginning. Not receiving a full scholarship for a second year was almost heart shattering until she got a job working for a really rich family. She lives in a pool house but when There oldest son arrives back from school, Shane, and apparently lives in the poll house as well, well that just made it more interesting. Does something happen and causes romance to blossom. If it does will that ruin her job and chances to continue her dream? Is he even worth the risk?**

Worth The Risk?

Chapter 1: Me and My New Accommodations

My name is Michelle Marie Torres but you can call me Mitchie. I am 18 and attend the Los Angeles Arts Academy. The most prestige arts school of the United States. It was a long and hard road to get here but it was worth it as I am just about finished my last class of the school year, although it wasn't the happiest day of my life. I wasn't born into a rich family with money and everything I didn't have enough for my tuition this year. I worked day and night with my voice and singing was my passion, it is what I wanted to do with my life. I auditioned for this school when I was 17 in grade 12, still living in Washington. I fortunately got a full scholarship for my classes and my living accommodations for this year.

I am now walking along the paths back to my dorm to pack up my belongings but this summer was about to be different than all other summer vacations because I would be doing nothing like a vacation. I was unable to receive a full scholarship next year as they gave it to an ever deserving freshman I had received a half scholarship. But there was still much money needed so I was determined to get a good job this summer and be able to continue at my favourite school of all time and pursue my dream.

I had looked for jobs for a few months and recently just got a very good offer. I liked kids and always had back home and babysat for extra money and that was going to be my job for the summer a little more intense though. I am going to be a Nanny for one of the richest families in La. I had applied and got the job. My parents were upset that I wasn't coming home but understood why I was doing this. In 4 hours a car would be here to pick me up and bring me to the Gray's, the family I'm working for.

I have babysat before but becoming a nanny met a little more. It wasn`t that bad but I have to watch the kids and clean their rooms and probably more. They probably have servants that made meals and did laundry and I was a servant just waiting on the kids instead of the whole family.

Four hours later, I was done packing and now sitting in the car on the way to the house. We were outside of LA. Not really a small neighbourhood on the outskirts where celebrities and the riches live. I was blown away by all the houses, and it was unbelievable I would be in one soon. However no house blew me away the way the Gray's did as we pulled through the estates gate and the car drove up the cobblestone laneway and stopped.

I got out and gaped it was huge. It was a visible three stories. I have never seen a three story house but it was gorgeous with an amazing outer shell. I don't know how it was so beautiful but it was. It was 10 times longer than my house in Washington, no joke. It was probably that wide too. I hear my bags hit the cobblestone and turn around admiring the luscious green lawn and trees. I smiled knowing this was going to be a great summer.

The driver started with a couple of my bags towards the door as I grabbed the rest of them and made my way to the door as we entered. I walked in gaping within the foyer as a tall slim man came walking in with a smile on his face.

"You must be Mitchie" He spoke sticking his hand out "I'm Paul Gray"

I shook his hand and recognised he was my boss "Hi, nice to meet you" I said politely

"Well I'm glad you have arrived. Clarissa will show you to your accommodations out back, you will be staying in the pool house, with some privacy. You will then come in for dinner and meet the kids" He informed me

"Alright thank you" I said as he left into one of the many doorways.

An older later with blonde hair, pulled up into a pony tail, in a house keepers uniform ushered me to follow her as I did struggling to keep up with all my bags. We went through the kitchen and out into the backyard which looked like an oasis. There was a saltwater infinity pool and hot tub. There was a barbeque area that looked like the ones in the movies with bricks and all that jazz I felt like I was in a dream. I followed Clarissa forgetting admiring the back yard up three steps into a pool house. It was huge and it was mine, I think.

"Here you go, get settled and be back in the kitchen in an hour for dinner" She said disappearing down the hall with my bags then dismissed herself leaving, closing the 2 glass doors and walked back towards the house.

"Nice to meet you too" I said under my breath admiring the pool house.

I pulled the curtains closed that covered the door. The sun came through the windows which also had curtains it was definitely private and I loved it. The main room had two couches with a huge TV with game systems and it was decorated in natural tones. Off to the side there was a little kitchenette and I walked over to check it out. There was a full sized fridge which was stocked when I opened it. There was a stove, toaster, microwave and coffee machine. I opened cupboards realizing there was almost all the food imaginable even booze. Not that I drink but maybe I might have too if I have rough days. I laugh at my foolishness and head down the little hall that was visible. There was a closet and I opened the double doors realizing there was a washer and dryer with all the soap and stain remover I would need. I then walk into the first room which was a made up bedroom. It was painted a light green. There was a king size bed, a dresser, a desk, two night stands, and a walk in closet. I opened another door and it was a full on suite. It had a shower and a bathtub, like a Jacuzzi.

Wrapping my head around all of it I make my way down the hall to the second and last door opening it. I see my bags placed along it realizing this was my room. I was yet again in shock. I was definitely liking this gig already. It was purple and red my favourite colours. The bed was king size with red comforters. The walls were a dim purple. There was a gorgeous window that let the sun pour in. I smiled realizing I had two night stands, a desk and a dresser as the other room. It all smelled freshly clean as well. I opened the first door which was a walk in closet, bigger than the other with spots for my things, things that I didn't have. One day I am going on a shopping spree with my pay check. I opened the door to another on suite. It had all the same as the other with marble counter tops and a pure white shine. I closed the door and sat on my bed looking out the window. This was definitely going to be worth it. I looked into a full size mirror that was standing in the corner realizing I should change for dinner. I opened my one bag that held semi-formal and formal wear. These people were fancy so I was going to dress up to meet Mrs. Gray and the kids.

I changed into a black skirt that flowed to my knees. I put my white belts around my hips and slipped on a white tank top. I let my hair down ran a brush quickly through it and tied the loose curls into a messy bun. I retrieved my lip gloss from my purse and applied a fresh coat onto my lips.

One thing you need to know about me. I may not be rich and have a lot but love what I do have. I have decent clothes that I can pull off and I look after myself. I have a laptop and cell phone I worked for and happy with it. Everything I have I earned. I may not be rich but my belongings tend to be. I am no rich snob, but I will fight if you try to take my things that I worked my ass off for so don't cross my limits, other than that I am very friendly.

I grab my one bag removing silver hopes placing them in my ears and silver bangles sliding them onto my right wrist. I look at the clock on the wall realizing I have 5 minutes. I remove my clean white flip flop sandals and slide my feet into them. My anklet now glittering off the sun light in the room. The anklet was my moms and she gave it to me so she would always be with me. It was real diamonds her mom had got for her and I treasure it with my life. I do everything with it on even swim and shower it is part of me and I never remove it as it can't tarnish.

I look at myself in the mirror then quickly leave the pool house closing the door behind me walking through the back yard and into the kitchen. I still can't get over the backyard I will explain more when I'm done here. I see the staff bustling around the Kitchen and I notice Clarissa calling me over and I make my way through the door into an extravagant dining room. There was a fine cherry wood big table with two chandeliers dangling above it lit up. There were 8 fine chairs with 8 places set. I didn't know how many people were in the family but I was soon to find out. Clarissa told me to sit so I did on one of the side chairs at a place setting.

Soon sitting across from me was a slightly older lady who I realized was another nanny. She introduced herself as Allison. She sat across from me beside two twin girls. There was a little boy who sat at the other end chair where I was sitting. Within a minute or two Mr. Gray looking sharp came in holding hands with a gorgeous woman, who I guessed immediately was Mrs. Gray and I was correct. They both sat down at the ends and dinner was served. We said grace and started eating. I was surprised and how the kids eat everything on their plate and very politely, this might be easier than I thought, or so I hope.

"Mitchie have you found your accommodations suitable so far?" I heard Mr. Gray's voice speak

"Yes, very much so, thank you" I said politely

"Mitchie it is very nice to meet you I am Anna Gray, you can call me Anna" She smiled

"Nice to meet you as well" I said

"I feel you will have no problem fitting in, you are very polite and we are very thankful" She said

"Thanks, and this is amazing" I smile

"Alright well since we are finished we will introduce the kids and as they get up to bed we will talk about your specific job description" Mr. Gray says and I agree

"First Allison is the night time Nanny who lives in the wing with the children. She takes care of them when you are done your shift until bed and early in the morning before you start.

"Josh is 8 and he loves doing many different things. He is interested in sports and loves the outdoors Mrs. Gray says mentioning the boy not far from me

"Hi Josh" I say politely

"Hi!" He says enthusiastically "You're pretty"

"Thanks" I say giggling and Mrs. Gray continues.

"The twins are both 4, Emily and Nicole. They love to play with dolls and dress up. They also swim daily"

"Alright, Hi girls" I smile noticing they each where a necklace with their initials, at least I can tell them apart.

"Hi" They both say a little shyly

"Alright off to bed you three" Allison says standing up as the kids leave the room "goodnight" She says and leaves and Mr and Mrs Tyler dismiss her.

After another hour in a half I just got back into my pool house with a folder of paper in my hands. I head to my room placing it on my desk looking for my pyjamas. First I will explain the backyard well I search through my bags. The pool was awesome same with the barbeque pit and the poll house but there was more. There was a gorgeous patio and a gazebo covered in vines on the other side of a creek with a little bridge. There was a rock man made waterfall beside the pool. Anyways I found my pyjamas and now getting dressed. I changed into my silky pyjama pants and a tank top crawling into my bed. I curl up closing my eyes. I would look at the papers tomorrow as I don`t start until the day after. Emotions were almost over whelming though. I was intimidated, scared, nervous, excited and happy. It was weird but if this is what I have to do to live my dream I will.

**A/N: Hey, so I deleted the previous story I started because I didn't like it. For some reason I got inspired and wanted to write this. It is Smitchie they are one of my favourite movie couples. Here it is, I hope you will give it a chance and take the time to review. This is also my first Camp Rock Story on this account I have written others if you wish to read just Review or PM me for the details. Also as you noticed I really like detail within my story so expect it. Please read and enjoy, sorry for any errors and here it is.**


	2. Learning The Ropes

Worth The risk?

Chapter 2: Learning The Ropes

I woke up the next morning around 6:30. I didn't really want to wake up that early but honestly my body was used to it. I sat up on my bed the sun starting to filter through the purple lace curtains pulled across the window. I removed the curtains the sun beaming onto my body through the glass. I smiled going into the bathroom. I washed my face and brushed my teeth. I went to my laptop bag removing it and placing it upon my desk bringing it to life. I put on my iTunes and was suddenly full of happiness. I stand up dancing around singing to my favourite artists starting to unpack my belongings. I start hanging up and organizing my clothes and accessories within my closet. I put up some pictures, books and notebooks I write music in. I smile looking satisfied with my room and walk into the main room placing a couple of pictures on the coffee table and a red fleece blanket on a couch folded properly. Wow it already felt like home. I pulled the curtains away from the doors sun coming in more forcefully now. I saw an envelope taped to my door so I removed it and sat down opening it almost curious to what it was. Inside there was a keychain with three keys attached. I read the note that was also inside.

_Mitchie,_

_Here are your keys you will need. The blue one is for the main house, the yellow one for the pool house, and the silver one is for the Mercedes Benz you have full access too. Hope it suites. Have a great day, you can go figure out the town if you like. Have a great day we will see you tonight for family dinner again._

_Anna_

I smile putting them on the coffee table and heading towards the kitchenette. I make some toast and grab some juice going to my room reading the papers that I will have to read before I start working. I read and signed all the necessary ones and taped the schedule to my desk so I won't forget. The kids had a pretty exciting schedule each day was almost the same. My shift was from 7-4 every day except Saturday and Sunday, those were the parent's days. Every Wednesday, Thursday, which was today and Sunday were family meal nights which I had to attend. I would be getting paid every two weeks, a pretty good salary.

The schedule was almost the same each day of the week. Between 7 and 8 they will wake up and I will help them get dressed, go to the bathroom and brush their teeth. We then get breakfast. We read 3 stories they each pick one. We go for a walk then play time. Then there is lunch and quiet time. Monday, Wednesday, Friday they have swimming from 2-3 with their instructor at the house so I clean up their rooms. 3-4 is bath time then TV until my shift is done. Tuesday and Thursday I drop the twins off at Piano for 2 then go to the park with Josh for soccer until 3 then pick up the girls at 3:30 and go home and watch TV until Allison takes over. The only time it changes is if it is raining then they are alternate plans which we can choose from which I also have a list off. I also learned I have full privileges to the pool, wireless and all the pay per vu movies I wanted on the TV, although I have some collection of movies myself. Also every Monday our grocery stocker checks the fridge and cupboards will shop and stock it up that afternoon.

I was amazed how their days and lives were so planned out. Josh was 8 and he didn't have school it was weird. I was about to close the folder when I saw a yellow piece of paper. It showed that quiet time was when Josh did learning books his tutor who he sees on Tuesday nights assign, talk about convenient. I close the folder putting it on a shelf of my desk.

I have a warm shower then get dressed into a pair of black skinny leg shorts that end at my knees. I put on a yellow top which shines against my slightly tanned skin. I apply my normal amount of make-up and let my cascading brown curls rest where they fall. I get up slipping on black flip flops. I do the dishes then gather my wallet and phone placing it within my purse slipping it over my shoulder. I retrieve my keys and leave the pool house locking it and heading to the front of the yard going to tour the neighbourhood a little.

I get into the Mercedes and head into town turning off the cobble stone laneway. I haven't driven anything so smooth or elegant. It would be weird if I met famous people. Actually I would love it. Anyways I've been driving for just over a year and I was amazed they let me drive this. I drive for a little while and find a decent sized mall. It seemed weird having one in such a small neighbourhood but that didn't stop me from pulling in and parking. I received a little summer present form my parents. I received a 500$ credit card so I decided I could get some clothes. I smiled walking into the mall realising it had all the normal stores I loved. They had nice stuff, expensive and not. I smiled making my way into the normal stores I always visited. I knew all the money would be gone today but I was using it for useful items so my parents wouldn't be disappointed plus I had some savings of my own in the bank on my debit, just not a lot, for now anyway.

I got clothes from Hollister, American eagle, Aeropostale and Abercrombie and Fitch. I got some pyjamas from Aerie then I got some undergarments at Victoria Secret. I also bought two new bikinis from Bikini Village. I still had a fair amount of money left surprisingly. They were sales and I approved highly of all my purchases. I was walking to the food court for some lunch as it was nearing 11:30 when I passed VERSAGE. I loved all their designer bags and sunglasses. I walked in finding an amazing pair of sunglasses. They were white with VERSAGE on the arms. I smile trying them on and they definitely looked good.

"They look amazing with your skin tone and hair" I jumped at the sound of a girls voice and turned around

"Thanks" I said smiling

"Sorry to scare you" She said sincerely "If you want them I suggest you pick them up today that is our last pair. They are newly released and really hard to get in stock"

"Thanks but I'm not sure" I said looking at the price tag at $150.00

"Oh, I see. Well I can give you a 10% discount. I shouldn't really but you look amazing in them and they fit you perfectly" She smiled

"How much would that be" I ask curiously

"135.00" She said "and I can take the tax off so 135 even"

I smile. I looked in the mirror happily. I had just under $100 on the card left I could let 35 dollars go. I was living in LA full time so far and I only had a 20 dollar pair I needed to spoil myself somehow.

"Alright, I'm getting them"

I bought the glasses deciding to wear them out. I slip them on top of my head until I would go out into the sun again. Oh did I forget to mention the Mercedes was a convertible, I would look amazing driving around with VERSAGE sunglasses. Happily I got a chicken salad for lunch and some milk. I then carried all my bags to the car putting the roof down and got in heading towards the house satisfied with my purchases and decided I should let my parent know I'm settled.

I get back and bring all my things into the pool house. I find scissors sitting on the floor cutting off all the tags and start doing laundry since I had about 4 loads which were darks, lights, whites and delicates. I get my first load in and go to my laptop and send my parents an e-mail.

_To: Mom and Dad_

_From: Mitchie_

_Hi mom and dad,_

_I am settled into the job. This house is amazing and I have many privileges. I live in the pool house which is gorgeous maybe one day you can come visit. I miss you tons. Don't get mad but the $500 credit card is gone. I bought clothes and a designer pair of sunglasses. I know designer isn't everything but I spoiled myself just a little but I am making good money every two weeks. My Job starts tomorrow. I am excited and I will send you when I can. I look forward to hearing back from you._

_Love you lots,_

_Mitchie XOX_

After sending the e-mail I sat down in front of the big window looking outside with a note book on my lap and started to write lyrics. I always loved having inspiration at any given moment. Right now it was the gorgeous view I was looking at. Usually I try to write for a bit every day, now with the job it wouldn't happen every day but when I can I will write, expressing my emotions came in song form.

A few hours later all my fresh clean and purchased clothes were on the bed ready to be hung up. I hung all I had to up and folded the rest placing them in my dresser. I laid my sunglasses on her desk then got changed into my new bikini, well one of them. It was white with coloured hearts spread upon it. I also had my belly button pierced which my parents are still not impressed about but I love it. I smile grabbing one of the many towels that were in my bathroom and walked outside into the sunlight and over to the pool. I dropped my towel by a lounge chair and dived in. The water rushed around my body and it felt so good. I really loved salt water pools, well I did now. I swam for a little while then went back inside. I showered and got dressed for dinner. I wore a nice pair of black pants and a t-shirt with a small black jacket over top. I tied my damp hair into a pony tail and made my way to the dining room for dinner.

After dinner I came back to my room and it was now 8:30 and I was starting to get tired. I got up at 6:30 and I would be getting up around 6:00 for now on to be in the house in the kids' wing by 7:00. I checked my e-mail noticing my parents haven't yet sent me back. I turn my laptop off getting changed into the pyjamas I wore last night then crawled into bed turning off my lights and closing my eyes. Tomorrow I was starting my job and I was honestly excited. The way to live my dream started in less than 12 hours. I smiled believing I could do this as I sleep into the unconsciousness we all sleeping.

**A/N: Okay so I know the same night I published this story I got the second chapter out as well. Truth is this was written before I posted the first chapter. I was inspired and just wanted to write and well this is what I got. I hope you can take a minute to review it would mean a lot. By the way in later chapters when Shane comes in, some chapters will be his Point of View, and Mixed but they will be clearly labelled. Sorry for Errors if there is any. Read and review.**

**~Kim**


	3. Kids, Dinner and Screaming

Worth The Risk

Chapter 3: Kids, Dinner and Screaming

I woke up at 6 sitting up on my bed stretching my arms upward. I loved that I was starting my job but I had to admit I was really nervous. I got out of bed realizing I had major bed head. I made my way to the bathroom and jumped in the shower quickly. I finished wrapping a towel around my body and another one around my hair. I looked out the window seeing what it was like and chose my clothes. I slipped on a pair of light washed jeans shorts that went half-way to my knees. It wasn't low enough to show anything kids really shouldn't see, I would never do that. I then slipped on a red t-shirt and a black hoody that ended at my belly button. I smile walking back into the bathroom plugging my hair dryer in the blowing my hair dry as I removed it from the towel. After it was dry I ran my brush through it for no knots. I then slipped a red head band through my hair pulling it away from my face. I applied a little bit of make-up then went back into my room. I slipped on a pair of flats and wrapped a hair elastic around my wrist just in case I would need it. I retrieved my purse from where I hung it as well as my keys and left the house. Locking the door I made my way to the main house and up the stairs towards the wing that was set up for the kids.

I made my way to the room on the right which was the play room. This was where I was to wait until the kids were ready to wake up which I would then enter their rooms get them to the bathroom then get them dressed. This might be interesting. Allison came into the play room right at seven.

"Hi Mitchie" She said

"Hey, you are off now?" I asked

"Yeah, I am going to bed, have a good first day" She said smiling turning around and going into what I guessed was her room for a sleep she probably didn't get through the night. Right now I'm glad I'm the day time nanny.

I soon hear one of the girls crying and entered a room full of pink and noticed it was Emily's room. I walked in and sat beside the bed.

"Hey Emily, are you ready to get up"

The little girl nodded her head and I removed her blankets and picked her up. She smiled at me as I carried her to the bathroom down the hall as her eyes adjusted to the lights. She went to the bathroom and I helped her wash her face then brush her teeth. We went back into her room as she got dressed. I did this next with Josh although he went to the washroom and got dressed alone but I had to supervise him. Nicole was the last to get up and a little cranky but I didn't mind. By the time they were all up and ready it was almost 8. The four of us, surprisingly in a single file line made our way down stairs and into a breakfast nook, where their breakfasts were set up as well as one for me. We all sat down and the three kids joined hands, grace at breakfast too?

I joined hands with Nicole and Emily who where beside me and Josh said grace. We all repeated Amen then started eating. Even without their parents they were very well mannered. Wow this was easy so far. We finished breakfast and washed up again then we read our books and got ready for a walk. The girls were still in a stroller, as four they can get tired easily. I take Josh's hand after the girls are in the stroller and we head towards the road. Apparently we go to the end of this road and back and it apparently takes a good half-hour, these kids and parents were obviously very fit, at least I get a work out too.

After the walk and playtime we had lunch then headed into a little living room type place where the girls laid down on little couches and Josh sat at the table starting to do the work books he was assigned. I helped him a little as he asked, although he was very smart, I was again impressed. Since it was Thursday we were all heading to the car and leaving the house by 1:35. I dropped the girls off at piano lessons in town. As the teacher accepted them in the building I waved by as they did then me and Josh headed to the soccer field. There I helped him into his gear and outfit then I made my way to the bleachers to watch as they practiced. I leant back with my glasses on smiling.

"Hey" I heard a male voice say and I looked up smiling

"Hi"

"So is Josh yours?" He asked and I can't help but laugh

"Oh, no I nanny for him and his two sisters, I'm only 18" I giggle and he turns a little pink

"It's fine, well you seem very mature for your age, and that isn't bad. I'm Andrew, but you can call me Drew" He smiles "I'm 24 and yeah one of the kids is mine" He laughs

"Nice to meet you, I'm Mitchie" I smile

"Nice name"

"Thanks, so you come here every Tuesday and Thursday too?"

"Yeah, with my son Ty. His mom and I are split but I take care of him three days a week"

"Cool, sounds fun" I smile

"Yeah I love it. So are you new to town?"

"Yeah, well I attended LAAA but I stayed here for money, for next year" I stated

"Oh yeah I see" He says nodding his head "Expensive school"

"Very" I said matter-of-factly "It's worth the money though"

"Yeah, I bet, so what are you there for" He asked smiling

"Singing, I love it" I smile turning when I hear the whistle seeing practice is over

"Awesome, well I have to go and I'm guessing you as well. Here is my number" He passes me his card "Call me later?" He asked

"We'll have to see but maybe" I said laughing getting off the bleachers and meeting up with Josh.

Josh and I had a race to the car as he won by a few feet. I take of his chin guards and such then hand him his bottle of water that he downs

"Did you have fun" I ask getting into the driver's seat

"Yup, thanks for bringing me Mitchie" He says

"My pleasure Josh, it was fun watching you" I smile

"And talking to Ty's dad" He says laughing

"We are just being friendly" I stated

"Sure" He says laughing

"Silly Josh, now let's go get your sisters and get home and meet Allison, alright?" I state and he nods as I pull out of the park and head back towards the Piano class.

We pick up the girls and get back to the house and head straight to the play room where they sit on the floor watching TV. Soon it is four and Allison comes walking in and they all run and give her hug as I stand up smiling.

"Did you three have fun with Mitchie today" she asked

"YES!" Josh said smiling

The girls just nodded their heads.

"Alright so what do you do now, because Mitchie is done until tomorrow" She said and soon three pairs of arms are wrapped around me. I laugh and hug back

"Bye you three I will see you all tomorrow. Have a good night Allison" I say

"Bye, you as well" She says

I leave and descend the stairs and walk to the pool house unlocking the door and walking into the air conditioning. It was really hot outside now that I think of it. The pool house was lit up it was almost magical. All the curtains I had pulled back were replaced by the glow of the sunshine beaming through the glass. The warmth almost made my heart flutter as I have never seen something so beautiful. The pool house was so open and gorgeous. No wonder people loved these things.

With a smile on my face I made my way to my room getting on my computer to check my e-mail and see if my parents had sent me back yet. My smile grew bigger when I saw they had. I opened it.

_To: Mitchie_

_From: Mom and Dad_

_Hi sweetie,_

_We miss you so much but we are glad you are settled and enjoying your job. We are sure you are enjoying all the perks as we expected and really happy for you. We would love to visit one day maybe closer to the end of summer? Let us know how the job is going and we will talk to us soon. Have a great time and enjoy the heat._

_Lots of Love_

_Mom and Dad XO_

I loved hearing from my mom and dad so I quickly typed an e-mail back sending it then going to the main room getting my purse fishing through it for my phone and Drew's card. I dialled the number and held the phone to my ear hoping he would pick up.

"Hello?" I heard his voice sing

"Hi Drew its Mitchie"

"That's why I didn't recognize the number. How are you?"

"Good. I was thinking about going out for dinner or something and since I'm new here, I was hoping you would come with me and maybe show me a good place to eat" I asked not desperately because I just wanted to be friends. Sure he was good looking and no-one could deny that but he was 6 years older not that I minded, but still.

"Sure, I am dropping Ty off at his moms but I can meet you in about an hour?" he asks

"Sure, where do you want to meet?"

"Meet at the park and we can go from there?" He asks

"Sure I will see you then"

"Yup, see you soon Mitchie"

"Bye" I say and hang up happy. Yes, I only want to be friends so don't give me that look.

I stay in my shorts and t-shirt. I leave the headband in my hair but fix my make-up and add some accessories. I add my hoop earrings, my graduation ring from high school which was red, and a silver bracelet. I smile applying my lip gloss and slipping on my red flip flops. I smile putting my purse over my shoulder and heading into the sun locking the door. Tonight was going to be really fun.

An hour later I was leaning against the car when I saw Drew pull in the parking lot in a corvette. What is with this community and amazing cars? I smile as I see him get out and walk over. He had changed and looked even better in surfer shorts and a loose t-shirt.

"Hey" He said smiling casually

"Hey, so where should we head" I asked

"We can go to this great restaurant just past the mall. It's small but great food" He suggested

"Sounds great, do you want me to drive?"

"No come on I'll drive" He says nodding his head towards his car and I fall in step with him making our way to his car and getting in as he starts down the road.

After 10 minutes of talking and me laughing since he was really funny he pulled into a little parking lot and parked the car. I looked over to the restaurant, it was called Runner's.

"What a different name" I commented

"Yeah it's weird but the food is definitely good" He said

"Alright let's go" I said walking in step with him again and we got a table for two.

The restaurant was colourful and had a welcoming atmosphere. All the waiters were in runners which I guess was half of the name. We keep talking as we place our orders and wait for our food. I ordered a cheeseburger with a salad and Drew ordered a steak sandwich with fries.

"Wow that's embarrassing" He said quietly

"What?" I asked confused

"Getting two greasy selections as you get a salad" he laughs nervously

"I had French fries for lunch or normally that's what I would have got, don't worry" I said reassuringly winking as he smiled. I have never met a guy who was nervous about eating in front of girl it was refreshing actually. Soon our food is up and we start eating. I don't know why this isn't a franchise, it was so good.

"This is delicious" I say taking another bite

"Told you" He confirmed as I laughed and we were mostly silent finishing our meals, I definitely had to remember how to get here. We finished our dinner which he generously paid for. It was around 7:30 when we got back to the park and he offered a walk.

"Sure" I agreed as we stepped out of the parking lot. With the sun set the park was gorgeous. It had luscious green grass everywhere and a play structure. It also had paths that lead to the other side of the park I was guessing.

We made our way towards the paths and started walking in the peaceful quiet park.

"So which family are you a nanny for?"

"The Gray's"

"Yeah, they are pretty up there on the social ladder, does that explain the car"

"Yeah, definitely couldn't afford anything like that. The only reason I came to school was my scholarship really"

"Oh, I see. Where did you grow up?

"Washington. I like it better here. Even though I don't have tons, it's what I have that counts and proud that I earned it"

"Yeah, I understand. I was originally handed a lot within my life but I have a good job, an amazing son and well a pretty good house of my own in this neighbourhood."

"So you actually have your own house and your own amazing car"

"Yeah, I earned it with 5 years of solid work. I didn't go to college so I got a job within the music business."

"Awesome. I love everything about the music business. Mostly writing and singing though"

"Oh right, you sing maybe you can show me some time" He asks as we are heading back to where we parked our cars

"Maybe" I said shyly

"Only a maybe"

"Yeah, that is all you get" I say confidently

"Fine" He pouts

"Don't pout, you'll see me Tuesday" I reassure him

"True, maybe earlier"

"Maybe, call me later okay?" I asked

"For sure, bye Mitchie"

"Bye" I said stopping at my car

"Have a good night" He says kissing my cheek then started towards his car.

A smile still playing on my lips I got into my car and headed back to the Gray's. I park the car around 8:30 and head towards the pool house. The lights were on which I thought was odd. Maybe I left them on? I let myself in guessing I forgot to lock the door as well. I close the door then look up to see a man almost my age or a year older in nothing but a towel and unable to hold my composure I screamed.

"What the..." I heard the guy say as he lifted his head up and his eyes widened.

The last thing I saw frozen in place was his back walking into the first bedroom fast,l closing the door. Who was that? Also what was he doing in the pool house was he just another staffer?

**A/N: Hey, so guess what? This is the third chapter and it is done. YAY! Anyways Drew is just a friend who she is slightly attracted too but they are friends. Don't worry this is a SMITCHIE story. Anyways guess who was in only a towel. No denying that I would love to stumble in on that, I probably would've screamed but in a good way. Anyways here it is. Read and Review. Sorry for errors and I will post the fourth as soon as I can.**

**~Kim**


	4. The Other Gray

Worth The Risk

Chapter 4: The other Gray

Still in shock I finally look up when I hear the door open. I see the guy come out in a pair of surfer shorts and a t-shirt just fall down over his chest. Although before the cloth covered it I definitely saw his chest. It was toned but right now I would not focus on it. Who the hell was this guy? Why was he in the pool house? Was he just another staffer? I was so confused but I planned on finding out.

"Who are you?" I asked as he walked into the main room

"Shane and you must be the new nanny?" He said and I was bewildered

"Mitchie and why would you say that?"

"You live in the pool house and Allison lives in the house. Daytime Nanny's usually live at their homes and just come for the days. I heard the new one didn't have a house so would be staying here, they spoiled you pretty well" he said almost slyly

"So you're a staffer to the Gray's as well" and with that he burst out laughing

"You know nothing, do you" he said "Why would I work for my own parents"

He said that and I froze on the spot. He was a Gray. Shane Gray, I think that's what he said his name was. So there is another one that explained the other setting at the table on family dinner nights.

"Really, oh then why are you in the pool house and not the mansion of a life time" I stated

"I don't like that. I love the money it's amazing but being polite all the time, told what to do, as soon as I was 14 I lived out here and went in only for family dinner nights" he stated

"So you will be in the pool house all summer?" I asked

"Like every summer, but this year I have a house mate" he smiles walking to the kitchen looking for food

"Do you ever eat here there is so much food still here" He asked taking out meat and started making a sandwich

"Yeah, I've been here less than three days, but I'm sure you'll eat most of it by Monday" I say snarky

"Probably" He said walking over to sit on the couch and turns on the music channel

"You watch the music channel" I ask

"Yeah, what do you think I go to school for, I was in music classes all my life so it would explain it" He said eating his sandwich

"If you go to school for it why aren't you attending LAAA?" I ask

"Because I live in LA what is the point of going to college when you can't even experience the lifestyle."

"I guess, just it's the most prestige school I mean I love it"

"You go there?" He asks "And you can afford it?"

"No I got a scholarship first year but only a half for next yeah and that is why we are having this conversation at this specific location" I said walking towards my room

"You sing" He said and that really freaked me out

"What?"

"You're a singer" He said

"No I'm not" I said and he smiled

"You think I know too much so you are trying to hide yourself from me, I play guitar and sing and I can tell you're a singer you have that vibe to you"

"So maybe I am, what does that have to do with anything?"

"Nothing, just we have something in common"

"Maybe, but that's the only thing" I said

Smirking, he looked my way then looked back at the TV. I just stayed quiet and walked into my room. For some reason Shane seemed really intriguing and how did he know I was a singer from my attitude. Was it that obvious? It's so weird he wouldn't go to LAAA although he did have a point. Of course my mind has to wonder and over analyse everything as per usual. I hate having an active mind. I lay down on my bed with the light on letting the thoughts consume my mind. With a house mate this could make the summer just that much more interesting or a living hell, guess I would have to find out, I didn't really see a choice in the matter. As long as he didn't affect my work I think I could deal with it. As my head drifted into my thoughts one think stood out. The fact that his chest was so toned and why I couldn't get that image of him out of my head. First he was in only a towel and then his shirt just falling over his abs as he walked out of the room. Damn my mind and my teenage hormones, yup definitely one interesting summer, I almost needed a drink.

The rest of the night I stayed in my room and just did whatever. I listened to some of the song I had recorded on to my computer going over them making some tracks. I went to bed around 10:30 extremely tired. I knew tomorrow might be interesting and this weekend, my first weekend in LA was probably going to be nothing like I planned to be with a Gray that was nothing like the others, so much for a relaxing weekend. Although he seemed pretty cool plus we had stuff in common, maybe I need to know him after all, he is my house mate, and as I fell asleep the picture of his fine toned abs once again hovered in my head.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**--**-------------------------------

**Shane's Point of View**

I looked up to see a girl practically in shock her eyes wide in horror. I mean my body wasn't that bad. I instantly retreated back into my room and slipped on clothes. I walked back out as my shirt fell down to cover my chest. I looked up to see her again. I was warned that I was going to have a housemate this summer but I didn't think my parents would assign a girl I was a teenage guy, I mean honestly?

I loved her name for some reason it had a nice ring, Mitchie. She was tall with long brown hair and noticeably brown eyes. It was funny how she shone and I could tell she was a singer by the way she carried herself and just had a vibe I get from others you knew I'm a singer it must be an arts thing?

Anyways I heard my parents got a knew nanny and that they were living on the estate. As soon as I saw my housemate was a girl I put the pieces together. She could easily be only 18 or 19 especially to be done a year of college not to mention LAAA. I did want to attend their and I was accepted for next year but have yet to accept. I don't want to live with my parents even if I reside in the pool house. Maybe if I can get an apartment I will stay, who knows what the summer will bring.

Anyways I am now sitting on the couch eating a sandwich watching MTV for the hell of it. There is some random show on even though I'm not really paying attention. Mitchie just walked into her room and yeah I analyzed her as she walked. No doubt about she was hot and yeah those are my hormones speaking again.

I watch TV for another hour or so then go into my room changing into only a pair of pyjamas pants then crawl into bed shirtless as per usual. I close my eyes thinking about the summer. Getting to know a gorgeous girl who is living with me and being myself, I couldn't. I hope this will be a summer I will never forget. I soon fall into the unconsciousness we see as healthy and call sleeping.

* * *

**Mitchie's Point of View**

I woke up the next day around 5:30 unable to sleep anymore. I get up and walk into the bathroom turning on the hot water for a shower. As I stepped in I let the water cascade down my body waking me up. As I washed my hair and my body pictured of his chest kept flashing in my body and I did everything to try and stop it, he was just so hot.

I got out wrapping a towel around my body and one around my hair. I went into my room looking outside to see it was slightly cloudy. I put on a pair of casual sweats for Hollister, which were my favourite pants of all time. I slipped on a t-shirt that said surf's up in awesome letters. I tied my hair up in a damp pony tail after I ran a quick brush through it. I put on a light touch of make up and went into the main room. I grabbed a glass of Orange juice and sat down watching some TV. Around 6:30 I turn around to see a pyjama clad, shirtless Shane make his way out of his room and into the kitchenette.

I feel my eyes watching him move around the kitchen obviously making some breakfast. I didn't want to seem like a creep. I had to move my eyes back to the TV, which was hard.

"Morning Mitch" he says like nothing was tense. Which was nice it was kind of like we were starting over and I had no problem with that.

I smile "Morning, why are you up so early?"

"I'm always up early. I could ask you the same thing?" He said as I turn seeing him making some breakfast

"I work at 7" I state standing up turning off the TV getting my purse

"Right, guess you don't want breakfast then?" he asked

"No sorry I eat with the kids in the morning"

"Oh alright do you want to go for dinner tonight?"

"Maybe, I will see how tired I am, but I have to go" I start leaving

"Bye Mitchie, have a good day then."

"Bye Shane" I say leaving and going to the main house

I get into the main house and up to the playroom right at 7:00 and as Allison walked in. I smiled "Sorry I'm here right on time, I had a surprise last night" I said looking at her

"You met Shane?" She asked

"Yeah"

"Lucky you, he's a charmer" Allison spoke like hinting something

"Yeah, not really plus he's off limits" I spoke and she nodded

"Definitely, anyway have a good day and I will see you at 4?"

"All right, have a good rest Allison" I said as she disappeared into the room which was hers.

It was 7:30 when I heard Emily get a little fussy. When I walked out of her room with her in my arms Josh was making his way out of his room. I took his hand and we went into the bathroom. They took turns doing what they had to. I washed there both their faced and helped Emily brush her teeth. I then went to Josh's room and helped him pick out his clothes then went with Emily to help her get ready. We were done around 7:45 and Nicole got fussy. I got her up and washed up and dressed. It was just after 8 as we went for breakfast which was a big one this morning, maybe because it was Friday? The day continued pretty much the same as yesterday accept at 1:30 I was helping them get into their swimsuits. We then made out way down to the pool after sunscreen and towels were handed out. We walked outside and made our way to where a girl was there in her swimsuit.

"Hey you three" she said smiling and they all chorused hi

"Hi, I'm Mitchie the daytime nanny" I said shaking her hand

"Hi, nice to meet you I'm Mary I teach swimming lessons"

"Sounds fun, all right you three have fun and I will come get you in an hour" I smile

"Bye Mitchie" They all say as I see them run and jump into the shallow end. Wow even the twins can swim on their own?

I go upstairs and start cleaning the kid's room. I went through Nicole's and Emily's in a half-hour. I knew they played in the play room but there were some toys so I guess it needed to be clean. Josh's took the last half hour. It was a little rough. Book's and toys everywhere. I laughed reminding myself of my room when I was younger with music everywhere. I finished and got outside to see the kids just wrapping there towels around them.

I walked over to them and started to lead them inside.

"Guess who?" I heard a voice I recognized as Shane's speak

I turned around and saw the kid's eyes light up. They look up at me with eager eyes" Go Ahead" I said nodding

To my surprise they walked really fast to Shane's arm which he scooped Josh up in as the girls hugged his legs. He bent down hugging all of them.

"We missed you" They all chorused hugging him again

"I missed all of you too. Now you must go and be easy on Mitchie"

They all giggled "Bye Shane, see you Sunday?" Josh asked

"Yeah for sure but we'll play video games before in the pool house, and yes girls I will play dolls Sunday afternoon"

"YAY!" The girls cried and Josh hugged Shane again

They soon came and lined up again. I Smiled at Shane then we all went upstairs and got the girls in a bath well Josh waited. I gave the girls a bath and got Josh in the tub as I dried the girl's hair and got them dressed in shorts and a tank top. Josh then finished and got out drying off. He went into his room and got dressed well I brought the girls into the playroom. They sat on the couch watching TV and Josh sat down when he joined us.

I was tidying up the play room when Allison came in "Hey You four" She said and I turned around standing up finishing the toy box

"Hey Allison" I smiled

"Guess what?" Josh said

"What?" She asked

"We saw Shane, and I got all my hugs" he smiles

"Yeah you missed your big brother a lot" She smiles and he nods then he runs over and hugs me

"Bye Mitchie" He says as the girls hug Allison

"Bye Josh" I say hugging him tight

After the girls hug me and they get back on the couch I walk over to Allison "He really looks up to his big brother?" I ask

"Yeah, they are so close" She says and I smile

"Alright night Allison, and you three I will see you on Sunday" I said smiling and waved making my way down and into the pool house. What really surprised me was how family oriented Shane seemed although it was really a plus for me. I love my family and it is super hard being away but it's an experience just me and Shane obviously have stuff in common, which will make living with him easier.

I walk in seeing no sign of Shane. I walk down the hall and top to hear a little guitar playing through the wall and some lyrics.

_I just got back from the doctor,_

_He told me that I had a problem._

_But I realised it's you,_

_I try to scratch away the Issue_

_All I ever get is Tissues_

_So I can wipe away my tears. Yeah_

_Everyone is allergic to Poison Ivy_

I hear him groan and stop playing. So far it sounded pretty good. I walked into my room getting changed into my bikini. It was a forest green that tied around my back and neck as a halter. I smile wrapping my towel around my waist and slipped on my flip flops. I tied my hair up into a pony tail and walked out onto the pool deck. I smile letting my towel rest around a lounge chair and just dived into the deep end my back facing the pool house.

**A/N: Any ways this is a long chapter and I know that and I hope you like it. We meet Shane and there is some friendliness there, so what does the upcoming chapter, named weekend apply. Well I guess you will all have to read it. It is mostly Mitchie and Shane can't see Smitchie quite yet as they are not even friends but that comes soon! Please read and review. I know I haven't got a record amount of reviews or anything but I am satisfied with what I got and story alerts after only 3 chapters. Thanks all of you. Sorry for Errors, and Review please**

**~Kim**


	5. Friday Night

Worth The Risk

Chapter 5: Friday Night

**Shane's Point Of View**

I walk out of my room around 4:30 after hearing the door of the pool house. I had played guitar for a few hours after lunch. The morning I didn't do much just watched TV. Anyways I walked into the main room to see if Mitchie was back from work yet. I look up and my eye catches what was beyond the closed door and a smile came to my lips.

There Mitchie was standing, her back facing the door in a bikini. Her skin shining and curves very noticeable, okay she was gorgeous. I smiled realizing she was in a green bikini, one of my favourite colours. All of a sudden she dives in gracefully and that when it clicked and I went to my room.

It should be illegal for nanny's to look so damn hot, especially my age. I can't believe she is also living with me her room a few feet away from mine. My mind starts running wild and I needed to remind myself to remain calm. I shake my head searching for my swim suit. I find it and slip it on the white and dark blue plaid standing out against my skin. I tighten the draw string then grab a towel. I walk out of the pool house quietly as I see her swimming towards the shallow end. I toss my towel near the ladder at the deep end. I smile and dive in. I swim noticing she turned around and pop up right in front of her.

"HOLY SHIT" She screams splashing me

"Hi" I said laughing

"Give me a heart attack why don't you" She says

"Cool mouth to mouth" I say winking then totally regret it

"Right, you wish" She said splashing me again

I splash her back as she starts swimming away as I quickly grab her ankle pulling her back as she goes under the water. I let go and she pops back up.

"You're so fun" She said sarcastically

"Aren't I?" I ask cheekily

"Sure sure" She said smiling

"So I saw you with your siblings today you seem family oriented" I said easing the mood

"Yeah I love them so much, it's hard at school but amazing when I get back" He smiles "Are you family oriented"

"Yeah I try to be. It's hard with my dream of being a signer but I e-mail and call my parents when I can" She said laying back to float towards me.

This was not good. Her arms were stretched splashing me as she floated closer but my vision was not being blurred. I need to turn away. Her chest was covered when you were looking at her straight but not like this. I didn't really see anything but she was well developed I could see that much. She must've noticed my eyes because she stood up

"Sorry" She said crossing her arms

"Its fine I'm sorry" He said casually

"Well your hot, so whatever" She said casually and started swimming laps. I decided to do so as well and we swam laps together. Although she was very tempting and she said I was hot, oh well I will forget that for now.

After at least a good half hour we both got out and before she wrapped her towel around her body I saw she had her belly button pierced. The ring was a silver M, and shined within the sunlight. I smiled always liking the thought of a belly button ring and wrapped my towel around my shoulders. We both got into the house and went into our separate rooms showering, well I know I was.

I stepped into the shower washing the water off of me. It didn't having chlorine but it was till refreshing to have a shower after swimming. I got changed into a pair of pyjamas pants and a white wife beater. I planned on staying in now. I just couldn't get the picture of Mitchie standing there with a belly button ring out of my head. She was hot and again it should be illegal although honestly I knew I didn't mind.

I got dressed and walked out into the living room grabbing the phone and going to the couch and I sit down as Mitchie sits down joining me.

* * *

**Mitchie's Point of View**

After swimming which was interesting once Shane joined I went into my room to shower. It was fun though. I got to see those amazing abs muscles and not to mention his arms which are really strong which I gladly took noticed. He checked me out it was completely obvious.

I stepped into the hot shower which was rather refreshing. I got out wrapping a towel around my body making my way to the closet to get dressed. I pulled on a pair of soft fabric shorts that went half-way to my knees and a tank top, over a bra cause there was a guy present. I tied my hair up in a messy bun and walked out sitting on the couch beside Shane who looked like he planned on staying it to. I turned to look at him and he smiled.

"Hey, thanks for the swim" He said

"Anytime" I said smiling "So we are staying in?" I asked

"I was thinking Pizza, beer and..." He said and I cut him off

"Video games" I say smiling

"Sounds awesome to me" He smiled making a funny face as I let out a soft laugh and he joined in.

45 minutes later we were sitting on the couch the coffee table scattered with a pizza box and a few cans of beer. A few beers some pizza and video games, oh and a very hot guy. We decided to play Mario kart which was easy for me. I won the first 4 races and got up dancing a little and watched Shane's eyes following me.

"Beat that" I said sitting down getting the Wii remote again and we played again.

After an hour of me beating him in all races I was tired of winning so we gave up on that. We decided to give Super Mario bros, a try and that was successful. We had to work as a team and that definitely helped. It was exciting and I was having a lot of fun getting to know Shane. After beating the first world we gave up the Wii and just turned on a music channel. It was one of those channels that played the songs and the screen was black just stating the name and the artist, so we started talking.

"So Mitchie what kind of music do you listen to and sing?" Shane asked me

"I really like pop, country/pop like Taylor swift and such. Some rock is okay. I mostly sing pop though and mostly right to the tune of that genre as well" I answer smiling

"Awesome, I'm into the pop/rock genre" He smiles

"I heard you singing today, it sounded pretty good are you working on anything particular" I said

"You heard that?" He asked, slightly blushing.

"Yeah sorry" I said feeling bad

"No it's fine. It's just a metaphor type of thing. You know how there is always someone that attracts you to them well it's like poison ivy. Everyone is allergic to it so that is kind of the point" he said

"Wow sounds pretty awesome" I smile "Next year at school we get to do performances from our own material so I've been writing recording onto my laptop and making a few tracks"

"Maybe I can hear some one time" He asks

"Maybe" I said smiling grabbing another slice of pizza hungry again.

"Hungry are we?" He asks laughing taking another slice as well

"Apparently we both are" I let out a laugh as we continue eating

We both finish eating and a very good song comes on and I look at him my eyes lit up.

"So Mister Gray can you dance" I ask standing up the beat on Crank It Up comes through the speakers

"I don't know" He said still sitting down

"Fine then" I say walking past the table after turning up the sound then started dancing and yeah it was sexy with my hips but very fun. Soon Shane was beside me dancing as well. This was definitely fun at one point his hands reached my hips and I danced with him for a few verses then moved away dancing by myself beside him which he seems to be enjoying.

* * *

**Shane's Point of View**

I was debating to dance or not and that was easily decided. I join as she got up there moving her hips and body like that I was up there in an instant. One point she was facing me and I got a hold of her hips. Her hips moved in sync with the music her hands running through my hair then she broke apart again god she was sexy.

When Crank It up was over I was ready to sit back down until Single Ladies came on and there she was dancing again. I was dancing beside her and took her hips again as her arms wrapped around my neck and we were dancing really sexily and really close it was definitely hot. We were dancing really close and she let her hair down swinging it around. We were dancing and apparently she got a little carried away because soon I felt her hips rub up against mine and her lips were firmly against mine and I returned that favour. She pulled back smiling and started dancing again and I was glad to continue. At the end our chests were together breathing heavily and we both had a smile on her face. She then separated blushing as was I.

"Sorry, that was not right"

"Yeah, sorry too" I said not actually meaning it as I enjoyed it very much

"I think I will go to bed, I will see you tomorrow morning, breakfast?" She asked

"Sure goodnight Mitchie" I said as watched her leave, damn she was one hot nanny

After she left I turned off the TV finally being able to breathe in a steady rhythm again. Okay that was AMAZING! Definitely wouldn't mind doing that every Friday night. She was a hot dancer and I bet a good singer, she needs to be doing this as a career she would be a good stage performer in front of screaming fans .She was conservative but hot. I walked to my room lying down on top of the blankets too hot to be under them. I still couldn't believe she kissed me, we met yesterday but I had to admit I wasn't going to complain. I knew she wouldn't want to continue thought however I soon fell asleep with a visible smile placed on my lips.

* * *

**Mitchie's Point of View**

I now lay on my bed in complete shock. With my friends back home I would dance like that for fun and with a couple of my ex boyfriends but wow. He was actually a really good dancer and I could tell he can get lost within the as well. It was really fun but I could not get it through my head that I kissed him and started it. I wasn't complaining I loved his lips they were soft and amazing but I couldn't believe it. He was my boss's son and he would stay that way. One kiss doesn't mean anything. Sure he is hot but that is all he will be, no more kissing him I was not playing that game. We are house mates and that is it but why are butterflies fluttering in my stomach. No I had to forget this. As much as I tried, the feeling of his lips on mine had mine tingling and pulled into a form of the smile as I fell into a comfortable sleep.

**A/N: Anyways, did any of you see that coming? I didn't and I am writing this, LOL. Anyways I hope you liked it I guess I can say SMITCHIE NOW. Anyone else wanting to be Mitchie in that scenario? Because I would gladly. Anyways I know there was sexiness in this chapter but not too much and I did rate it T because of sexy dancing and such. Anyways please Read and Review. I need to thank all the people who have reviewed and alerted this story thank you all so much. Sorry for errors if there are any. I will get the 6****th**** up when I can. They seem determined to stop the kissing but will it be that easy? Review!**

**~Kim**


	6. Saturday Fun

Worth The Risk

Chapter 6: Saturday Fun

**A/N: There are songs; if you have them I think you should listen to them well they are in the story it's more interesting then just reading them. The lyrics are fairly close but I don't think the exact anyway enjoy.**

I wake up around 8:00 and it was definitely nice to sleep in today. Yesterday night still clouded my mind a little but I could not let this affect my relationship with Shane. We were friends and that was it and I straightened that out last night we just got a little carried away and hopefully he wouldn't feel awkward I know I won`t, hopefully.

I get showered and changed into a pair of skinny leg to the knee light washed jean shorts and a yellow halter showing off some shoulder. I blow dry my hair and brush it down letting it rest where it lay. I smile applying a slight layer of make-up ready for the day.

I went into the main room noticing Shane wasn`t awake yet. I get some bacon from the fridge and start cooking it. I got out butter, mayo, lettuce and tomato to make BLT`S. As the bacon was cooking I sliced up some lettuce and tomato and get a knife out for mayo and butter. I then got out an orange slicing it up and getting out two plates. I empty the bacon onto a paper towel covered plate removing some grease form the bacon. I made two BLT sandwiches placing each on a plate with a few slices of orange. I smile putting them side by side on the island separating the kitchenette and main room.

I made my way to Shane`s door and knocked.

"Shane get up, breakfast is ready" I said sweetly

"Mitchie it's only 9:00" He said groaning

I sigh and open the door walking in standing beside his bed then grab his hand pulling him to a sitting position.

"Come on I made breakfast all by myself and it's going to get cold and if you don't get up eat and get ready I'll be going out all by myself today but alright" I say walking out.

What was that? I was pretty much bribing him with my body that was so wrong, let's just hope he understands it's because I like him so much as a friend, with little attraction other ways. I get a glass of orange juice and sit down as I look over to see Shane in nothing but a pyjama pants walk into the kitchen getting some juice then sit beside me.

"Thanks it looks amazing" He said taking a bite "tastes it too"

I finish chewing and make a smart remark "Wow ever your four year old sisters don't talk with their mouth full"

"Whatever Mitchie, I don't have to be proper all the time you will see me 100% polite tomorrow at dinner" He said as he continued eating

"True enough" I said smiling

Shane was the first to finish his breakfast and he got his plate bringing it over to the dishwasher and sticking it in. I just finished mine and was getting up to put mine away until he put my plate and glass in the dishwasher as well as his.

"Thanks" I said smiling

"Well you made breakfast so I did dishes" he laughs "So what are we doing today?"

"I don't know we could hit the beach" I asked thinking about his body in nothing but swim shorts, damn hormones

"Have you ever surfed Mitch" He asked leaning onto counter

"Nope, you" I said smiling not expecting what was coming

"Yeah, I took lessons when I was little only sport I would do, then the rest was music"

"Cool" I confirmed

"So today Mitchie Torres you are learning how to surf" He said and my eyes went wide

"Yeah no way" I said backing up

"Come on I will help, I won't let you die" I said confidently

"I trust you just I have no balance" I said

"You will learn then tonight we can do whatever you want" he promised even if it doesn't involve me

"Alright deal, but don't let me die" I said sternly

"I won't, let's get ready I will meet you back out here in 15 minutes?" He asks

"30 minutes I need to e-mail my parents back first, alright?" I asked

"Yeah that's fine see you soon" He said walking to his room as I went to mine

I signed onto my e-mail and typed one to my parents.

_To: Mom and Dad_

_From: Mitchie_

_Hi mom, dad_

_How are you both doing? I'm doing very well. I survived my first two days of work and they were very good and fun I love the kids and their open hugs. I have a housemate, Shane. He is the Gray's son he is fun to hang around and he goes to school for music as well. Sorry to cut it short but it is my first day off and Shane is dragging me to the beach so I can learn how to surf. If I survive I will talk to you both soon._

_Love you Lots_

_Mitchie XOX_

I press send then get up and start gathering what I would need. I got my Roxy tote bag placing my sunscreen, a magazine and a towel within the bag. I get undressed slipping a blue bikini on putting my halter and Shorts back on. I tie my hair up slipping my sunglasses on top of my head. I slip my feet into a pair of white flip flops and head to the main room. I walk in to see Shane standing there in a pair of green swim shorts and a white wife beater. He had a towel swung over his arm and I tube of sunscreen in his other hand.

"Can I stick my wallet in your bag" he smiles

"Sure I should get mine" I said smiling

"No it's fine my treat" He smiles and tosses his wallet into my bag

"Oh well thanks" I smile

"Let's go" He said casually swinging his key around his finger

"Let's" I smile walking with him to the front where his burgundy Chevrolet Camaro was sitting. "Sexy car" I say smiling and he smiles

"Thanks" he smiled and we got in then headed toward the beach as the sun was shining brilliantly.

We got to the beach which seemed pretty crowded to be honest but just from the parking lot the water was sparkling I was now excited. Shane locked his car and we made our way to an amazing looking surf shop. It was nothing like the ones in the movie it was seriously like a house on the beach and absolutely gorgeous. We went it and got a rental board for me and Shane got his from a locker he rents. We both find out way over to a spot on the sand. Since it was mid-day the waves weren't that big, thank god. I was almost excited to learn now.

We left our stuff at a certain place on the beach and I stripped of my shirt and my shorts leaving me in my bikini. I see Shane look at me a little up and down checking me out. I smile at him as he lifts off his shirt and now I checked him out. I smiled noticing his toned chest.

"Ready?" He asked as I sighed and looked out on the water

"I guess"

"Alright, first we are going to learn how to paddle on the sand then we will start in the water just riding the waves while still lying down."

"Alright"

So we started on the sand so I could learn how to paddle which apparently was necessary. After I finally got to cool off form the hot son in the gorgeous water. We would paddle out then turn our boards around paddling then stop as I would go up and come down with the waved it was actually quite fun as Shane was right beside me the whole time.

After about 45 minutes of this he suggested who go back for lunch then we would try getting to our knees and by the end of the day our feet for a few runs. He said I was getting the hand of it so I was pretty excited.

We made our way over to our spot leaving our boards there. We started up towards the snack shack, and I was definitely ready for some lunch, this athletics was a lot of hard work.

"Could you grab me some lunch I need to get something from the surf shop I'll meet you back at the chairs to eat." He said handing me a 20 dollar bill

"Alright what do you want" I asked

"Bacon cheeseburger combo and a Pepsi" He said smiling

"Alright see you soon" I said walking into line as I saw him head towards the surf shop

15 minutes later I was back at the chairs with a tray of food. There was two Pepsi's dripping with condensation, don't you just love the heat? One box and Shane's food and the other had mine, a cheese burger with poutine instead of regular fries.

"Hey" I heard his voice speak as he walked around and sat down "I know this might sound assaulting but I hope not. You need a wet suit I figured around a 6" He said tossing me this black and yellow wet suit.

"It should fit" I smile "It's actually my right size" I laugh smile "Should that worry me?"

"Nah, oh and we can't rent this, so this is yours and good because we are doing this more" He says winking and takes a bite

"But..." I said and he looked at me and smile

"But nothing and you think its fun, I see you smiling when you're paddling" He says and yeah he was right it was fun. We both sat in quiet eating and listening to the hustle bustle of the beach and as the waves came upon shore.

After eating and letting out food digest we squeeze into our wet suits and then head out with our boards back into the sparkling ocean. This would be a fun place to bring the kids if I would ever be aloud. We start paddling and the first wave I got my knees for maybe 5 seconds but I was happy and Shane, well he went on his feet, I guess I wasn't there yet.

Finally 30 minutes of finally kneeling he asks if I want to get on my feet and I was so excited. The first wave wasn't that big and to my surprise I got of my feet until I fell and went under water then got back up grabbing onto my boards Shane Paddling over.

"That was awesome for your first time you were at least up for 10 seconds"

"Really? Thanks, it's so much fun can I try again" I asked

"Yeah maybe 30 minutes we should start getting back soon and clean up and such"

"Alright let's go" I smile seeing another wave coming as I paddle out ready for this one.

Finally we both made our way back to the beach. As soon as I hit the sand I undid my wet suite pulling it down to my hips letting my body breath. Sure it is a dry suit but my body shinned with water droplets as did Shane's when he removed his completely. I got out of mine laying it on the sand and drying off slipping my shorts back on but leaving my top of. Shane just wrapped his around his shoulders. We gathered our stuff and our boards heading back to the surf shop.

After I returned my board, Shane and I put his and our dry suits in his locker we headed back to his car and headed back to the Gray's. I had really fun and this day could only get better. It was even better because I got to see his chest over and over and over again but I'll skip those thoughts. I wonder what I will choose for tonight but he would be involved, one thing would not be happening tonight, dancing and kissing. Count on that.

We both get home and I head to my room to shower and get cleaned off. I shower then wrap a towel around my body. As soon as I walk into my room my cell starts ringing. I walk over seeing Drew's name on the display and Answer.

"Hey you" I said smiling "What's up?"

"Not much, just seeing what you were up to tonight?"

"Nothing yet, anything planned?" I ask curious

"Well there is this open Mic night at the restaurant we went to, I was hoping you would come bless the audience with one of your songs"

I laugh "You just want to hear me sing"

"Well that's part of it also thought it would be fun and we could grab some dinner?"

"Sure"

"Awesome see you at 6:30?"

"Wait, my housemate Shane is back from school. We were planning on hanging out, can he join he sings too" I smile

"Yeah sure, more the better I will see you then?"

"Definitely by Drew" I say smiling hanging up.

I get changed into a pair of sweats and a tank then walk to Shane's room knocking on the door.

"Mitch don't come in, I'm in a towel" He says chuckling "My ears can't take the screaming"

"Whatever your an ass. We are going to open mic tonight okay?"

"Okay, I get to hear you sing" He says smiling

"Only if you sing" I said laughing

"Alright I will sing when are we going?"

"We are meeting Drew at 6:30 at Runners?"

"Oh alright I love that place there burgers are so good" He said opening his door in surfer shorts and a polo. So we will leave around 6 alright?"

"Sure, sounds great" I smiled

"Who's Drew?" He asked seeming curious

"Ty's dad, he is on Josh's soccer team we got to know each other their first practice 24 and divorced" I said "and I say that to you in confidence" I say eyeing him

"Yeah I know and cool well I'm excited to hear you sing, sing me something of your own and you'll get poison ivy form me" He winks

"Very tempting I will think about it" I said walking towards my room "I'm getting ready see you soon" I said walking into my room and closing the door excited for the night that was to come.

I went into my room and applied my make-up then stripped of my current clothes getting what I would be wearing tonight. I slipped on a pair of black skinny jeans with black ankle boots. I slipped on a white tank top along with a black zip-up hoody. I tie my hair up into a messy bun. I get my purse with my wallet and keys then walk out to the main room waiting for Shane, tonight was going to be a fun one.

* * *

Shane's Point of View

I walk into my room when she leaved to get ready as well. I was quite excited I was going to sing Poison Ivy and I was really excited to hear her sing hopefully an original I bet her voice is amazing. It is in my dreams anymore and yeah that should have been something I kept to myself, anyway don't tell her, it is against the rules and we can't do anything I can't let her risk this, she needs the money for her school. I sigh and get dressed.

Satisfied in dark washed skinny jeans and a red polo that hung slightly off my chest I walked into the main room to see her standing there yet again in perfection looking amazing.

"Hey, you look gorgeous" I say smiling

"Hey, thanks you look handsome" I smile "So let's go I'm Excited" She said noticing my smile

We both made our way back to my car and got in heading to Runner's forget the summer. This would be a night I never forget either the first time I would hear an angle sing, I was sure of it.

We arrive at Runner's and get a booth to sit in. I was sitting beside Mitchie as we were looking at the menu when I older slim guy comes up and slide in the other side facing Mitchie.

"Hey you" He says cutely and I feel my muscles tighten, fuck why was I getting jealous?

"Hey Drew, you singing tonight right?" she asked

"Yeah if you do first" He said teasingly

"Fine" She said pouting and I was mad because she was only singing if I did and he used it to. I hated him already

"I'm Shane" I said almost bitterly shaking his hand

"Drew" he confirmed "You're the house mate?"

"Yeah I am" I said confidently

"You singing"

"Unfortunately I made a deal with the devil we know" I look at Mitchie as she giggles and notice he looks at her too, I was so jealous, this was bad.

Here was this beautiful girl who already attracted someone else and because I care so fucking much that she gets her dream I can't live my dreams of being with her, this would be an unforgettable yet long summer.

Soon we had all eating and the owner or whatever mentioned it was now time for singers to sing if they want. Finally Mitchie convinced me to go as others were on the stage.

"Alright, see you on the other side" I said standing up and grabbing the guitar they had standing up at the microphone. This is called Poison Ivy and it's an original. This is for you" I said winked in her direction and started singing.

I just got back from the doctor  
He told me that I had a problem  
but I realized it's you

I try to scratch away the issue  
all I ever get is tissues  
I cant wipe away my tears

everyone's allergic to poison ivy  
everyone's allergic to poison ivy  
everybody gets the itch  
everybody hates that  
everyone's allergic to poison ivy

and now I found out you were lying  
and you told me you were trying  
just to medicate the rash

the tangles vines they got deceiving  
from the lines that are now leading  
to the truth I need to hear

everyone's allergic to poison ivy  
everyone's allergic to poison ivy  
everybody gets the itch  
everybody hates that  
everyone's allergic to poison ivy

I breakout and I start to shake  
and I hear your name, can't walk away

I can't stop, even if I tried  
I lay down my pride, I can't walk away

I get burned and I have to learn  
at the cost, cant return  
I can't walk away

tried lines and tangled vines and  
where the trying times I can't walk away

poison  
poison  
poison ivy

everyone's allergic to poison ivy  
everyone needs a little poison ivy  
everybody wants a little poison ivy

everyone gets the itch  
everybody hates that  
everybody needs a little poison ivy

everybody gets the itch  
everybody hates that  
everybody needs a little poison ivy

poison ivy  
poison ivy  
poison ivy

Give Me Some Poison Baby

I finish and the crowd applaud and I see Mitchie get up walking over towards me. I get of the small stage and walk to her.

"Did you like it?"

"Loved it, it was awesome, I guess I'll go now" She said happily

"Good luck" I said hugging her and saw Drew have an angry face as Mitchie hugged back and ascended to the stage

She grabbed the guitar as well and sat on the stool pulling it up to the microphone taking a deep breath. She looked nervous so I smiled her way hoping she would understand that she could do it. I think it worked

"This is an original I have written. It is called who will I be? It's about deciding who you want to be and living it and following your dreams when you decide on it, here it is."

WHOA

Yea, yea, yea, yea

How to choose  
Who to be  
Well let's see  
There's so many choices now  
Play guitar  
Be a movie star  
In my head a voice says

Why not  
Try everything  
Why stop  
Reach for any dream  
I can rock  
Cause it's my life  
And now's the time

Who will I be  
It's up to me  
All the never ending possibilities  
That I can see  
There's nothing that I can't do  
Who will I be  
Yes I believe  
I get to make the future what I want to be  
If I can make up any one and know the choice is up to me  
Who will I be  
Yea yea

If I decide  
I'm the girl to change the world  
I can do it anytime  
Opportunity right in front of me  
And the choices are mine

Why not  
Try everything  
Why stop  
Reach for any dream  
I can rock  
Cause it's my life  
And now's the time

Who will I be  
It's up to me  
All the never ending possibilities  
That I can see  
There's nothing that I can't do  
Who will I be  
Yes I believe  
I get to make the future what I want to be  
If I can make up any one and know the choice is up to me  
Who will I be

I want to find the who I am inside  
Who will I be  
I want to show the way  
The way that I can shine  
Yea (Who will I be)  
oh yea, yea

Who will I be  
It's up to me  
All the never ending possibilities  
That I can see  
There's nothing that I can't do  
Who will I be (Who will I be)  
Yes I believe  
I get to make the future what I want to  
If I can make up any one and know the choice is up to me  
Who will I be  
Whoa  
Who will I be  
Who will I be

As soon as she started singing I was hypnotized and to into her that forgot all about Drew. Her voice was an angel's and at this moment I never wanted to go to LAAA more. I would be with her and hear her sing more. God that voice was magical now wonder she got in, she was better than me hell she was better than some previous recording artists, I was in love, only with her voice, I think. After she sang and came back to the booth I gave her a big hug.

"That was truly amazing. You're amazing" I smile and she does too

"Thanks Shane. Your turn" she said to Drew and I smiled as he got up and snag some bad karaoke version of Love Drunk. It almost ruined the song.

After a few more singers we all decided to leave. Mitchie gave him a quick hug before me and her exited as he followed. Burn to him, I win, this round anyway. Mitchie and I get home to the pool house around 10:30. I was quite tired and it seemed she was too.

"Let's go to bed, we have a family dinner tomorrow" I suggested and she smiled

"Yeah thanks for coming. It was fun and you are a really good singer."

"Mitchie you rocked that house, I understand why you are at LAAA you will end up performing for the world" I said believing it

"Thanks Shane, goodnight" She said kissing my cheek then walking into her room.

I sigh happily walking into my rooms tripping into just boxers and climbing into bed happy and sad. I was so attracted to her and yeah she was hot but her personality brought me in. How she is so passionate about music and liked what I like. She was my dream girl and well I fell asleep the only thing I could hear was her voice singing over and over again, Who Will I be? The guy for her I will prove it, and hopefully not get caught.

* * *

Mitchie's Point of View

I get into my room cleaning off my make-up and getting into my silk pyjamas pants and a t-shirt crawling into my bed thinking. I had so much fun tonight, especially since Shane was there I barely noticed Drew. I guess I just wasn't attracted to him as much as I was. I was kicking myself in the ass for kissing Shane's cheek I had to stop kissing him and wanting to. We were both attracted to each other, that was undeniable but we had to stop and I would do my best. I guess it is not meant to be. I wish it was that job but I need the money. I don't think he is worth it, but what if I never try. Instead of driving myself nuts I go to sleep hearing his voice in my head. Two words I loved hearing from here.

"You're amazing"

**A/N: Anyway here it is the sixth chapter and sorry it took longer then I accepted. Anyways I finally got it yay! I had an idea so Sunday is still to come and it might be a little awkward with their thoughts, attractions and dinner when his parents lay down the law? What will happen I know you can't wait to read. Sorry for Errors. Thank you to all you have reviewed and alerted my story, Review Please. If there is anything you will like to see the story let me know and I can try to get it in if it will work, suggestions are welcome. **

**~KIM**


	7. A Hard Summer Begins

Worth The Risk

Chapter 7: A Hard Summer Begins

**Shane's Point of View**

I woke up to the sun blazing in through my open curtains which obviously I forgot to close last night before I fell asleep but a certain voice had me consumed fully. I sit up rubbing my eyes looking at my clock the green letters reading 9:30. Wow I must've really been tired I wonder if Mitchie is up. I let a yawn out deciding I should shower then I would check if she was up, I wonder what I was going to do today before I went to play with my sisters then back here with Josh.

I walked into the bathroom my footsteps shuffled still slightly sleepy. As the hot water runs down my body I refreshingly wake-up almost full of energy. Mitchie had been in my head since I went to sleep and she still is now. She isn't just hot everything about her drives me closer to her. Her love and passion for music I could see that last night, how her energy just poured through her words like it was so easy, for her it seemed it was. Her personality was amazing. She just went with the flow and made everything fun. It's amazing feeling this way because there is no-one I have ever felt more drawn too. It is almost the most horrible feeling cause no matter what way I look at it two words haunt me. She was OFF LIMITS.

I get out wrapping a towel tightly around my waist laughing remembering this was how she first saw me. She said I was hot so I guess she noticed something but I was going nuts thinking if she did like me the way I liked her, of course she would probably never show or tell me or anyone around here if she did. I got dressed into the usual surfer shorts and a t-shirt that hung off my body a little. I let my hair go a little curly and walked into the main room to see Mitchie wasn't awake the curtains still all drawn. Weird she was always up early. I draw all the curtains open letting the sun pour in around me. I decided to go see if she is up maybe go out for brunch today. I liked spending time with her even if we could only be friends.

I decide to go see if she is up. I walk down the hall to see her door open and hear music playing. I look in to see her computer open and realize that is where the music was coming from. Where was Mitchie? I soon realize the shower is going and realize she is up just getting ready for the day. I soon hear her voice and Realize she had some of her songs on her computer. It wasn't the one from last night but it was beautiful. I didn't want to listen to her, after all she was right to have her privacy so I turned around, which was difficult and made my way to my room to get ready for the day until I could ask if she wanted to go for brunch.

I straighten my hair as usual letting it hang down. No offence to other men but I can definitely pull of straightening my hair. I slip on my sun glasses over my eyes trying to decide which pair to bring out with me it was obviously definitely sunny today. I decided on my Gucci aviators. I walk back out to the main room in my flip flops to see her there.

"Hey" I said smiling happily that she was up

"Hey Shane" She side smiling, "I Love your glasses"

"Thanks" I smiled taking her in

She was in an Electric blue tank top, which was my favourite colour. She was wearing a pair of dark jean shorts that went half way to her knees. Her long brown hair pulled back with a blue head band made her look stunning. Her eyes lit up with just a little make-up and instead of just being fun this summer would probably be one of the hardest summers of my life needing to resist something so irresistible.

"Do you want to go for lunch, my treat" I offered

"Sure, do you want to drive, or me?" She asked and at that point I had a great idea

"Well there is this little cafe a few blocks away, it's not very popular. Maybe we could walk there it is a gorgeous day."

"Sure, sounds great, I will be right back" She said making her way to her room and I just nodded and retrieved my wallet and slipped it into my shorts pockets. She came back with sunglasses on her headband and a small back.

"Shall we?" I asked

"We shall" She confirmed. We both slipped our sunglasses over our eyes as we stepped into the backyard the sun amazingly hot, not to mention the day brightening because of the amazing woman right beside me.

We quietly made our way along to roads to the little cafe. We didn't talk much but we didn't have too. With her all silences were comfortable and nothing had maybe this awkward. We were just good friends who hung out a lot. Yeah I was attracted to her a lot but not acting upon it was good self control, just how long could that last.

We walk into the cafe getting a table for two removing our sunglasses and I remembered how much I loved her brown eyes that were spectacular. I smile as she smiles back as we look at our menus. We finally decide what were having and place our order and talk well we wait for our meals.

"So anything planned for today" She asked

"Well I have to play dolls with my sisters around 1 then around 3 I think me and Josh will come back and play Wii in the pool house you are welcome to join if you wish"

"Maybe with the gaming, dolls aren't really my thing"

I laughed "Not a typical girl?" I asked not surprised

"I am a girl and can be a typical one just I was more into games and music and just missed the doll thing, the only dolls I ever had were ones that sing" she says

"Honestly not surprised, so what do you plan to do since I won't be around?"

"Maybe write, work on some music or just relax" She said smiling

"Sounds like a plan. So tonight it will be a real family dinner all the Gray's will be present" He smiles

"Yeah sitting beside me as on the last two nights there was only one seat left" She smiles

"Well I don't mind" I said "Do you?"

She let out a soft giggle as I see her cheek turn a slight pink "Not at all" She smiled as I smiled back

"Great"

Our food then arrives and in quiet, yet a comfortable silence we ate our brunch which by the way was delicious. I kept glancing at her once in a while and sometimes I would catch her glancing at me then she would glance down again almost embarrassed, truth was I kind of liked that she was watching me, but no in a creepy way just that she definitely noticed me.

When we arrived back at home it was nearing 1:30. Mitchie and I just sat in the main room talking until I decided to leave and go play with my sisters. My sister's love when I play with them and Mitchie would probably like some time to herself so without hesitation I made my way to the main house and went upstairs to play with my sister's.

* * *

**Mitchie's Point of View**

Once Shane leaves to play with his sister's I walk into my room and lay down on my bed smiling. I loved hanging out with Shane it was actually really fun, not that that surprised me at all just shocked me that we got along so well. However we do have a lot in common and we have a lot of fun together. It is just so hard to not give into him. He is beyond gorgeous and everything just draws me into him. His attitude, his personality, and just the way he likes to show himself. Yeah he liked to look good but nothing is wrong with that. He even has looked horrible and it means he is comfortable with himself and that is an amazing quality for someone to have.

I just wish I could show him how much I liked him and don't look surprised you know as much as I do I can't deny it. I really want to be with him and I wish we could be but that is so against the rules of the employment I think, I was never actually told. It would be different if he went to LAAA then it would be more then the summer. However it wouldn't be so I was just waiting my time. I also liked Drew and yeah he was interested in me so maybe I should try to focus on that and see where it goes but why is Shane the one always in my head? I need to figure it out. It couldn't stay there all summer, could it? I sigh and sit up grabbing my song book of my desk needing to write.

After about an hour getting a few lines down I laid down on my bed just resting drifting into a light sleep. I didn't know why I wanted a nap but apparently my body wasn't disagreeing with my mind as it let me sleep, thankfully it let me rest dreamlessly. I woke up to hear two people in the pool house knowing it was Josh and Shane I woke up straightening out my hair and walking in.

"Hey can I play?" I ask and Josh looks to me

"Yeah" Josh said happily handing me a remote as we started playing Mario kart. For not having a game system at home he was really good. He beat me and Shane most of the time. I laughed as Shane was mostly twelve all but once Josh was always in the top six. I was all over the place usually above 10th though which always beat Shane.

We eventually made our way to dinner where we all sat down enjoying it. We had salad, Steaks and potatoes which was amazing. Especially since they were barbequed, the kids had hot dogs and hamburgers but they were fairly young so I wasn't surprised. After dinner the kids have left and I stood up to leave and I saw Shane about to do the same when Paul spoke.

"Wait Anna and I would like to have a word with you two if you don't mind"

I sit back down "Okay sure"

"Alright, we know you two are housemates and have heard you two really hang out a lot together but we want to make sure there is nothing romantic in this situation" Anna spoke

"Not at all" Shane said

"Yeah it was just fun hanging out, we are strictly just friends" I reassured them

"Okay, We know you are both attractive teenagers and of the opposite fact but we don't want to be making the wrong decision by letting you two be house mates" Paul said

"Not at all dad, nothing romantic" Shane said and I nodded

"Yeah, nothing at all"

"Alright, and to make it clear if anything happens and more than I want to let you both know we will take it very seriously. We are very strict to our rules and if any of that occurs Mitchie your services will be terminated immediately do you both understand" Anna said strictly

"Yeah I do" I said

I notice Shane shake his head then let out a breath "Yeah me too" He finally said and they let us go.

We both walked into the pool house and Shane went to straight to the couch as I went to the freezer wanting ice cream.

"Want some" I asked him from the kitchen

"Please" He said smiling

I made two bowls of ice cream and we both ate some. Eventually I was almost done and I saw Shane getting close. God did I ever want to kiss him but that was not going to happen. He was leaning closer.

"SHANE" I said really loud "We can't"

"I know" He said rubbing his thumb upon my cheek "You had ice cream"

"Sorry" I said feeling so stupid

I ate in quiet then out my dish in the sink and went into my room locking the door wanting to scream. I was so stupid. I wanted to kiss him so bad and I thought he wanted to but he was just helping me. I felt like an idiot. I changed into my pyjamas and went to bed. They were taking the rules so strict that I was even more scared of how I was feeling. I really liked Shane and it sucked. I liked him and nothing I could do, would let us be together. I let out a shaky breath tears in my eyes as I fell asleep which I soon found out would be a restless sleep.

* * *

**Shane's Point of View**

Wow maybe she really did want me to kiss her. To be completely honest I had thought about it but I wouldn't want her to risk her job because as I much as I wished I knew I wasn't worth it for her. I sighed closing all the curtains and putting the dished into the dish washer. I walked to my room staying in only boxers lying down. I put my headphones in listening to my iPod as I went to sleep. I loved my parents but I hated how serious they would be if anything happened between me and Mitchie. I wanted it to and I believe she did to but nothing ever would, life sucked. Thinking about ways to prevent myself from wanting Mitchie I closed my eyes letting sleep consume my body as music played through my ear buds, this summer would be anything but normal.

**A/N: Wow that was kind of intense. So we all know they like each other. The only people that don't are his family and well themselves. They both want to continue and want stuff to happen but knowing it can't happen will probably drive them insane. Do they give in and if they do what happens. Guess you will have to read the next chapter. Please Read and Review. I will get chapter 7 up when I can. Enjoy, sorry for errors and please REVIEW!**

**~Kim**


	8. On A Date

Worth The Risk

Chapter 8: On A Date

**Mitchie's Point of View**

Since Sunday night Monday as come and gone but I was still confused, angry and so scared. My feelings haven't gone away and I doubted they would. I loved being around Shane and last night we hung out and watched TV. It wasn't awkward just I couldn't bring myself to sit on the same couch. He was too intense and I would be drawn to him yet again. It is now 6:30 on Tuesday and I'm still in bed debating my actions and how I would get over this, if I ever would? I couldn't give in and neither could he. We both know this but how would we not? I get up and get dressed I decided I would shower after the day.

I got dressed in light washed skinny leg shorts that go to my knee. I then put on a pink t-shirt. I tied my hair up in a pony tail grabbing my purse and walking out into the main room. I saw Shane already awake at the island eating. There were noticeable bags under his eyes, from lack of sleep no doubt.

"Hey, morning" I said reaching for a juice box

"Hey" He said eating some toast

"You look tired, no sleep?" I asked

"Yeah I didn't get much" He let out a small smile "I am probably going back after I eat" He confirmed

"Alright, well I will see you around 4 if your here" I smiled leaving the pool house and into the main house for the day. At least the kids would keep my mind off of certain things. Don't make me tell you, you know exactly what or who I'm talking about.

* * *

**Shane's Point of View**

I sigh putting down my toast as she leaves for work. I was so mad at my parents and my feelings. Why of all people would my heart chose to like. The only girl I really related too in the forms of life, worked for my parents meaning it was illegal in their eyes that we like each other. I mean I think she likes me but I am not even sure. I hope she did because it was so obvious I did, well to me it was, maybe she didn't even notice.

Pushing away my plate to angry to eat I walked into my room lying down on my bed. I know I sound like a girl but this was really eating away at me. I never met a girl like her and I really wanted to get to know her in a romantic sense. Of course she had to be a nanny for my parents and 100% off limits. I know I am saying this a lot but UGH. Drew likes her and it so obvious. God I hated that guy because I'm sure Mitchie would go for him if she didn't notice I liked her. He was way too old for her and that pissed me off. I know she is 18 and old enough to decide but shouldn't she be with someone like 19, like me. I groaned closing my eyes tight. This is why I had no sleep last night, Mitchie.

Finally I feel my eyes falling closed without me having to fight them. Maybe I would get some sleep. My final though before I fell into unconsciousness was how would I ever make it through the summer? Would I have to stay away from her because that was either going to be hard or impossible.

* * *

**Mitchie's Point of View**

It was about 2:00 and I and Josh just arrived at the park for his soccer practice. I smiled seeing Drew in the stands and walked over sitting beside him.

"Hey" I said smiling

"Oh, Hey Mitchie"

"What's up?" I ask noticing he is distant

"Are you and Shane dating?" He asked and I let out a laugh

"No, he is Josh's brother and even if I did like him I wouldn't'" I said

"Do you like him? Because he likes you" He said

"I mean I am attracted to him but I don't see me dating him" I wasn't lying I was attracted to him but with our circumstances I couldn't actually see us dating especially since it was against the rules. Even if I wanted to I need the money for more than anything. Music will always be my life and to be honest Shane probably wouldn't. "And he doesn't like me"

"No offence but if you don't see it you are blind. He was all over you the other night. Well not physically but they he watched you and the way he talked to me he was jealous or something. He likes you" Drew said matter-of-factly.

"I mean maybe but I don't feel that way" I said. I know I did slightly but I was also attracted to Drew, right?

"Oh okay" He said and we stayed silent for a few minutes "Mitchie do you want to go out, tonight, like on a date?" He asked not looking me in the eyes

I was a little shocked I didn't see the coming. Well maybe I did but didn't really expect it right away and here. "I'd love too" I smiled

"Great. Do you want to meet at the mall and we can go see a movie and grab a bite to eat" He asked

"Sure I'd love that" I smiled being honest. I wanted to go out on a date and Drew was really nice. I know I wasn't using him. Maybe there was a reason why I was housemates with Shane, it wasn't meant to be?

After Josh was done practice I said goodbye to Drew and we decided to meet around 5:30. I got in the car with Josh and picked up his sister's going back to the house. Allison arrived a few minutes early so I said bye to the 3 of them and made my way to the pool house to get ready. I didn't see Shane and I went straight to my room to have a shower. I showered and got out wrapping a towel around my body and my hair. I had a smile on my face and I was excited about it honestly.

I got dressed into a pair of black skinny jeans with a red belt hanging on my hips. I slipped on a red tank top. I slipped my red heels on my feet and then went to the bathroom letting my hair fall out of the towel. I brush my damp hair letting is cascade down my back. I applied make-up to my freshly clean face smiling as I finished. I got my purse, phone and keys and headed out to the main room. I see Shane leaving the pool house.

"Shane" I say and he turns around looking up and down as I blush "Where are you going?"

"I'm hanging out with Josh tonight and I want to talk to my parents, where are you?" He asked curious

"To the mall" I confirmed

"Alright, I will see you later. Have fun Mitch" He said smiling leaving

I smiled feeling a little bad. I wasn't lying though I was actually going to the mall just for a date and not to shop which he probably thought I was but I wasn't going to tell the truth about what I was doing. If Drew was right and Shane did like me I didn't want to hurt him, even though he knew it wouldn't happen.

I arrived at the mall and met Drew by the restaurant. We both went in as we decided we would eat before we saw the movie. We got a table for two and decided what we were having for dinner. I ordered the Ranch Chicken burger with fries it sounded really good. Drew got a club sandwich with fries and a beer which I stole a couple sips from and he was definitely looking. We talked and laughed the whole time we were in the restaurant. I could feel his staring once in awhile knowing I was showing a little cleavage and yeah he was attractive so I didn't mind that much.

We arrived in front of the movie entrance around 7:30. We decided to see the movie When in Rome and it started at 8. He bought the tickets and we both got a soda as we made our way into the theatre. We sat near the back of the theatre having a great view of the screen. The movie ended up being hilarious. Drew and I held hands most of the way our fingers intertwined. His hand was so warm and comforting I really enjoyed it. I leant against his shoulder. He didn't out his arm around me but held my hand tightly most of the movie.

The movie finished and holding hands we left the theatre and went and got some frozen yogurt before the mall was closed. It was about 10:00 when we finished our yogurt and headed to the parking lot as the mall was now closing. Holding hands he walked me to my car. I turned around leaning against the side of it facing him smiling. I had a really nice time with him,

"Thanks Drew it was really fun" I smile

"Yeah it was thanks Mitchie, it was an amazing date"

"It really was" I smile "Can we do it again sometime"

"Definitely"

I saw him get closer and he leaned in to kiss me as I kissed back. I could feel some electricity throw my body. Nothing like the electricity when I kissed Shane but that was in the heat of the moment. This kiss was genuine and very enjoyable. I wrapped my hand around his neck pulling him closer deepening the kiss. His body was pressed against mine as I was now leaning hard against the car. We finally pulled away breathing a little heavy.

"Goodnight" I said finally

"Goodnight Mitchie" He said kissing my lisp quickly as I returned it

He smiles sticking his hands in his pockets as I watched him walk towards his car. Damn he really was hot and that kiss was even hotter. Still overwhelmed I get into my car and head home a smile upon my face.

I get home and to the pool house to see Shane on the couch. I smile starting towards my room.

"Hey Shane" I said smiling

"Hey did you have fun"

"Yeah, lots actually, how was your night"

"It was alright, nights are more fun with you but whatever, I'm glad you had fun. Did you buy anything?"

"Nah couldn't find anything worth it, maybe next time. I have to work early though so I will see you tomorrow?" I asked

"Sure night Mitchie" He said getting up turning the TV off

"Night" I said and walked to my room as I heard him walk to his as well.

After washing my face of make-up and brushing my teeth. I removed my clothed and got into a pair of silk pyjamas pants and a loose t-shirt. I curled up in my blankets comfortable with a huge smile on my face. Maybe I was meant to be with Drew. His lips were electrifying and it was enjoyable. However felt like there should have been more fireworks when we kissed. Pushing that thought to the back of my head I fell asleep with a big smile upon my face no thoughts of Shane circulating in my head, for once.

**A/N: Don't be mad I had too. I have a plan for the 10****th**** so the 9****th**** will be a little boring and not that long but I still want you to read it. It will hopefully be over 1000 words but not much else. I will do what I can. It will be the rest of the week up until 4 on Friday because my plan starts to take place there. I am excited so you should be too. Shane deserves her or so he thinks but what does she think. She finally realizes his might like her and so far denying her feelings is working, but maybe not for long. The 9****th**** will be up soon. Sorry for errors please read and review.**

**~Kim**


	9. True Friend

Worth The Risk

Chapter 9: True Friend

**Mitchie's Point of View**

It was now Wednesday and I just finished work and headed into the pool house. I smiled walking into the sun filled room. I heard no sign of Shane so I walked into my room and got my bikini from my closet. I got dressed into the white one with colourful hearts all over it. I wrap a towel around my hips slipping on my flip flops and making my way to the pool. I untie my towel and slip off my flip flops and dive in, the water consuming my body. I smiled feeling the cool water surround my body. I pop up out of the water seeing Shane walking towards the pool house at the edge of the pool listening to his iPod. I smile swimming over kicking my legs soaking him and I burst out laughing as he looks over with an angry face. He takes his iPod tossing it onto the table and instantly jumps in as I start swimming faster.

He soon catches my hips picking me out of the water and spinning me around tossing me into the water my body being consumed again by water.

"Like that?" He asks as I popped up smiling

"Yeah it was fun" I laugh

"Dang" He says smirking

He takes off his shirt throwing it to the side of the pool. He starts swimming towards me as I just stand there. I then swim up to him stopping in front of him.

"What are you going to do?" I ask challenging

"What are you doing?" He asked

"THIS!" I said smiling pushing his head under water smiling

He pops back up "Alright that was good" he says laughing

We swim for about another 30 minutes joking around until I get out and wrap a towel around me "Bye" I said walking in knowing he is without a towel. I walk into my room changing into sweat pants and a t-shirt. It was a salt water pool so I didn't mind. I kept my hair up in a pony tail. I walk into the main room seeing wet foot print leading to his room.

I walk into the kitchenette looking what I can make for dinner. I decided on two chicken breasts. I start them on the stove when I start cleaning lettuce and decided to make chicken Caesar salads. I finish the salad and cut up the chicken tossing it in. I toss it up and serve a bowl walking over to the couch turning on TV and eating well watching it.

"What smells good" I hear Shane's voice

"Chicken salad" I said smiling

"Alright awesome" He smiles getting some and eating beside me on the couch

After dinner I grabbed his dishes and mine and did the dishes well he apparently just watched TV. I walk into my room and open up my lap top.

"What are you doing?" He asks standing at the door

"Writing an e-mail, you can come in if you want" I say

He comes in sitting on my bed beside my desk. He leans back leaning on his elbows his shirt sticking to his chest and I can't help but notice his abs. I smile looking back to my e-mail noticing my parents haven't sent me back but decided to write another anyway.

"One second" I say to Shane as I start typing quickly.

_To: Mom and Dad_

_From: Mitchie_

_Hey,_

_Just wanted to check in and see how you are doing? I was on a date and it was amazing and got a kiss. Mom if dad is reading this cover his eyes because he will be mad and doesn't need to know that. I have to go but I look forward to hearing from you. _

_Love you Lots_

_Mitchie XOX_

I look at Shane. "What's up?"

"Bored I was wondering if you wanted to work on music or something" He says smiling

"Maybe" I say smiling sitting on my bed beside him

"Well do you have anything started?" He asked

"Not really, I had a few lines of a song but that's it" I say

"Can I hear them" He asks

"Sure I guess" I said getting my book and opening it to the 4th page and sang the first verse.

I've been bruised and I've been broken

Can't believe that I put up with all this pain

I've been used and I was choking on the promise I would never fall again

Mmm

I used to sing to your twisted symphony

The weights that had me trapped inside your misery

But now I know the reason that I couldn't breathe

"That's really good. Could I suggest something?" he asked

"Sure what would that be?"

"Okay well the second line, try dragging on the word pain more. Also pause after sing for a couple of seconds and then continue. The rest sounds amazing" He smiled

"Alright" I smile trying it again

"Perfect" He smiles

"It will be amazing after you get the rest of the lyrics do you have any finished songs?" He asked

"Yeah I have one that I like" I say

"Let me hear it?" He asks

"Alright, it is about me and my friend back home I have a track for it"

He nods let me knowing its okay and I press play on my computer and start singing.

We sign are cards and letters BFF

You got a million ways to make me laugh

Your looking out for me you got my back

It's so good to have you around

You know the secrets I could never tell

And when I'm quiet you break through my shell

Don't feel the need to do a rebel yell

Cause you keep my feet on the ground

You're a true friend

You're here till the end

You pull me aside when something ain't right

Talk with me now and into the night

Till it's all right again

You're a true friend

You don't get angry when I change the plans

Somehow you're never out of second chances

Won't say I told you when I'm wrong again

I'm so lucky

Yeah

That a found

A true friend

You're here till the end

You pull me aside when something ain't right

You talk with me now and into the night

Till it's all right again

True friends will go to the end of the earth

Till they find the things you needed

Friends hang on through the ups and downs

Cause they've got someone to believe in

A true Friend

You're here till the end

You pull me aside when something ain't right

Talk with me now and into the night

No need to pretend

You're a true friend

You're here till the end

You pull me aside when something ain't right

Talk with me now and into the night

Till it's alright again

You're a true friend

You're a true Friend

You're a true friend

"That's a really good song. Did you write it buy yourself?" He asked

"Yeah, well my friend helped a little but mostly me I made the track. Every time I sing it I remember here and it lights up my day." I say smiling

"So you are still very good friends?" he asks

"We don't talk as much. We e-mail once in a while but we are both in college now but she has the song as well. We both have a recording of us singing it on our computers so yeah I hope she still listens to it.

"I'm sure she does"

"Thanks Shane" I said smiling hugging him friendly as he returns in

"You're welcome" He said smiling "Do you want to go surfing Friday right after work?"

"Sure I'd love too" I smile

"Awesome" He smiles "I'm tired so I'm going to get some sleep but I will see you tomorrow?"

"Definitely" I smile as I watch him leave my room and go into his.

I smile happily lying down in my bed turning off my lights tired as well. That was really fun and I was definitely exited about Friday. Surfing was fun especially with Shane.

It is now Thursday and I just arrived at the park with Josh for his practice. AS he runs off to the field I see Drew leaning against his car and I walk over.

"Hey" I say closer as he walks over to me hugging me and giving me quick kiss on the lips which I return

"Let's go watch them" I say smiling taking his hand

"Alright" He says intertwining our fingers

We walk over to the bleachers sitting together holding hands as I lean against his shoulder. We talk a little well they practice then kiss a quick goodbye before we leave once again. That night I called Drew and we talked for about 2 hours before I finally got off the phone and decided to go to bed. He worked till 5 on Friday's and he asked what I was doing. I told him I was surfing with Shane and since I liked Drew I invited him. He would be there around 6. I knew Shane might be jealous but that might be fun to watch, right. Plus I still doubted he liked me. I fell asleep happy for tomorrow night will be fun and might just get interesting.

**A/N: Alright I know it is crappy and I probably won't have the next chapter up for a little bit. I will do my best as Chapter 10 is going to be exciting for me to write and probably for you to read. Chapter 10 will be longer and better detail I just wanted to get this up and Drew is really getting along with Mitchie. Shane loves her music and songs and well her. Let's just see where this takes us. Sorry for errors pleas review I will update soon.**

**~Kim**


	10. The Fun Begins

Worth The Risk

Chapter 10: The Fun Begins

**Mitchie's Point of View**

I woke up 10 minutes ago and it is now 6:00 Friday morning. I was quite excited for today. I walked into the bathroom having a shower getting dressed into a pair of jean shorts that end halfway to my knees. I slip on a long white tank top that ends at my thighs with a black belt hanging around my hips. I slip on my bangles and tie my hair up in a messy bun. I grab my Roxy tote bag placing it upon my bed. I grab a towel, my sunscreen and my sunglasses placing them within the bag for when I was leaving after work. I slipped my wallet and keys into it then slipped my phone into my jeans pocket walking out into the main room. I see Shane is still asleep and grab a juice box and go back into my room with 15 minutes left and check my e-mail.

_To: Mitchie_

_From: Mom and Dad_

_Hey Honey,_

_Sorry we haven't got back till now. Dad didn't read it don't worry about that. So this boy is it that Shane that brought you surfing. If he can get you on a surfboard I bet anyone could now. Is it fun? Anyway let me know how it's going._

_Love always_

_Mom and Dad_

I smile reading the conversation laughing at the thought of me and Shane and typing back a quick response.

_To: Mom and Dad_

_From: Mitchie_

_Hey,_

_No not Shane he is the Gray's son so off limits completely even though he is quite attractive. No this is Drew he takes a kid to soccer practice where I take the Gray's other son so we met there. We aren't official but maybe soon. Surfing is fun though I am going tonight again. Wish me luck._

_Love you lots_

_Mitchie XOX_

I quickly close my computer walking out of my room and going into the main room to see Shane still isn't up. I roll my eyes thinking he is lucky to sleep in and walk into the main house for my day with the kids.

* * *

**Shane's Point of View**

I lay in bed it being 6:30. I hear Mitchie up and moving around. Glad to see she is up from a good sleep. I did fall asleep happily after how we hung out two nights ago but I have been awake since 4:30 and I don't know why. I was dreaming of Mitchie and it was good until that Drew came in the picture and turned into a heartbreak nightmare. Have I mentioned I really hate that guy and I barely know him?

Why would she want an older guy when she could have me? She really just had to say it and would be with her in a heartbeat. I know it won't happen because she wants and needs this money. I know that and it is selfish that I want her to myself. I knew my parents needed her but she was my dream girl. My perfect match and I knew it. Stupid money and school and UGH! I hate this situation.

I close my eyes pulling the blankets up over my head really needing to sleep. I was going to the beach tonight with Mitchie all to myself. That made me happier and I slowly drifted back to sleep. If only life was as perfect as my dreams involving her, I and our lips connected. Damn this summer is getting more difficult every minute.

It was now 4:05 and Mitchie just returned. I was changed into a white wife beater and a pair or plaid swim shorts. I smiled as she came out looking gorgeous. Her hair was in a pony tail. She was wearing a red bikini with a blue wrap around skirt around her hips that went to her thighs and a white tank top.

"Ready?" She asked slipping her sunglasses upon her head

"Definitely" I smile slipping mine over my eyes opening the door

She slides her sunglasses over her eyes as we exit the pool house making our way to my car. I smile getting in as she does and we are soon making our way towards the beach, windows open the wind running through our hair. Even hers was getting blown around still in a pony tail. I didn't mind her shampoo apparently smells like sugar, my new favourite sent.

We arrive at the beach and both get out going to the surf shop. She got a board well I got our wetsuits and my board. We then made our way down to the sand and found a spot we laid our towels out stripping off our clothes so we are in our bathing suits. I really love her body and that she had a belly button ring. We get dressed into our wetsuits and make our way to the water. Both restless to start surfing, we went right to it. It was about 4:45 so about an hour then we could have dinner and start again.

About an hour later after many falls on her behave and some perfect rides by me we dragged our boards back to the beach sticking them into the sand as we strip of our wet suits and make our way to the snack bar for dinner. Mitchie got a club sandwich as fried with a coke and I got a cheeseburger with onion rings and a coke. We made our ways back to our towels and started eating.

* * *

**Mitchie's Point of View**

Shane and I were eating and I knew Drew would be here soon and I was excited. My phone rang and I dug for it answering it.

"Hello"

"Hey you, sorry I will be another 30 minutes, I will be there soon, can you wait?" Drew's voice asked

"Sure I am eating so that's fine talk to you later" I smiled hanging up

"Who was that?" Shane asked

"Drew" I confirmed and with a his mouth in a tight line he nodded

Shane got dressed into his wet suit as I was still eating.

"See you out there?" He asked

"Yeah in a bit" I said smiling as I watched him run back out to the water riding some waves.

Soon I feel two hands wrap around my eyes and I husky guess who beside them.

"Drew!" I exclaim through his hands away leaning my head back to see him. He brings his lips down to mine in a soft sweet kiss. I smiled kissing back forgetting about two brown eyes that were in the ocean.

Soon Drew and I made our way into the ocean surfing as well. It was really fun with him. I only noticed Shane once and he was falling so it was hard not to laugh. He didn't look jealous but whatever. One Drew and I rose slowly on mine but before we fell her wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me off the board as we plunged into the water me popping back up laughing so hard. He then kissed me and I kiss back for a while. About an hour later and the sun was starting to set we started back towards shore. We get there to realize Shane gone. Maybe he was tired but for some reason I thought it was a little more than that. I packed up Drew agreeing to drive me home. I placed my wetsuit in Shane's locker knowing the code and returning my board. I got into Drew's car and we headed towards the Gray's where I knew I would have to confront Shane, he said he would give me a ride home but I guess he didn't know Drew was there was it that big of deal?

We get there and I undo my seatbelt turning towards him "Thanks for tonight it was fun"

"It really was, we should do it again" I smile placing a kiss upon his lips he returns

"Goodnight Mitchie" he said as we pulled apart

"Goodnight" I said kissing him once more then getting out watching him drive away then make my way to the pool house. I walk in and to Shane's door hearing the shower running so I walk to my room and shower as well changing into sweat pants and a t-shirt. I let my hair stay down damp and walk over to his room knocking on the door.

"Go away" I hear him grumble

"No what's up" I ask walking in standing in his room closing his door to see him leaning against his head board staring at the wall

"Nothing"

"There is something. You just left making Drew drive me home what's your problem?" I asked

"You" He said bitterly

"What did I do? You're jealous of Drew aren't you?"

"Yeah you know what I am" he said

"Shane I like him it's not like we had anything"

"That's why a week ago we were kissing and now your sucking face with him" He shot back

"I got lost in the moment. You're good looking but we can't be together"

"It doesn't mean I don't want to be" He said sternly

"No you don't" I said calmly

"Yes I do" He said in a strong tone

"No you don't" I said strongly

"Yes I do" He shot back just as strongly

"PROVE IT" I practically yell and as soon as it came out of my mouth I stand frozen and regret it as he gets out of bed walking over and pulls me close kissing me hard then softens as his one hand cups my cheek as his one arm is around my hips holding me close. I can't help but kiss back electricity shooting through my body at an alarming rate. My hands make their way to his hair running through it.

"You proved it" I say quietly again kissing him again knowing it was right

Soon we were lying on his bed making out with fiery kisses. I kissed back as he was lying on top of me not totally sexually but it was definitely hot. As I felt his tongue drag across my lips I allowed entrance as our tongues danced together in battle for dominance. His kisses were amazing. He was definitely a good kisser. I kissed back. We pulled apart and I let out a soft moan as he started kissing my jaw bone and down my neck. I could feel him sucking on a certain part, there was definitely going to be a mark on me tomorrow. Not that I minded, wow I was making out with Shane.

I pulled his mouth back up to mine my hands running through his hair and it was my turn to start kissing his jaw bone down to his neck. I don't know if he ever got a mark but he would tonight. I was kissing up his neck and start sucking and nibbling a little behind his ear as he himself let out a soft moan. I have no idea why we left each other hickies. I guess our connection was more than we thought and obviously we both felt the same.

We soon pulled apart breathing heavy and he rolled off of me.

"I should go to bed" I said getting up

"Yeah, maybe you should" he said "Goodnight"

"Goodnight" I said kissing him once more and going into my room running my hand through my hair wondering what just happened. After that I would not be able to kiss Drew again nothing could compare to that. The way he held me and the ways his lips fitted against mine, god that was amazing. I lay in my bed my lips tingling with the sensation of his against them. I soon drifted off to sleep Shane the only thing in my head. This was definitely starting something, but wait I couldn't do that. There was no possible way, was there?

* * *

**Shane's Point of View**

I just made out with Mitchie. I gave her a hicky and she was fine with it? That wasn't her was it? Of course it was and I would never forget it. Apparently the attraction was mutual. She gave me a hicky too. I never received one before but it was an amazing sensation. I was still shocked lying in my bed still breathing heavy. I can't believe that just happened. I smile knowing that she kissed me again before going to bed. I lay in bed sleep taking over my body as I sleep a smile playing upon my lips.

I wake up around 9:30 then next morning still smiling. In only pyjamas pants I make my way to the main room to see Mitchie not up. I go to her room knocking on the door and opening it to see her still asleep. I smile as she looks peaceful and I make my way towards the bed. I get in behind her and wrap my one arm around her cuddling close.

"Morning" She says moving closer towards me

"Morning gorgeous" I say stroking her hair as I tighten my arm around her

Her hand moves to mine intertwining out fingers together as I kiss her temple. It was weird cuddling already. We aren't even together or talked about last night, this was one weird situation but I wasn't complaining, and hoped in the end I wouldn't be at all.

"MITCHIE!" I hear my mom's voice yell and frozen in place a stare at her in horror. I hear her close the front door and footsteps start their way towards her room.

**A/N: Anyway I hope you were all excited and enjoyed this chapter. I was too excited to wait so here it is. I loved this chapter it was amazing. What is going to happen? Are they going to get caught and why is Shane's mom calling her name? I guess you will have to read more. I got a few reviews saying it was like Romeo and Juliet and never really thought of it that way but it sort of is. Sorry for Errors but at least I am updating. I won't be until next week, I have a busy weekend but I will write when I can. Please read and review! Enjoy**

**~Kim**


	11. To Be Caught or Not To Be Caught

Worth The Risk

Chapter 11: To Be Caught or Not To Be Caught

**Shane's Point of View**

After staring at Mitchie for 5 second I realize what's happening. I look at the door the footprint getting louder

"Mitchie get in the bathroom and turn on the shower" I said and she stands up

"What?"

"She might look in my room after just go" I hissed quietly and she did. I grabbed a sweater I found on the floor and swung it on as I was shirtless. I open the music notebook and looked up to see my Mom just stopping at the door. That was close.

"Shane? What are you doing in Mitchie's bed?" She asked

"We were working on music and then she decided to have a shower so I was just looking over lyrics.

"Alright, remember the rules" She said sternly

"Yes mom don't worry I remember them, so does Mitchie" I said

"Alright well there is a package for her at the main house, will you tell her after she is out of her shower" she said

"Yes I will" I said looking back down at the lyrics

"Bye Shane" She said in her motherly voice which I hated and made her way back out of the room. That was a fucking close call.

I heard the pool house door click then walked over to the bathroom door knocking letting Mitchie know it was safe."You can come out now" I say walking back over taking off the sweater and get back under the covers as I was before we were interrupted.

She came out still in her pyjamas and walked to the other side of the bed and got in under then blankets curling up to me laying her head against my bare chest. I felt her place a kiss just below my collar bone as her breathing slowed as she fell asleep. I smiled loving holding her in my arms well stroking her long brown hair. She was an amazing girl if only every day could begin like this. I knew we would have to talk about last night and figure what we are going to do but at this moment all I knew was I wanted to attend LAAA if I could get an apartment downtown LA and after summer Mitchie could be all mine, if she wanted to be. I really hoped she wanted to be. Guess I would find out when she wakes up. I lay my head upon the pillow closing my eyes and also falling asleep holding my dream girl, in my arms with a huge smile on both of our faces.

2 hours after I woke up to a stirring Mitchie. Soon she lifted her head and looked at me smiling. I leaned down and places I soft kiss upon her forehead and she giggles looking back up at me.

"What did your mom want?" She asked curiously

"You have a package up front" I told her smiling

"Oh, well do we have to go get it" She asked

"Yeah do you want to actually shower first and I will then we can go get your package?" I asked

"Sure we'll shower then go get it then we have to talk alright?" she said smiling standing up

"Yeah okay" I get up kissing her cheek and head to my room to shower up. I didn't know what would come of this talk but I was hoping it would be okay.

* * *

**Mitchie's Point of View**

As I stepped into the shower letting the hot water stream down my body a smile was playing on my lips. I didn't know I liked Shane that much until last night when everything happened. I knew I had to end things with Drew even though it wasn't official just I felt so strongly for Shane, my feelings for Drew were barely there. There was still one problem, his parents.

This morning was one close call. Thank god he was quick thinking I was almost frozen. I wash my hair and body then turn off the water wrapping a towel around my body and hair. I slip on a pair of blue jean Capri pants. I slip on a white t-shirt well tying my wet hair up into a messy bun.

I walk into the main room with my flip flops on as Shane walks out of his room. He was in a black wife beater and black and red surfer shorts. I smile as he smiles back.

"Let's go get my package" I asked

"Sure" He says smiling squeezing my hand and let go as we walk into the main house and we both had a smile on our faces.

We reached the package a long narrow box and I immediately knew what it was. My parents said they would send me my keyboard for next semester but I didn't mean they meant thins so but I was really happy. Since it was an awkward Shape Shane helped I and we brought it into the pool house and into my room.

"What is it?" Shane asked as we laid it out on my bed/

"My keyboard that I attach to my computer and it has come of my mixes on it" I smile and he smiles

"Awesome do you want help setting it up?" I asked

"Yeah but first we should talk" I said and he sighed nodding his head

"My room" he suggests and we make our way to his room sitting on the bed

"So it happened" I say breaking the silence

"Yeah it did" He smiles at me and I can't help but smile back

"Shane your parents are serious about this and I can't I really need this money" I said

"I understand that" he says quietly "However are attraction his begging for us to be together, right?" He asked

"Yeah I want to be with you but they will find out and no money for school" I said sadly

"What if they don't find out?" He asked

"But that's a really big risk" She said

"Is what we have worth it?" He asks

"I don't know we live on their property they will probably find out" I said quietly

"We can be sneaky plus we just have to be careful can we just try it" I said squeezing her hand

"Yeah we can try" I said smiling leaning in and kissing him quickly

"Remember I'm screwed if we get caught" I reminded him

"Don't worry we will do our best" He smiled kissing me again

We finally end up setting up my keyboard and my laptop then we decided to go for a swim. We both get changed and go to the pool. Before I can jump in he grabs me by the waist and runs jumping in with me in his arms screaming.

"Got you" he says laughing as we reach the surface. I put my hands on his shoulders leaning in then push his head down as hard as I can into the pool laughing as he reached the surface smiling swimming closer to me. He wraps his arms around my waist. I see him glance up then plants his lips against mine and I return it.

Getting into the kiss I hear the click of a door and jumped apart "Laps" I mouth and we start doing laps

"Hey Shane" I hear Paul's voice sound as I keep doing laps

"Hey dad" Shane said smiling "What's up"

"Nothing the kids and I were going to swim but I'm sure you don't want to swim with them" He said

"I'd love to" Shane said smiling

Soon enough the kids, Paul, Shane and I were all swimming in the pool the sun beaming upon us and it was actually getting pretty hot.

"I think I'm going to go inside" I said getting out drying off

"Alright see you later" Shane said smiling

I look back when I'm at the pool house and he looks back sending a wink my way and I smile walking into the pool house and go shower. I finish showering and get into a pair of plaid pyjamas and a tank top. Then sit on my bed working on the lyrics he heard the other day. I sat on my bed writing while waiting for Shane to come back. I wanted to do something tonight. I didn't know what but something.

30 minutes later and a chorus later I stopped writing and leaned back on my bed. I heard the door click and got up walking out to go see Shane.

"Hey" I said smiling giving him a hug even though he was still wet

"Hi to you too" He chuckles kissing my cheek "Miss me?"

"Maybe a little" I giggle "Can I sing you my song I think I got the chorus" I smile and he nods.

Holding his hand we walk to my room and sit down on the bed and I open the notebook and started singing the songs I sang a few nights ago.

I've been bruised and I've been broken

Can't believe that I put up with all this pain

I've been used and I was choking on the promise I would never fall again

Mmm

I used to sing to your twisted symphony

The weights that had me trapped inside your misery

But now I know the reason that I couldn't breathe

Cause all I want

Is everything you're not

So go ahead and slam the door

Cause you can shut me out

No I don't

Don't care what you say

Cause all I really

all I really want

Is everything you're not

Never going to break my heart again

Never going to see my face again

Everything you're not

Never wanna feel this way again

I finish smiling and look at him to see almost a shocked face.

"What is it bad?" I ask afraid

He chuckles "Definitely not. It's amazing and you have so much power just singing to me you just sing it like it should be done. The chorus is perfect."He smiles giving me a quick kiss

"Thanks" I smile

"Well I do know one thing" He said "I better behave or I'll be a Mitchie Torres single" He says teasingly and I laugh hitting his chest

"You wish" I said closing my book

"Definitely do" He winks

"Can we do something tonight?" I ask with a puppy pout

"Anything" He replies happy

"Shopping at the mall" She asked

"Sure I needed some new clothes" He smiles kissing my cheek

"What time do you want to leave?" I ask

"How about 5, we can grab a bite to eat at a restaurant then shop and come back to say a proper goodnight" He smiles kissing me softly "That was a preview" He laughs and I feel heat rise to my cheeks

"Sounds good" I said laughing "Now no offence but go shower" I giggle leaning on my head board

"Alright" He laugh kissing my cheek and watch him disappear into his room to shower.

I smiles thinking about him in almost a daze until my phone started ringing. I look at my caller ID and sigh, it was Drew and what was I going to say to him. I couldn't tell him about Shane right now but I couldn't date him. This was going to be interesting.

I pressed talk and brought the phone to my ear "Hello?"

"Hey Mitchie" I hear Drew say

"Hi Drew" I say as happy as I can

"Are you busy tonight?" he asks

"Yeah, sorry but me and Shane are hanging out" I say and then hear him sigh and almost afraid of what was to come

"Mitchie, I really like you" He says

"I know I like you too" I say

"I know, I see that but I'm not sure you are being true. I see your connection with Shane it's obvious you are attracted and he's attracted to you." He sighs "We can talk and be friends but we can't date" He said

"Drew..." I say getting interrupted

"It's fine Mitchie really. I do care for you so I'm not going to tell the Gray's or anything if anything is happening" He says "Good luck but before you jump in two feet at a time make sure it's what you want because not everything works out, is everything always worth the risk big or small?"

"Okay Drew, thanks" I said

"Bye Mitchie" He says and I hang up kind of shocked and relieved

That was a lot easier than I thought it would be. I didn't even have to lie, he did everything for me and all I had to do was say Shane's name. The biggest thing was if everything was worth the risk? I mean I really liked Shane and we were doing our best to not be caught. It was going well so far. I guess I would only know the answer if we were to get caught or not and the summer ended with the two best things, Shane and the money for school. However one thing would never leave my mind,

Was he going back to Manhattan, so was it worth the risk? I get the money and to school. I had a guy then what. I might lose him? This was frustrating me so I had to stop thinking about it. I go to bathroom and washing my face feeling more refreshed and calmed down letting my thoughts be pushed away. I was happy with Shane so far and if it was worth the risk, I will know. I smiled sitting down on my bed just to see Shane walking in.

"Hey" I smiled motioning my bed so he would sit down

"Hey" He said sitting down placing I kiss on my cheek and wrapping his arm around my shoulder."What are you up to"

"Nothing, Drew called me and practically broke up with me because I said we were hanging out. He won't tell he promised me because he cares for me" I said in a rush

He squeezes my shoulder."Good you're all mine" He says smiling and leans in kissing me as I smile into the kiss.

We kiss for a while longer lying in my bed. His kisses are electric and I am so far addicted to them. Our relationship can't be all physical but I had no reason to think they are. We love music and we definitely just like relaxing each other. This was going to be one good relationship, a good beginning to the summer I was sure I would never forget.

It was 5 and Shane and I were headed to the mall. I didn't dress up much but I did a little bit. I was in black skinny jeans with a white tank top that showed a little cleavage. I was wearing silver chained necklaces that hung down around my chest. I was also wearing black flip flops. Shane wasn't dressed up either he was in a wife beater, what a surprise? He also had on a green button up shirt undone covering his arms. Green definitely looks good on him. He was also in dark jeans and flip flops as well. I smiled as he took my hand and held it well he drove to the mall. His hand was so warm, definitely could get used to this.

We get to the mall decided just to grab something to eat from the food court. Fast food would be good for a change. We were eating elegant meals and good ones in the pool house. I even learned that Shane could good, and it was good.

We just grabbed some good from McDonalds. It was so good. It was greasy but the lack of grease in my recent food made it so much better. I had a smile playing on my lips the whole time we were eating. When we finished we started shopping. Me and Shane walked around the mall hand-in-hand pretty sure we wouldn't see any one we saw.

2 hours later after we were done shopping we decided to get frozen yogurt. I got raspberry and Shane got cherry. I got to say it was really good. We stood up tossing the garbage and felt his hand brushed mine but pulled away when we heard a familiar voice.

"Shane? Mitchie?" a ladies voice asked

We turned around to see Clarissa standing there smiling, Wow she looked a lot happier here then she did when she was at work for the Gray's.

"Hi" I said smiling

"Hi Clarissa" Shane said smiling giving her a quick hug "Having fun on your night off?" he asked

"Yeah, shopping with my girls, are you two having fun?

"Yeah" Respond

"Showing Mitchie around" He smiles "and shopping for more clothes"

"Shane you and your clothes" She shakes her head as they both leave

"Yeah, well you should see all Mitchie's" He says smiling

"She is a very fashionable nanny I give her that" She smiled and I smiled back. "Well have fun, I'm meeting my girls for dinner, bye" She said and we watched as she walked away and I looked at Shane a little confused,

"She has two daughters that are older that live around here as well. She sees them a lot on her nights off" He said and I nodded

After shopping another hour and in hand we made our way back to the house. It was about 9:30 and I decided I would do my laundry later and apparently so did Shane. I was a little tired so I went and changed into pyjama pants and a tank top. Shane came into my room in pyjama pants and a loose white shirt.

"Do you want to watch a movie on my laptop, you look tired" He asked carrying his laptop

"Sure" I said sitting on the bed

He turned off the big light and sat beside me on the bed wrapping his arm around my shoulder and we turned on the movie Jumper. I laid my head on his shoulder and could feel myself falling asleep. The last thing I remember was what he said before I fell completely asleep.

"At least tonight was are night to not be caught"

**A/N: There you go! Here is the 11****th**** chapter I finally finished it took a while. I am proud of this chapter and hope all of you like it too. First I want to thank all of you who are reviewing and who have already alerted my story or added it to your favourites list. Also you have alerted me as an author or added me as a favourite author. It actually means a lot to me. Sorry for errors that will probably be in this chapter. Read and review.**

**~Kim**


	12. Date Night

Worth The Risk

Chapter 12: Date Night

**Shane's Point of View**

Since last Saturday everything has been going well with Mitchie and me. I mean we aren't officially a couple yet but we were close. I mean Friday was a little intense we haven't kissed liked that since we don't want it to be all physical. I mean we share a few kisses here and there and cuddle once in a while but that's about it. We still sleep separately and we usually only cuddle on the couch when all the curtains are closed. We are no were ready to sleep beside each other there could be some high sexual tension, neither of us needed that. I mean we did Saturday morning as a nap but nothing really serious we weren't even "dating" at this point.

We have been out a couple of times but no official dates really. Well I considered them dates but we didn't call them dates officially. We went on a few casual walks along the beach holding hands if not many people were around. It was sometimes difficult because my family knew a lot of people so they knew me but we were doing alright.

Since we hadn't been on an official date that was exactly what I was doing tonight, taking her out to a very nice dinner. Not a really fancy one, I mean we aren't even boyfriend/girlfriend yet but maybe soon. Since it was Friday a made reservations at a nice Italian restaurant in down town La so it would be a fair drive. Even if it was silent it would be nice I would be beside Mitchie after all.

She was currently getting ready as was I. I was almost finished. I walked to the mirror well I finished buttoning up my shirt. My hair was straightened as usual. I was wearing a pair of nice black pants with a nice belt. I had on nice black dress shoes. I had a black and green pin stripe button up on. I smiled fixing my shirt a little then slipped my wallet into my back pocket along with my phone. I slip my key ring upon my finger and walked out to the main room waiting for my date to be ready. It was weird saying that, so I was waiting for Mitchie. There, much better.

I hear her door and stand up and watch in amazement as she comes out. She was dressed up really nicely. She had on a little black dress. It had thick straps over her shoulders as it came down in a v neck. It fell down half way to her knees. Her hair was wavy as normal cascading down her back. She had on some make-up and looked amazingly gorgeous.

"You look amazing" I said smiling

"Thanks and you really clean up nice" She said and I could tell my smile grew bigger.

"Shall we?" I asked

"Yeah we shall" She said laughing and we made our way to my car. I held her door for her like a proper gentleman. Like you know, I was raised to be polite, when I wanted to be.

I was excited and nervous. I had 2 surprises for Mitchie. I had talked to my dad yesterday and no it wasn't about us. About something that only involved me. In my mind yeah it involved Mitchie but my dad did not need to know that, as far as I was concerned.

After about a 45 minute drive we finally enter downtown LA. It was gorgeous at night time with all the city lights illuminated. I smiled looking over Mitchie as she smiled back at me.

"I love LA at night" She said gazing back out the window

"Yeah me too, especially the Hollywood sign" I smiled

"Really, even though I lived here a year I have never had time to drive up there" She said truthfully.

Suddenly an amazing and totally romantic Idea came to me. I could give her, her surprises there it would be almost a perfect moment. I smile back at her. "Well tonight is that night" I smiled "we will go after dinner"

"Really, but we have a long drive" She said

"Trust me it is worth it once you see the lights" I said. Hoping the surprises I have for her would be worth it too.

"Thanks Shane" She said smiling giving me a kiss on the cheek and I just smile and keep driving towards the restaurant I had reservations at..

It was just after six when I turned onto the street containing the restaurant. We hadn't been talking too much but it was nothing but comfortable. I took her hand well we were on the highway which she gladly helped. For some reason we were very comfortable around each other, since we met we have been. I have never been so comfortable around a girl, ever and it was definitely a nice feeling.

I soon turned into the parking lot of a stand-alone dimly lit restaurant. I got out of the car and quickly walked over opening her door taking her hand and letting her step out. I smiled squeezing her hand as she returned it.

"It's so nice being able to hold your hand in public" I said smiling

"It definitely is" She smiled as we walked hand-in-hand towards the restaurant

We got into the restaurant that was fairly small and the hostess led us to a tow person table near the back corner. It had a small candle on it but the best part was it was a little round one with those round benches. We were able to sit beside each other so we did. Our shoulders were touching. I felt like we were an official couple. I smile was constantly playing on my lips.

We decided on ordering an appetizer of fried zucchini. I loved that she would eat almost anything. It was also an Italian restaurant so we figured it would be really good. I had an idea saying I was 21 even though I was 20 so I ordered a bottle of their house wine. Without even asking they pour us both a glass. It was very good. Mitchie seemed to enjoy it too. We ordered our food and just chatted while it came. We just finished our dinner and desert and getting ready to head to the sign. We had been in the restaurant for almost two hours. It was slow but definitely worth it and Mitchie kept telling me repeatedly she loved the restaurant and the food.

On our way back to the car after I paid for dinner we held hands once again. I loved the feeling of her palm in mine and our fingers intertwined. Her fingers seemed to fit perfectly in the spaces in between mine. I smile looking at her as I open her door and she gets into the car. I get into the drives side kissing her quickly and starting the car. It was about 8:15. The sign was a good half-hour away. Then about a 2 hour drive home. It would be late but hopefully I would be really happy at the end, I had a feeling I would and no doubt that Mitchie would be either.

We finally pulled into the parking lot where we park to walk up to the sign. I smile getting out and helping her out. We were really out of the place and not dressed for this at all. We were all dressed up nice on a dirt path to the Hollywood sign it was actually funny.

"I am so not going to make it up here in heels" She said laughing

"Jump on my back" I said leaning forwards and I soon felt her legs wrap around my waist as I held them with my arms, her arms firmly around my neck

"Hi" She whispered in my ear, almost sending a shiver up my spine

"Hi" I said as I started up the path to the sign. We passed a few other people you were on their way down. It was so nice being able to do this even though we couldn't at my house.

I know we have finally arrives when I heard a soft gasp escape her mouth. I let her legs drop and she lets go using her own legs to walk.

"Wow" She said smiling looking at all the lights. She walked in front of me and I wrap my arms around her waist pulling her close. She easily lets me hold her close as she leans against me her head just upon my chest looking out upon all the lights.

It was definitely amazing. I would never get tired of this view or the feeling of her in her arms. It was so hard not to do this every time I saw her at the house, even when she is with the kids I always just want to hug her and let her know I care about her.

I smile thinking of something and retrieving my phone from my pocket. I take it out and hold it in front of us. I hear her giggles as she intertwines our fingers and I take a picture of us smiling. I then kiss her cheek and take a picture of that.

"Now I have memories of us" I whisper to her ear

"Always" She giggles kissing my chin and I laugh

"Did you have fun tonight?" I asked a

"Yeah, it was one of the most amazing nights of my life, all thanks to you" She said

"Well I have 2 little surprises for you?'I said and she smiled turning around t face me.

"You do?" She asked surprised

"Yeah I do. Do you want your first one?" I asked

"Sure" I smile

"I hope you didn't expect it" I say almost nervous

"I'm sure I don't please you made me all excited now"

I laugh and smile. I take out a small wrapped box from my pocket and hand it to her."I got you a little something, it reminded me of you" I smile and she smiles taking it and opens it a smile coming to her face. She realizes it is a flat medium sized velvet box.

I heard her let out a small gasp then opens it a huge smile comes across her face. I smiled realizing she liked the bracelet.

"You like it?" I smile as she shakes her head

"I love it" She said smiling "thanks" She said

"There's something engraved onto it" I said "read it"

"Okay" She smile looking at it carefully and I know she read it when I surprised yet shock look came across her face. The engraving definitely standing out.

"_Will you be my girlfriend?"_

**A/N: So you all probably think I am evil leaving it at that. Does she yes? Does she say no? If she says no what are her reasons and will Shane be able to except that. I loved that they went on a date and he asked at the sing in a form of a bracelet it is oh so cute. Anyways sorry for errors, and update might be while. I am super busy but writing when I can, so I will update ASAP hopefully worth the wait. Thanks to all who have reviewed. Please read and review again.**

**~Km**


	13. LA Nights Part 1

Worth The Risk

Chapter 13: LA Nights

Part 1

**Mitchie's Point of View**

There I am standing in the most beautiful spot I have ever been, looking over the lights of Hollywood and LA yet frozen in place with the boy I like way too much for my own good. I look at the bracelet asking an amazing question and back at him like an idiot.

"Mitch, will you be my girlfriend" he asked and my heart did wrench and I let it start again

"Shane..." I said pausing and his smile faltered a little "I do but... school you will be leaving after summer, miles away and just..." I finish sighing

"I'm not going to Manhattan" He stated and I looked at him

"Shane you have to finish school"

"I am, just at LAAA with you?" He said with a smile on his face and again I was shocked

"You are?" I asked and he nodded his head "Your parents know?"

"Yeah and don't worry they know but you weren't the reason they heard?"

"I am why you are going?" I asked

"Yeah" He sighed "I know you might not want that but I do. I want to be with you Mitchie give this a go. I have so much fun with you and with a simple yes I am yours" He said and I couldn't help but smile

I lean up and catch his lips within a soft kiss wrapping my arms around his neck still holding the box as he kisses back holding my waist securely. I pull back and take the bracelet out holding out my wrist

"Put it on?" I asked and he fastened it

"I take that as a yes" He asked and I smile nodding and catching his lips in another kiss this one lasting longer though.

It was amazing. I never thought we would be making out near the Hollywood sign let alone be girlfriend/boyfriend. This has seriously been the best date ever. I still can't believe he would be going to LAAA because of me I mean that is commitment. We are in the weirdest situation I mean if his parents caught us we were in so much trouble, then again we could really pull this off and being in his arms right now was all the reassurance I needed. We are doing this and I don't think either of us will have any regrets. You don't get feelings like ours very often, and when you get them you leave them alone or do what they want you to do and embrace them. We choose to embrace them well embracing each other, no regrets needed.

We soon pull apart and both sat upon the grass just gazing into the lights. I don't know why it was so romantic probably because I was being Shane, who just asked me to be his girlfriend. I have been smiling, happy that we took the time to come up to the sign.

"Have you ever done anything fun downtown" Shane asked

"I've only seen movies. I would love to go to a dance club" I said smiling "but I'm not 21" I stated truthfully

"We can fix that" He smiles

"With what a fake ID I suppose?" I asked sarcastically

"Exactly" He said and I looked at him like he was kidding "I'm serious, I have one"

"Oh so now you're a badass" I said teasingly

"Maybe" He said smirking

"Right" I said rolling my eyes

"We should go to a club though, we can go tomorrow, and you just need that ID" He said sounding serious

"You're actually serious?" I asked

"Yeah, look we can stay here, I can get it past my parents, tomorrow night go to a club stay again and then drive home Sunday" He stated

"You're parents will be nuts to let you" I said

"They have before. Look I'll ask if not then we will go home but if they buy it then we are staying and I will take you to a dance club tomorrow night" He said

"Oh fine" I said not believing him as he takes out his phone and dials his parents.

* * *

**Shane's Point of View**

I smile at her well calling my parents. I know what you're thinking, that it is a crazy Idea and you are right it is. I mean we will get a hotel room with separate beds but then again we will still be in the same room. The sexual tension could get pretty intense but it's not like we would give in. There is no way in hell we are close to ready for that. Maybe a heavy make out session here and there but that is where I was drawing the line for now, I think. Anyways so as she is gazing into the city lights I dial my parents and it is currently ringing hoping they answer and I soon hear my dad's voice sound over the phone.

"Hi Shane, what's up?" He asked

"Well, tonight Mitchie and I came up to LAAA to check out the new addition to the campus and such. She heard that some of her friends from school were coming in to town tomorrow and wanted to hang out with them. I was thinking we could stay in town in a hotel hang out with her friends tomorrow. Stay another night in town since they wanted to tour around a little then come home Sunday"

"I don't know Shane" He said

"I will get separate beds or even rooms she just wants to see her friends and she wanted to go shopping plus it saves trips back and forth" I said

"Alright fine, but if I hear of any funny business between the two of you, you will be sorry" He stated sternly

"Yeah dad I know already. Mitchie and I aren't together for the final time alright" I said sternly back

"Alright have a good weekend, we will see you Sunday" He said a little un-easy Shane could tell he was suspicious so they had to be extra careful

"Alright, thanks dad bye" I said hanging up and smiling at Mitchie who looked at him in disbelief

"He bought it?" She asked

"Yeah he did" I said smiling kissing her softly, oh what irony.

"Shane?" She said quietly after our kiss

"Yeah" I responded

"You're a total badass, it makes you even hotter" She says smiling pull my face closer to hers as she captures my lips in an amazing kiss, which I kept going kissing back just as much. I never wanted it to end but we finally pulled back.

We were soon near the parking lot as I let Mitchie off my back. We shared a quick kiss well holding hands walking over to the car. It was an amazing night. I still can't believe my parents bought it. Well I can but I am so glad they did, I mean this weekend would be truly amazing. I will spend the whole thing in LA with my girlfriend not having to be worried about being caught, it was amazing.

We get into the car and make our way to a 7, Eleven. I know a guy that works here, that makes ID's as a side business. I walk in, my one arm around Mitchie's waist.

"Jas you here" I asked the door causing the bell to ring.

"Shane?" He asked walking out of the back "Hey man what's up" He says as we do a hand shake

"Not much, but my girlfriend and I are looking for an ID from the expert himself" I said

"Yeah, well that is manageable. For when" He asks

"Tomorrow" I say

"Alright, I just need a picture" Jas said as he got a camera and I lead Mitchie over to where they would do passport pictures and he snaps a photo.

"Alright what price Jas" I asked

"What you paid for yours it's a discount but pay me when you get it, age of 21?" He asks

"Yeah" I said wrapping my arm tighter around Mitchie as she seem nervous "See you tomorrow" I say leaving with Mitchie

"You alright" I ask worried

"Yeah it was just a little creepy" She said honestly

"Its okay babe you're safe with me" I said wrapping my arms around her tight then we get into the car.

"Down the street there is an American Eagle and Aerie. I was thinking we could grab a pair of clothes for tomorrow and pyjamas then we will get a club outfit tomorrow" I suggest taking her hand as I start the car

"Sure sounds great" She says smiling as I hold her hand and start towards the American eagle and Aerie before we go to the hotel for the night.

We arrive at the American eagle with 30 minutes before it was to close so we had to hurry. We both grab what we can find in our size. We didn't need much, just some items to wear for tomorrow and Sunday so we don't have to wear our dress clothes all weekend that could be a little weird. With 5 minutes left we ran over to Aerie so Mitchie could get some pyjamas. She grabbed a pair of plaid pink, red, and white pyjamas pants. That is all she got she got a shirt from AE to wear with it I'm guessing.

We stick our bags into the back of the car and head towards the hotel to get our room for the night, well two nights we would now be staying. We arrived at the Holiday Inn. It was a nice hotel. We checked in and got a room with two queen size beds. We brought our shopping bags in and went up to the 12th floor and walked to our room, 1204.

We opened up to reveal an actually big room. It had two beds, a TV, a huge bathroom an amazing view of the city light's and it also had a couch and a little table with chairs for room service I was guessing. Mitchie made her way into the bathroom. I got changed into a new pair of American eagle boxers and a wife beater.

Mitchie soon came out with her make-up all washed off but still looking amazing. Her hair was up in a messy bun. She was in her pyjamas pants and a white tank-top she had also purchased. We decided we would watch some TV or a movie. We both sat upon my bed under the blankets to get warm. I wrapped my one arm around her shoulders as she moves closer to me laying her head on my shoulder as our free hands intertwine together. I loved cuddling with Mitchie especially like this in bed. We only ever cuddled on the couch at home but this was amazing. I smile kissing her temple as we searched through the movies we could rent.

We decided to rent the movie Old Dogs but we didn't really end up watching that movie at all. We mostly found ourselves just talking to each other. It was another great part about our relationship the conversations just kept going with anything off the top of our heads. It was amazing. The movie eventually ending and we don't remember seeing any of it. We turn the movie and just stayed curled up on my bed with her in my arms.

I turn a little so we are both facing each other with her still in my arms. I will never get tired of holding her, ever. I look at her as she looks at me back. Our eyes immediately locked. I don't know why but I always get lost in them. I smile leaning in placing my lips upon hers fitting perfectly. My one arm around her waist pulls her onto my lap as my other hand around her neck pulls her close to me.

She leans her chest against mine kissing me passionately with more than I was giving her so I gave her a little more. We were still kissing and never broke apart as she swung her legs over so she was practically laying on me. I slide down so we are completely lying down as I roll so I am on top of her. Still kissing passionately I run my tongue along her lips as she opens hers letting on tongues collide fireworks running through my body. I was definitely into her and her kisses were amazing.

We keep kissing it getting hotter every second. Soon I feel my hands run up her tummy lifting her tank top ever so slightly. She giggles as we keep kissing her hands know going up my shirt as I feel her tracing the lines of my abs. I run my hands around her tummy for a bit then remove my hands letting the tank top rest in its original position my hands running up and down her sides the tank top lifting and falling with the motions of my hands. She giggles as she lets her hand slip around to my back the warmth making my skin crawl, in a good way.

I slowly unlatch my lips from hers as I kiss her jawbone down to her neck. I soft moan escapes her mouth and I start sucking on her neck biting it every once in a while. After leaving a few marks upon her neck I start sucking along her collarbone as more soft moans escape her mouth. I knew she was enjoying it. I start kissing down the center of her torso till I reached the breast bone leaving kisses all over it avoiding her breast, which I currently noticed where not in a bra but I restrained myself. I didn't want to push it.

Soon she brought my lips back to hers then she started kissing my neck and left me a mark right behind my ear as I let out a soft moan. That was weird with the few amount of girls I had been with no-one had made me moan with such a little gesture, but this wasn't just a girl this was Mitchie.

Eventually she pulled back breathing heavily. I rolled off of her lying on my back breathing slightly heavily too. I feel her move closer her head resting on my chest. I smile wrapping my one arm around her.

"That was amazing Shane" She said smiling

"Yeah, you're an amazing kisser"

"You too" She said smiling as I softly stroked her hair

"Should we go to bed" I ask then I notice her eyes closed and her breathing slowed."I'll take that as a yes" I say kissing her forehead then closing my eyes thinking.

I was glad we did what we did. I am also glad we didn't do anything to bed. We just heavily made out with a little feeling but nothing qualifying for second base, which was okay with me. I didn't want to rush it and even though we were slightly physical when we were at home cause it was forbidden we could talk and kiss randomly I just think we needed this and this weekend would only make us stronger and closer as will not being able to. It's all about self control.

Soon I felt myself surrender to the darkness as it encloses me as I fall into a deep sleep. It was peaceful and I was happy holding the girl, I was falling for, yes I am falling for her, in my arms in a gorgeous room in LA, which is usually only in my dreams, which is now a reality.

**A/N: Alright so I know a bit descriptive with the feeling up and making out. I mean they had to sometime I could've added more but I didn't. They are in LA and a hotel room for two nights so this is part 1 and Part 2 will be up as soon as I can. Sorry it is taking a while, very busy. I am glad this is over. Don't worry on the second there will be feeling and kissing just not much more and if you dislike that part don't read it or let me know if it was two descriptive then I will just mention it. However if you don't like it you could try imagining your Mitchie. Anyways I have a major plan for chapter 15 and then very end of chapter 14( part two of this) so I can't wait.**

**I also want to thank everyone who had reviewed, added to favourites and alerted my favourites. Some have added author alerts as well and author favourites I cannot thank all of you so much. I love reviews and by the end of the story I want to beat my record for reviews, 180. So that is my goal, please help me achieve that. Please Read and Review.**

**~Kim**


	14. LA Nights Part 2

Worth The Risk

Chapter 14: La Nights

Part 2

**Mitchie's Point of View**

I currently woke up the sun slightly pouring in around the curtains as I remember where I am, in a LA hotel with Shane. I smile trying to sit-up and unable as I now feel the one strong muscular arm holding me in place. It was a really peaceful view seeing his chest fall and rise evenly. I guess we fell asleep after our amazing make-out session. I remember it definitely getting heated but we didn't push it, which was good. I smiled happy that he let us sleep in the same bed. Carefully, not to wake him, I lean over and give his lips a soft kiss and I feel him smile kissing back and I pull away.

"Morning babe" He says smiling kissing me again

"Morning" I say smiling "I'm going to shower" I say kissing his cheek and making my way into the bathroom with my clothes I bought yesterday.

I get into the shower letting the water cascade down my body. I used some shampoo from those little bottles washing my long brown hair. I finish washing up with the feeling of his lips still lingering on mine. I get out wrapping a towel around my body and a smaller one around my hair.

The fan was on so the mirror wasn't fogged. I walked over to the mirror and my eyes went wide. There along my neck and collarbone were at least 5 maybe 6 hickie's from Shane. I guess we are doing a little more than clothes shopping today, I need cover up badly.

I change into my pair of jean shorts and the blue tank-top I got last night. I tie my hair-up using the small comb that was supplied in the bathroom. I walk out slipping on my flip-flops I got from AE and see Shane is dressed too. He was in a white t-shirt and a pair of white and red surfer shorts and in flip-flops.

"Hey" I say smiling as he turns around smiling then catches my neck

"Hi, sorry" He said feeling bad

"It's alright, you have one behind your ear" She said laughing getting her purse. I just smiled since I noticed it earlier.

"Alright, well let's go get some breakfast, your ID and then we will go shopping for anything we need for tonight and the rest of tomorrow?" He asked

"Sounds great" I say as we hold hands and leave our room for most of the day.

We get into the car and drive about 10 minutes before we park near this little bistro I figured we were going to have breakfast at. We go in and get a table on the patio and order our food. It all looked very good and I had never had breakfast outside at a restaurant before, it was amazing especially with my boyfriend. It was so weird calling him that but I have to say I love hearing it. We eat our breakfast within 30 minutes of it arriving then decided to go shopping.

We make our way to the car then instead of going downtown LA we start heading out of town. We stop by the 7 Eleven now remembering that it was outside of town. We both walk in hand-in-hand and see Jason.

"Hi Jason" I say smiling

"So the pretty lady does speak" He says teasingly and shakes hand with Shane

"Hey Jas, thanks for this again" He smiles handing him some cash as Jason hands me my ID. I smile seeing it looks exactly like all my other ones.

"Thanks" I say smiling "See you later"

"Bye Jas" Shane says taking my hand as we leave

"Bye" Jason calls back as he continues to work as I slip the ID into my purse.

We then continue heading out of town. I am totally confused I thought we were going shopping so being curious and confused I asked him.

"Shane weren't we going shopping?"

"Yeah, but in Hollywood, it's much better with all their boutiques its about 30 minutes away, we were in Hollywood last night when we went to the sign now you can see the city of Hollywood in day time."

"Okay, sounds fun" I say smiling as I put on my sunglasses as we continue driving our way to Hollywood in this gorgeous sunny day.

About 45 minutes we are parking on a sunny busy street near boutiques and coffee shops. I also notice some brand stored a recognized and I was happy there was a forever 21 since I knew I could find a nice outfit there. We parked both getting out. We locked hands and started walking down the street my hair blowing behind me and I love being with Shane, and he looked really good today. We both stopped at a Starbucks each getting a refreshing drink and continued walking. We first walked into a Hollister store where I picked up a pair of shorts and a t-shirt for tomorrow and a light knit sweater. After purchasing it I put it on as a take off my big one. I was only wearing it to cover my marks until I got cover up later today. I saw Shane by a few shirts and shorts, guess he is shopping for more than just tomorrow.

We finally get to forever 21 and I start shopping for accessories and stuff for tonight and I finally decide on a black and red theme. I purchased a strapless dress type thing. I also got a red belt, red headband and red bangles that would put it all together. With my purchases we make our way to this little cafe for lunch after shopping for a few hours with most of the stuff we would need. All I needed was shoes and some toiletries.

After our sandwiched and ice tea we went over to this designer shoe store I don't even know the name off. All I know was there were expensive but amazing shoes. I tried on a pair of red strapped sandals and knew they were it. I put them in the box and was ready to pay when Shane handed the sales lady her car and I looked at them.

"Shane, you don't have to" I said

"No, but I want to" He said kissing my lips.

"Alright, thank you" I said smiling as we left the store

He actually helped with a few of my purchases. I mean I had work money but that was being saved. My Parents have sent me about 200$ every two weeks and that was pretty much gone after today. Shane was helping and I sometimes felt bad but he was glad to do it and I would eventually pay him back. We make our way to a pharmacy where I get necessities.

I end up with a brush, it was badly needed. I got eyeliner, mascara, eye shadow and cover up which right now was a cover up, definitely. I also got a bottle of my shampoo which I was almost out of anyway. With all our purchases it ended up being 3:30 and Shane had everything he needed as well even a new, but cheap hair straightener.

We got back to the car and headed back to the hotel to get ready, eat then hit the dance club. We got back to the hotel just before five. We decided to just order room service. We just got burgers and fries sent up. Shane showered as I did nothing just waited for the food. We both ate then I left to the bathroom as he finished getting ready.

After my shower I wrapped a towel around my body and hair. I slip on my bra and panties then start my make-up on my freshly washed face. I applied my black mascara and eyeliner, but not too much. I applied my brown eye shadow as a base adding green as it helps bring out my eyes. I then let my hair out blow drying it and brushing it letting it cascade down with the light curls within it. I slip on the strapless dress that hugs my chest so it stays up and flows down until my lover thighs. It didn't hang out to far you could still see my figure but it wasn't skin tight. I put the thick belt on under my bust so it enhanced it a little. It didn't show cleavage but they were definitely noticeable. I smile slipping the headband within my hair although by the end of the night it would probably be messy. I slipped on my bangles then walked out of the room.

"Wow" I hear Shane say as I smile up at him. I watch his eyes travel up and down resting on my chest then he looks back up "You look amazing" he says kissing my lips making me realizing I forgot to apply my lips gloss.

I apply a light coast of lip gloss and check the mirror making sure all my marks were invisible due to cover up. I noticed Shane in a nice pair of dark wash jeans as they looked black. He was wearing a fairly loose electric blue polo that looked hot. He looked good for a club to he looked ready to dance and god so was I. It was only 7 and we were leaving till about 10 so we had time to spare.

"You look good" I said smiling giving him a hug

"Well you look really sexy" He whispered into my ear kissing it a little

"You look hot and sexy too" I smile kissing him as he kisses me pack his hand firmly on my hips pulling my body to his as we start kissing feverishly.

Soon our tongue our exploring each other's mouth. The kiss was getting hotter as I keep intensifying it. It was definitely hot when we pulled away a slight shade of pink upon his lips. I take my thumb and rub his lips removing it. We just keep sharing a few kisses here and there as we watch TV, well not really it was just in the background.

It is finally 10 and we walk out of the hotel and get a cab. We decided that we were going to take a taxi as we are of age and can drink. I had my ID and some money in my bra. It's not like I was the only one since no dressed have pockets. We lined up, his arm securely around my waist.

We got to the bouncer and showed our ID's as we were aloud in and headed to the bar. It was so crowded but so fun. It was colourful and electric it was so much fun.

"Shane" I hear a male voice call as a curly haired man comes towards us

"Hey Nate" he says hugging him

"Who is this?" Nate asks noticing Shane's arm around my waist

"I'm Mitchie his girlfriend" I smile shaking his hand

"Nice to meet you, how did you two meet" He asked

"She worked for my parents" Shane said and Nate looked at him

"They don't know right?" He asked and Shane's nod "Even more fun, well I have to go get my table set up later" He said as he heads back into the crowd

"Table" I ask

"Turn tables. He is the DJ here on Saturdays" He confirms

"Wow, a friend who makes fake ID's and a friend who DJ's you run in a bad crowd but it's sexy" I say smiling as we both get a drink. We both get a beer as we start drinking.

I was totally excited to dance and definitely some dirty dancing with Shane it would be amazing.

"YO YO YO WHATS UP?" We hear the DJ, Nate yell and everyone cheers "Alright so let's get this party started" He yells and Party in the U.S.A starts playing.

I drag Shane out to the dance floor and we start dancing. He held my hips my back to him as I was shaking them against his pelvic bone as he was moving his along. It was really fun. My hands went back running into his hair then I held his hands and we moved faster as I was grinding pretty hard upon his pelvic bone, got it was hot.

A few more beers after and 2 hours later we had danced a lot and were slightly tipsy. The music was just about to start again as we made our way to the middle of a dance floor where there was a platform and I was so ready to dance upon it if Shane wanted to or not, well he would have to suck it up.

"Alright, so this is to all the hot and horny couple out there. It's not quite hot enough in here. I know what we do when that happens we CRANK IT UP" He yells and starts mixing as the song Crank it up comes pouring out the speakers as my face lights up remembering me and Shane danced to this song together for the first time.

I get on the platform bringing Shane with me and I face him running my hands into his hair grinding up on him moving my hips crazily and fast. It was the moment I realized what Nate had said was true some people here were horny and unfortunately I was one of them, oh well I can control it, right?

We keep dancing as the music keeps playing the dancing and feeling gets more intense. We are the only one on the platform but we don't care. I feel his hands rest on my thighs as I giggle and as my hips dancing along his my lips crash down onto his in a fiery kiss as my hands run his hair and with his hands on my thighs he pulls me closer. As we keep dancing and kissing my body temperature rises and I never want it to end. We finally finish both breathing heavily against each other my hips pushed to him. That was definitely hot and everyone knew it.

It was 2:00 am when we finally made our way to the cab after a few more dances and at least one more beer. In the cab I sat on his lap kissing him as his hands were on my thighs him kissing back. Okay I need to remind you I am a horny teenager. I know what it feels like it's not like I'm a virgin I'm 18 and got I want him so bad. We aren't ready but can a little fun be harmless?

We get to the room and as I kick off my heels I feel Shane lift me up as I wrap my legs around his waist as he slips off his shoes and walks me to the bed falling down me underneath him. He starts kissing me feverishly his tongue asking for entrance as I immediately allow him our tongues now in a hot battle. I feel his lifting my dress up not asking him to stop as I arch letting him raise it over my hips. He gets to the belt as I quickly undo it and soon feel my dress free form my body him seeing me in only underwear and my bra, but he has seen me in a bikini. I remove his shirt kissing his chest slightly.

I lay under him as I fell his lisp go to my neck and start down to my chest. He kisses my chest bone then places sweet kisses all along the lining of my bra as soft sexually noticeable moans escape my lips and it was clearly noticeable. He kissed down to my belly button ring kissing it gently then back up to my lips. He arches his arms and lifts his self up a little smiling at me.

"Wow, you are so gorgeous" he said kissing my lips again and then I rolled over so I was on top.

I take of his belt and undo his jeans tugging them down leaving him in boxers as I kiss up from his hips up to his chest and to his lips over to his hear. I keep kissing him as I feel his hands go to my bra but I feel him not unclasp my bra. I lean down kissing him then pull up reaching around and take it off.

"Mitchie... I don't know..." he started as I interrupted him

"Just shut up and kiss me" I said leaning down my bare breasts pressed against his chest and I feel him kiss me rolling back over so he's on top.

I felt him slowly place soft sweet kisses upon my breasts moans escaping my mouth. See no problem with fun. We finally stop as we lay beside each other. I lean into him kissing him once more as he holds me close my breasts tight against his chest his arms around me. I smile falling asleep slowly.

**Shane's Point of View**

I look down to see her asleep her bare breasts upon my chest. She was so gorgeous every part of her and she was the one that took it off. I was surprised but I didn't mind. I was clearly horny and I almost think she was too. Anyways I carefully hold her in my arms as we are both only in underwear as I close my eyes and also drift into the unconsciousness we call sleeping. Tonight was amazing and I would never forget it.

Mitchie's Point of View

It is now 9:00 the next morning and we are now on our way back to the gray's house. I used a lot of cover up for my marks and new ones he left yesterday as I left a few on his chest. I smiled as we shared a few kisses this morning tell each other last night amazing and now we had to be careful because we were going to be around his parents. We are on our way to his house when his phone rings.

"Hello?" He answers

"Hey son, when you get home come to the dining room for family brunch tell Mitchie she is invited and we expect you both to be there" His dad spoke

"Alright, bye" He hangs up "We have family brunch as soon as we get home."

"Alright" I said smiling kissing his cheek one last time before we get to the house.

We pull into the laneway and leave our bags in the car as we head into the main room and sit down noticing it was only us four. Shouldn't the kids be here?

"Hi you two" Anna says in almost a strained voice as brunch is served

"Where are the kids?" Shane asked

"Allison had an even to take them too" said Paul

"Then it's not really a family brunch" Shane said chuckling

"No but we have to talk to both of you" Paul said sternly this time

"Sure, about what?" Shane asked

"This!" Anna shouted tossing something onto the table

My face shows all signs of horror as there on the table was the LA Times news paper. On the front page a picture of us lip locking in this club. I look to see Shane's face the time the headline reading.

_**Elite Cali Family Gray's Son: A Partier with a sexy Gal**_

**A/n: And now you can be mad at me for ending this. So yeah they have been caught. That sucks big time. I know how I am writing the next chapter. I'm excited and yeah I guess you will all be waiting to see what happens? There will be a wait but I will be as fast as I can, it's just really busy. So, it is going to be a bumpy ride. Does she stay does she go? What exactly happens, Get ready for it, you probably won't all like but I hope you read till the end. Sorry for errors ff there are some. Thank you to all who have reviewed I love it and can't wait to read them more. I'm getting closer to my goal every day so again I thank you. Read and Review**

**~Kim**


	15. You Belong

Worth The Risk

Chapter 15: You Belong

**Mitchie's Point of View**

I could not believe this was happening. We were so happy this morning and all this weekend, it was truly amazing with a horrible ending. There was no question my employment was finished and it was done. Me and Shane too, I didn't even have quite enough for tuition let alone for housing as well. I sighed looking down at my feet.

"Listen, we can explain" Shane said and I looked at him with sad eyes

"Don't try it" His dad warned "We doubt this is the first time. You both lied and we had warned you plenty of times reminding you it is absolutely unacceptable and inappropriate."

"But dad" Shane said

"No Shane you aren't getting either of you out of this so there in so need for you to talk" Paul said

"Sorry but Mitchie you have until 6 tonight the car will be waiting. You will go straight to the airport and leave to go home" Anna said and I sadly nodded "You may finish breakfast then start packing"

"Not hungry" I said pushing my plate away from me and getting up starting to walk away crying trying to keep my composure.

I feel a sob building within my throat and take off into a run through the kitchen and out towards the pool house. I throw the door open not even bothering to close it as I run to my room slamming the door and crawling into my bed sobbing uncontrollably. I knew the risks, but I liked Shane and we were so sure we could do this and now I hate this. I stayed sobbing into my bed, hair all over my face as my back and chest heaved at a fast never slowing pace.

**Shane's Point of View**

They didn't even give me a chance to explain it was originally my fault, which it was. If I had never shown my jealousy she never would've talked to me that night, we would've never made out and she would be staying longer. Eventually, yeah we probably would've given in but there is still 6 or 7 weeks for summer and I ruined it for her. For her though it wasn't just a summer it was her dream breaking at this moment and I hated myself knowing it was my fault.

I watch as she leaves my eyes never leaving her back until she took off running as a sigh left my mouth. My parents didn't even care they were just eating like nothing happened. I was falling for Mitchie, hard and some way I figured she was falling for me too. I shook my head standing up ready to leave.

"I hope you're happy!" I snapped to my parents and walked away ignoring their calls for me to return.

I ran into the pool house really worried about her. She is so strong though she wouldn't just run off unless something was really horrible and well this was. I walked over to her door and knocked quietly.

"Babe, open up?" He asked

"No Shane" She said in between sobs which broke my heart

"Please, I just want to talk to you" I said quietly

"Not right now, I will talk to you later" I heard her speak and nodded remembering she couldn't see me.

"I'll be in my room" I whispered back walking into my room flopping onto my bed disappointed.

I felt horrible that I was causing her all this pain and couldn't help but a few tears come to my eyes. I didn't know what was worse. Leaving at the end of summer or not seeing her again. She was my girlfriend for not even 48 hours and we are being torn apart. She loves music and everything about her life at LAAA, and I just took that away. I was falling for her but if I cared I wouldn't make her do this. Almost has if she chose to be with me, knowing her dream was on the line, I doubt she 100% did it I feel like I convinced her.

I transferred to LAAA to be with her but was there really a reason to go there know. She belongs there she has more talent than I could ever have and I knew that. The one that belonged there was her. I got in but she got a half scholarship I got in and can afford it only because of my parents. Ironic isn't it? How she needs there help, more than I ever have. I knew she hasn't made enough to finish her tuition let alone housing. The scholarship only covered half her tuition and that was not enough as of now.

This will always be my home and I could always try to go back and finish at higher levels there, I mean Manhattan has been going good. I still have a spot there and the realization hit me. I will always be able to come back. This is her once in a lifetime shot to make her dream come true and I'm ruining it. That is when I know what I have to do as I start to pack my bags.

**Mitchie's Point of View**

I knew Shane felt bad I mean I did too because I got him in major trouble with his parents. Was it selfish to be caring about myself though? Not only was I loosing the guy I was falling for my dream just came down in millions of pieces. I wanted to die, but I didn't either. I sat up whipping my tears and walking to my bathroom mirror splashing cold water onto my face. I needed to pack, as much as it was hurting for me to do so but I had too.

It takes me hours but at 4:30 I finally finish packing and I knew I would be leaving in 2.5 hours. I sighed walking out of my room grabbing some water then walking to Shane's room.

"Shane you here" I asked knocking

There was no answer so I decided to go to the main house I needed to return my keys anyway as I headed towards the house.

**Shane's Point of View**

------------------------------------------------_ An Hour Earlier _--------------------------------------------------------

I finished packing and was just entering the main house to say buy to my sisters and brothers. They all cried but I explained I would be coming back when I could and with tearful eyes they hugged me tight then joined Allison who also gave me a good bye hug. I felt bad more leaving my siblings but I would call them at least twice a week as I usually did. I took a deep breath and walked into the study where my parents were.

"I'm leaving"

"What do you mean you are leaving?" My dad asked stern

"I'm going to Manhattan and staying there for summer and school, there is no reason for LAAA now." I said

"Mitchie is no reason for you to leave" Mom said

"Yeah she is. She needs this, a hell of a lot more than I do. I said bye to Josh, Nicole and Emily and they know I will be back." I said

"True, but she is already leaving" My dad stated

"Let her stay, I am leaving because I am the problem, she deserves this and I am taking responsibility for my actions and you can't stop me but she better stay" I said walking out

"I am proud of you, good luck son I lo..." I cut my dad off

"No you don't. If you loved me you would let both of me stay. You wouldn't make me chose of leaving my house where I should belong and someone who I care a lot about and someone I actually relate to, so you don't love me bye" I said storming out of the house.

I sigh and say bye and head out to the front of the yard. I retrieve my bag from the Camaro and get into the car I had waiting for me. I sigh slipping the sunglasses over my head looking back at my house as the car starts and heads towards the airport as Mitchie keeps getting farther away, the one I would never forget I knew that.

**Mitchie's Point of View**

----------------------------------------------------------_Present Time_---------------------------------------------------

I walk into the main house with my keys and head toward the study where I was informed that Paul and Anna were located. I walked into the room keeping my composure. I walk in tall and say little.

"I brought my keys and I am already to leave" I said about to leave

"Wait" Anna said and I turned to see giver her husband an uneasy look

"Didn't Shane tell you" Paul asked and I looked confused and shook my head

"You are staying" Anna said

"How, you said to pack and get ready to leave?" I asked

"Shane left." Paul said and my face fell

"What, this is home he can't leave" I almost yelled

"He choose to let you have it" Paul confirmed

"When did he leave?" I said a little desperately

"Oh an hour or so ago his plane is leaving soon" He confirmed

I start running out of the room not even pausing to hear what they were saying. He could not leave, especially now. He needs his family and I mean he shouldn't leave because of me. However, at the moment I think I was more worried about losing him than my job and money at the moment. I didn't care I didn't have my licence I jumped into the car and started driving as fast as I could to the airport. I didn't want him to leave, why wouldn't he say bye. Maybe it would make it harder, but he couldn't leave. I would have to leave but he should stay it's his family not mine. I know he cares but he can't this much can he? Yet why was I speeding as fast as possible to stop him from doing this? This was messed up.

I finally get to the airport not parking but pulling up to the side not caring really if the car got towed they are rich enough to get it back but I was not missing Shane. He needed to come back and let me leave. He would right? He belongs here this is his birth right not mine and I was stupid to think I could have the money for school and a amazing boyfriend and now I might not have either, either way I won't have either. That depressed me, but I got a little more depressed when I saw that the plane was boarding.

I took a deep breath and started speeding off towards the gate and stopped at customs, I waited maybe 2 minutes in line impatiently and got through clear and started running towards the gate. I run and see that it is leaving in 2 minutes. Without handing a boarding pass I running through the portable doorway and race down the halls to the door of the plane were a stewardess was about to close it.

"WAIT!" I shouted as I stopped in front of her out of breath

"The plane is full" She said sternly

"I need to get on this plane please" I said

"No miss you have to step away" She said

"No, you don't understand. The man I love is on this plane and leaving so I can stay I need to see him 5 minutes I swear please I need to see him, I love him" I say

"I don't know"

"Please, you can time it, I need to see him" I said with pleading eyes knowing tears are starting to creep up. "It's desperate"

"Fine" she said and stepped aside as I ran in and headed towards first class guessing he was there.

I heard her voice come across the PA system. "Sorry we have a 5 minute delay we will be leaving momentarily" She said and I thanked her silently as I slowly walked up and down the aisles. I was at the last one of first class when I looked to the right and looking out the window was Shane.

"Shane" I said with tears in my eyes and his eyes snapped around so fast and went wide

He got up and walked over to my pulling me aside. "Mitch what are you doing here, you are suppose to be unpacking and staying to go to school."

"I can't you are meant to be staying, I'm leaving and where are you going anyway" I asked

"To Manhattan to finish school" He said as if I was dumb

"Don't stay here go to LAAA, don't stop because of me"

"I have to Mitchie" He said sighing "Look I like you a lot but it's not worth you losing your dream you have to go.

"No I rather leave then lose you completely and make you leave your family" I said tears now falling

"I'm doing it for you Mitchie, I made up my mind let me do this" He said as he takes me closer to the door

"Shane, don't do it for me. I don't deserve this. Stay with your family and I will leave" I said

"Look we would only have 30 minutes. I didn't tell you because you would make it harder. I didn't want this" he said a tear in his eye

"I needed to say bye, but you have to get off this plane" I said determined

"You either need to get off Miss or both of you must get off" The stewardess said

"One minute" Shane said then turned to me taking my hands

"Shane..." I got out

"Mitchie you are the strongest woman I have ever met. You have the same interests but without conflict we just can't do this. You can get through this. You might think you are losing me but it only feels like that. You always have me in your heart and I will never forget you. I have to do this and let you live your dream. You belong here in La to live your life. I might see you again one day but I will never be sure" He said as a sob escapes his lips and he kissed my wrist where the bracelet rests "I am fallen Mitchie and will never change my mind or forget you but for no I need to leave. Stay you belong here with your dream." He finished placing a kiss upon my lips and leaves walking back into the plane as he lets me standing on the portable doorway.

"Bye Miss" I hear the stewardess says as I just notice her closing the door as I stand in shock as tears immediately start cascading down my face sobs escaping my lips knowing Shane is leaving.

I walk slowly to the window where people watch their loved ones leave. I sighed, I had told the stewardess I loved Shane and hell I meant ever word and second of it. Know I saw the plane start towards the runaway ready to take off. I put my hands on the windows tears never stopping running down my face. "Bye" I whisper as I start sobbing as it takes off.

I stumble back into a chair. I stare out the window as others start leaving I pull my legs up to my chest on the uncomfortable chair putting my head on my knees sobbing and crying well struggling to breath. You might say I'm overreacting but how can it be when I might have just lost the love of my life when I'll never know. I hug my knees tighter now crying harder as the feeling of his lips make mien tingle as I know there is a possibility I will never see him again, as long as I live.

**Shane's Point of View**

I get back to my seat and look out the window putting my sunglasses over my face as tears sting my eyes and start falling and I try to fight back sobs constantly building against my throat. I liked Mitchie a lot. I was falling for her. I told you plenty of times but she belongs here and I wasn't letting her risk that. We start moving and from a distance I see her look out the window as sobs start escaping my mouth. I had to do this and even though it killed me it's what I had to do. I grabbed the bottle of water from the compartment we got in first class and took a sip trying to calm down. I closed the bottle and sobs kept escaping my mouth. This would be the longest flight ever. It also happens to be the worst day so far of my life. Leaving behind the one I could love and possibly live with forever, now that was never going to happen.

**A/N: Alright so anyway sorry it is really sad I mean I cried well writing this. I had tears, so if I make you cry I am sorry about that. So he left instead of her. It is affecting her but affecting him as well. Most of the next chapters will be Mitchie some will be both but Mitchie is more of a main character at the moment, how does he affect her work even more so now that he left. Will it worsen her ability to be with the kids you are related to the man she loves. Anyways I guess you will have to wait to find out. I wrote this so fast because I knew exactly what was going to happen in my head and I am working on the next one. Sorry for errors I did scan over it but sometimes I miss some. Thanks to all you have reviewed my story I have about 79 and it means a lot. Too those you alerted, added the story to their favourites and alerted or added me as a favourite author thank you so much its mean a lot as well. Please Review this chapter. I really expect some reviews for this one as it is a big turning point in this story. I don't mind rants, as some of you might be angry but you never know what might happen? Please Review and I will update ASAP Enjoy the 15****th**** chapter. Sorry about the long authors note I had stuff to say**

**~Kim**


	16. Emotional

Worth The Risk

Chapter 16: Emotional

I was still crying when I heard my phone ringing within my purse. I sighed looking up realizing I had been there for hours as it was now dark outside symbolizing night. Wow I'm pathetic. I reach my phone realizing it was 9:00 and recognized the number as the Gray's house. Great Anna and Paul were probably pissed at me, but I decided I should answer.

"Hello?" I say as calm as I can to not show I'm crying

"Mitchie are you okay?" I heard Allison's voice speak

"Not really" I said honestly

"I can come get you if you want" She stated

"No Allison it's okay I am on my way but I'm just going to go to bed alright, I'll see you at 7" I said sighing

"Come at 8, you need some rest, and feel better Mitchie" She said hanging up as I stood up putting my phone back in my purse and placing my sunglasses upon my face to try and hide my red eyes for those who hadn't seen me crying for hours on a stupid chair.

I walked outside to see the Gray's car still there with no ticket or anything. I suppose they knew who it belonged to or they just didn't care. I got in and started my way back to their house. My tears slightly controlled. I drove slowly so I arrived an hour later back to their house and got out of the car. I saw Allison look through the play room window to me and I gave her the smallest smile and just continued to the back of the property. I went into the pool house that felt so empty. I went into my room grabbing out sweat pants and a t-shirt and slipped it on with my clean Ugg boots then walked out to the kitchen grabbing a pint of ice cream and going to the couch.

I ate the whole tub of ice cream well watching P.S I love you, one of the saddest movies I have ever seen so it helped get my tears out. However at one point I couldn't see the screen. It helped but I knew I was crying because of Shane and not because the character of the movie died. Why was I so emotional over one guy, it could be the fact I love him. I didn't know it was real until I said it to that stewardess and couldn't even stay it to him. I kept crying till the movie was over and I noticed all the ice cream was.

I sighed cleaning up and decided to go to bed. However on my way down the hall not knowing what I was doing, my legs brought me to his room as my hand clutched around the knob. I slowly turned it and pushed it open as I noticed it didn't look like his room at all. It was but everything was gone it was the way I found it when I first moved in. I was about to turn around when I saw something on his bed and curious I walked over and sat on his bed turning over what looks like pieces of paper. As soon as I turned the first piece of paper tears were back in my eyes.

There it was the first picture we had taken at the Hollywood sign. It was badly printed off of a printer which I guess was Shane, maybe he didn't mean to leave them or maybe he did so I would remember. I remember him taking them on his phone. Two other pieces of papers were the other pictures. One of us holding hands not wanting to let go and the last one was of him kissing my cheek. I sighed tears started falling down my face. I only remembered three pictures so I was surprised to see that there was a fourth piece of paper.

I lifted it up and I knew that moment he meant to leave them. I took a ridged breath as I shook seeing he left me a note. I climbed off the bed taking all the paper with me then kicked off my boots and crawled into my bed with my bedside lamp on and a box of Kleenex beside me. I took another rigid breath taking sip of water I retrieved and started to read the note he left me.

_Dear Mitchie,_

_I don't want to leave but I don't see any other choice. I am so very deeply sorry. You belong her and to stay and fulfill your dream because no matter one anyone thinks you are the greatest musician I have ever met well inspiring one, you will make it to be one of the greatest, you are even better than me that is why LAAA is for you. I am so proud of you for getting there and I needed you to stay there with my sibling for the money but also because they love you as a nanny. You are so much more than that to me. You are Mitchie, the girl that loves music, full of love and my girlfriend, well you were. I am falling Mitchie and I still will every day, I will never forget you. You made what we had of this summer again beyond amazing. I'm sorry I broke this promise that we would be fine, I never thought it would end like this. I hope maybe one day we will see each other again, when you make it big ill get tickets when I can, because you will be that big I believe in you. Now continue working and get that money for your schooling because it is so worth it, I know it will be. Have a good summer don't let me bring you down you are strong and I know you will get through it. I left without good-bye because it was so hard for me to write this and pack my stuff. You are able to stay. I left these pictured for you, never forget. You will always be with me, everywhere I go._

_Love, _

_Shane Gray XOXO_

I instantly broke down into tears crying burying my head in my pillow sobbing holding onto the note still shaking. I should be thanking him for that letting me finish my job and get my money. I mean he choose me almost over his family. He wasn't doing this against me but for me, but still I was still hurting. I think he is too but I never know. I somehow want him to be but then again I don't because he left his family and his home. I reach for the picture of him kissing my cheek and carefully run my fingers over it muttering the only words that came to mind.

"I miss you" I say tears falling down my face as I feel my eyes close as I cry myself to sleep, a restless sleep that doesn't help me at all.

**Shane's Point of View**

I stepped off the plane in Manhattan almost regretting it. I did it for Mitchie but I knew she was crying and that felt bad. I had cried most of the way to Manhattan but finally settled down. I didn't eat much on the plain, it was healthy and I wanted something I would greatly regret eating, comfort food. I rented a car with the card my parents supplied and headed to the nearest McDonald's I could find.

I went through drive through ordering fattening food. I ordered 4 cheeseburgers 2 large fries and a milk shake. Yeah I would so regret this, but I didn't care. I took it then headed towards a hotel. I pulled up grabbing my McDonald's and an overnight duffle bag and went and checked in. I also had my laptop.

I went into my room and set up my laptop. I had Mitchie's e-mail but I wasn't quite ready to send her one. I would have to look for apartments soon so I didn't have to stay in the hotel that much. I sat at the table and started eating what I could and I guess I really was hungry cause I ate all of it, regretting it after but whatever, I was allowed to eat comfort food, I miss Mitchie and I was so sorry for breaking promises. I decided to send a e-mail but not to Mitchie, to another friend I had in the house, Allison.

_To: Allison_

_From: Shane Gray_

_Hi Allison,_

_Sorry to bother you but I figure you heard what happened, everyone did. Can you let me know if she got my note and the pictures? I will e-mail her just I can't right now. Thanks and please try to make her feel comfortable I hope she is okay._

_~ Shane _

I know you might think I'm a coward but I really didn't know if Mitchie or I could handle an e-mail at the moment and I know Allison was friends with Mitchie and Allison knew me since I was 12 we were good friends, so I was hoping she wouldn't be against it, I doubted she was though.

I turned off my computer and stripped into only boxers and climbed into the bed emotions now over whelming me. I was in boxers and a hotel bed last night but one thing was different I was holding the most beautiful girl in the world in my arms and now we are thousands of miles apart and it is killing me. The only thing that will keep me staying here is remembering that I did this for her, and that is the only reason I'm here. It's all for her, even though it hurts me it helps her and that is all the matters.

I sigh retrieving my phone and opening it up seeing the picture of me kissing her cheek as I set it as my screen saver. I sighed looking at it teary eyed. I never cry this much but as much as I hate to admit it Mitchie is definitely worth the tears. I sigh looking at the picture.

"I'm sorry" I whisper looking at the picture wishing I could hold her tight.

I lay in bed with my eyes open some tears flowing freely down my cheek. I finally drift off to sleep as I knew this would be anything but a peaceful rest.

**A/N; Alright so I was really happy with the last chapter and sorry if you made you cry some have said I did and well I guess that it almost a compliment as obviously the visions our powerful. Sorry it was short it was almost a feeler I guess you could say. This is explaining how both of them feel and well it's sad obviously. The picture thing and the words they say play a part in either the next or the chapter after that, remember how they express their feelings, through songs, most of the time. Anyway I know I have inspiration since I am getting these up so fast. Which I am proud of, oh and for those you want Smitchie together, you will have to keep reading won't you. Thanks for those who all reviewed let me know what you think of how their feeling and any guesses that might involve what they said looking at the picture. Please REVIEW!**

**~Kim**


	17. Struggling and Emergency

Worth The Risk

Chapter 17: Struggling and Emergency

**Mitchie's Point of View**

I rolled over once again tonight and the clock was saying it was 5:30. I have been doing this since I woke up at 1:30. I slept for maybe 3 hours and my head and eyes were killing me. My head is pounding like a drum constantly being hit and my eyes are dry from all the tears I had currently let fall. I did not feel like working today but I had to, at least Allison was letting me start a little later. I sighed closing my eyes desperately trying to gain some sleep, what I felt like I needed most. I finally feel myself slip into unconsciousness with some ease within my mind despite me still being sad I had no more tears, for now anyway.

I finally open my eyes yet again feeling a little refreshed until my eyes hit the clock and they begin to sting once again. It was just after 6 and I felt like I slept for an hour but I guess that was impossible. I sighed getting up and going to turn on the shower. Too be completely honest I didn't feel like showering at all so I just got undressed and sat in the shower my head against the wall letting the water run over my body relaxing myself.

About 20 minutes after I stand up washing my hair quickly and step out wrapping a towel around my body and one around my hair. I walk over and crawl into my bed still damp but feel my eyes close it being 7:00. I wake up and it is 7:45. I at least received another 45 minutes. I sighed getting up brushing my hair out tying it up in a messy bun. I slip on a pair of slightly baggy sweat pants. I slip on a tight Hollister shirt and a baggy sweater, I wasn't in any mood to dress nicely but I would put on a happy front for the kids.

I walk into the main house with visible bags under my eyes but I did have a job to do and it's not like Anna or Paul would care they are the ones that caused this. I walk into the play room seeing the kids watching TV and don't notice me come in. I put on a small smile as I notice Allison standing up and walking over to me hugging me and I hug back trying not to cry again.

"It will be okay" She said friendly "I know it's hard"

"You do?" I ask holding back my tears

"Yeah, my husband was the son of my once employers. We didn't do anything then, we liked each other but again strict rules. I understand where you are coming from and I'm sorry for what happened" She said sincerely and as a couple of tears slipped she hugged me again. It was nice to have a friend in the house

"Thanks" I say smiling walking over to the kids who then give me a big hug and I loved feeling that.

Allison then left and the four of us decided to go have breakfast downstairs. The kids devoured theirs as I picked at a bit of my food. I wasn't really hungry and I still felt nauseous at the thought of Shane. Not because he was disgusting or anything but the thought of him not near made me feel sick. See this is no normal heartbreak this was torture and I couldn't help it and that was the worst part.

We finished breakfast and at this point rain had started to fall. The weather outside was like my mood. I felt like I could break down in tears any moment and apparently the clouds were the same but they had started and I would try my best not to. I convinced the Gray's to let me take the children to the mall. Shopping was walking so they agreed that they would still be getting some exercise and I decided I would treat them each to one thing and then I would buy two educational video games we could play in the pool house this afternoon, which the Gray's also agreed to. I told the kids and they seemed pretty happy about it.

We all got into the car with the roof up as the rain kept falling, my eyes trying desperately not to release tears. I smiled at the kids and we started towards the mall and arrived. At the mall we really just walked around looking at stored. The girls both chose clothed so I bought them an outfit each although it was two pieced for 1 so I didn't mind. They then looked like little rock stars carrying their bags around and I took a picture laughing and they seemed to love it, I guess they don't do this much.

We then focused on Josh finding something that he would like. We went into the video game store and I picked up two pretty educational games. You had to read and find shapes to complete the story so the girls would love that it was princess themed then I was looking for Josh who also wanted one as his treat, it was a Mario DS game for his DS, obviously so I got him that and this cooking game which looked actually fun that he seemed to like. So we purchased those and it was almost 11:30, wow we had shopped for a long time and I felt like I was spoiling them, they were going to eat at a food court I knew they would love it.

When we sat down and I told them they could choose anything their eyes almost popped out of their heads which made me laugh. I had also checked with the Gray's and they said fine. They weren't happy but the kids obviously were. It's not like they will have chef's every step of the way in life will they? I shook the thought to the back of my head as I walked them over to New York Fries which they were dying to get.

They all decided to get a poutine so I did as well. The girls were fascinated that they put gravy and cheese on it I couldn't help but laugh, it was awesome. They all chose to have milk which I admired so I just got iced tea instead of a pop. Apparently these kids were even better at food selection I could maybe learn a few things from them.

After lunch we went home and got home at 12:30 and they didn't seem upset at all that they didn't get play time. We had quiet time where the girls fell asleep for a good half hour well Josh did his homework with a constant smile on his face, he definitely enjoyed his time and I did to because Shane was nowhere in my head and oh no now he is back. Great now tears are welling up in my eyes again. I walk over to Allison's room and knocks hopefully not to wake her.

"Come in" I hear her say happily and I walk in slightly to see her showered and dressed sitting at her computer and she turns around. "Hey Mitchie can I help you?"

I nod "Sorry but could you watch the kids for 5 minutes I just need a couple to settle down okay?" I asked my voice cracking

"Of course you can stay in my room and the bathroom is right there" She said pointing to the door and left as I sat down on a chair and started deep breathing tears still stinging my eyes as they started to fall.

I had been struggling this morning and fine so far until he came to my mind. That's why I now hated quiet time, it gave me time to think about things and Shane was what was usually on my mind and I lost it. I really didn't want to struggle all day to keep it in but I only had a few hours even though it would be a struggle I think I could handle it. I got up watching my face and making me look presentable then walked back to the kids as Allison then left.

That afternoon went by fast and surprisingly I was able to keep it down. At 1:30 we went to the pool house and they each played there games for 45 minutes and they both enjoyed them having lots of fun as I helped if they needed it and had fun as well. The pool house didn't seem empty at the point. We then went to have baths which I still had to give them. They then watched TV and Allison came at 4:30 which I said she could because she let me have a half before the morning then 5 minutes later, thank god for her and understanding the situation.

After the kids said goodbye I went to the pool house which felt uneasily empty as tears flooded my eyes and I hated how I couldn't control when I cried. I lie down and do nothing as I turn seeing it is about six. I felt horrible but I stood up noticing it stopped raining. I wrapped my sweater around my putting my hood up as I stepped out the pool house and decided to go for a walk; my legs carrying me letting them go where they want.

I soon ended up at the beach which wasn't busy at all. It was a Monday so the amount of people worked but as I arrived I noticed most leaving. I walked over to where me and Shane usually sat and just watched the water rocking and dirty from the rain that had been falling all day and I started struggling tears slipping remembering Shane and our time here and him teaching me how to surf. I knew my chest start heaving as sobs started escaping, the beach now deserted me just sitting their sobbing like my world was ending, have I mentioned I hated struggling yet. I had the worst feeling that I would be struggling to get through the summer, I don't know if I could stand this for almost 6 more weeks, I was going to die at this rate but I knew I had to try to do my best. I would survive eventually it just might take a while, and I hope the Gray's can accept that. I'm doing my best to not let it affect my work and I did alright today only that one breaking point. Hopefully I'll do better tomorrow.

Soon I was calming down as little as the rain started to fall and I had to start home. It was a long walk but I could make my way back home hopefully before the rain started too hard. I was maybe a quarter of the way back when it started to come down in sheets instantly soaking me to the skin and I could feel myself start shivering this was not good so I walked as fast as I could, my legs not properly working due to the cold rain falling. I got to a bus stop and sat inside the little booth still shivering trying to stay a little warm before I had to make the walk home.

I must have been there for about 30 minutes when I familiar car pulled up and he driver was soon in the booth.

"Mitchie" I heard Drew's voice say and I nodded looking up my eyes red my body shivering "Oh god" He said helping me up and getting me into his car.

He started driving fast towards my house as I felt like I was slipping in and out of consciousness. I soon felt myself being lifted into his arms and carried but I don't remember much after that. I know I heard Allison's and Anna's voice. That's all I know. The very last thing I hear before I sink into unconsciousness was close sounding sirens of an ambulance.

**Shane's Point of View**

It was now 9:00 on Monday and I was about to go to bed when I decided to check my e-mail. I was happy to see I had received one from Allison and a smile came to my lips. Hoping to hear how Mitchie was or something about her.

_To: Shane Gray_

_From: Allison_

_Hey Shane,_

_I haven't talked to her much but I think she is doing okay. I think the kids are helping her stay focused during the day although I helped for 5 minutes well she took a moment, but she is doing okay. Sorry something is wrong I have to go! I'll tell you as soon as I can bye Shane_

_Allison_

I looked at the time she had sent it and it was around 7:00. This was driving me insane what went wrong. Was it my parents? Was it one of my sisters or my brother? Then the worst thought ever brought up. Was it Mitchie? All of a sudden my body starting to shake a little as I manically started pressing buttons upon my phone I needed to know.

"Shane?" I heard Allison's voice question

"Yes it's me"

"It's not really a good time Shane" She said worrisome

"Who is it? What's wrong?" I said

"Shane its Mitchie. Like I said I will call you when I find out I have to go back inside"

"Wait" I said but it was too late as I hear her hang up.

Apparently I wasn't going to bed because there was no way I would be able to sleep knowing Mitchie was somewhere. Allison had to go back inside. Was she in the hospital? Questions kept circulating my mind and I couldn't help but be worried as I stared at the photos of us when we were the happiest, at the Hollywood sign.

**A/N: Alright so here is the next chapter. It's mostly Mitchie of course but a little of Shane. What happened to Mitchie though? When Shane finds out what happened what will he do? What happens when she is conscious again does she remember what happened? You will have to wait and see. Sorry for errors and Please REVIEW.**

**~Kim**


	18. First Communication

Worth The Risk

Chapter 18: First Communication

**Mitchie's Point of View**

I wake up to my head pounding. I open my eyes to bright lights then close them again. Finally when I was able to handle it I opened my eyes seeing a blank white room that was rather boring. I look at my arm to see I had an IV connected to me and knew I was in the hospital. Why was I here? I then remembered Drew finding me in a bus stop but nothing after that.

I turned to see it was dark outside rain still falling. I turned the other way when I heard the door click to see Allison there and she smiled seeing me awake.

"Allison what happened?" I asked rubbing my head

"The doctor said your body went into shock from the cold and you fell unconscious" She said sitting beside me

"I remember walking home from the beach as the rain started to fall and got into a bus stop trying to stay warm. I remember getting into Drew's car and then your voice. Not much after that" I said closing my eyes

"It's okay Mitchie, you needed to get hydrated a bit too because you were in shock" She said squeezing my hand and I smiled at her

"Thanks Allison" I said

"What were you doing out on such a bad day though?" She asked

"I felt like walking because it had stopped raining. I went down to the beach it was a long walk but it's just where I wanted to go. My mind was wandering and well I needed to get away. He is always here Allison I can never get away, and I knew I had to come back when the rain started I didn't get there in time the only safe place was the bus stop" I said trying not to cry

"I know Mitchie" She said hugging me "Shane e-mailed me. He will e-mail you but we both agreed you both needed some space for a few days"

"Does he know?" I asked and she shook her head

"He knows something is wrong but not everything, I'll call him to let him know unless you want to he is probably freaking out" She said still hugging me

"I don't think I can. I mean he needs to know I'm okay but if he knows what exactly happened and why I was walking he would think it's his fault and I don't want him to think that" I say sighing

"Alright, well you have to stay the night just to be safe. I'll come get you in the morning if you want?" she asked

"Don't I have to work" I asked

"You'll get the day off tomorrow. I do have to go thought let Anna and Paul know you are awake and update them. I'll let Shane know you are safe try to get some sleep okay" She said squeezing my hand and standing up

"Okay bye Allison" I said watching her leave

I then see my wet clothes were now clean and dry on the chair beside me and my phone sitting on top of it. I hope it wasn't ruined. I carefully got dressed into my sweats and shirt that was way more comfortable then the hospital gown I was currently in. I sit in my bed and check my phone to see a missed call from my parents. I sighed and dialled the number. There was no sign saying no cell phone so I used it anyway.

"Hello?" I hear my mom's voice come

"Hi mom" I said a little sad "Sorry I haven't e-mailed and missed your call"

"It's okay are you okay?" She asked

"I am now. It's a long story. I fell for Shane my boss's son. Anyway we kind of snuck around a bit. We spent the weekend in Los Angeles and don't worry nothing bad happened. You will be disappointed that we went to a dance club with fake ID's. I just wanted to go so we did. We were dancing then left the next morning. We had just gotten together and then his parent's found out from a picture in the newspaper. Then they said I had to leave. I didn't know what was worse leaving the money or Shane. Anyway he chose to leave and it's horrible. I can barely focus I went to the airport to stop him but he said he was doing this for me, but I don't know if I can. It wasn't long but I fell for him mom and now he is in Manhattan miles and miles away." I said starting to cry

"I am disappointed Mitchie but I'm not mad. You are allowed to make your own decisions and I have done some things when I was young that I shouldn't but we all make mistakes. I'm sorry that it ended that way. You still love him I can tell in your voice but Mitchie you can do it I believe in you and you such a strong person Mitchie, you can do this" She said encouraging

"Shane said I was strong too. Anyway that's not all. I had to get away after work. The kids kept my mind off Shane for a while but after work I went for a walk because it stopped raining. I got caught in a rainstorm. Long story short I fell unconscious from shock and I woke up about 30 minutes ago in a hospital and now I have to stay all night and mom I'm scared" I said crying now and she sighs

"Oh Mitch I'm so sorry I wish we could come see you, but not right now?" She said upset

"I miss you mom, maybe I should come home" I said

"Mitchie you can't. Your dad and I want you to get this money and go to school. Also you love Shane right? Well he wants to do this so do this for him or leaving would've been for nothing" She said and I knew it was true

"Thanks mom" I said whipping my tears "I'm tired so I'm going to sleep but I will call you tomorrow okay?" I say

"Sure sweetie me and dad love you" She said and I smiled

"I love you too and tell Daddy I love him bye" I say hanging up and sighing lying down in bed closing my eyes for a few minutes.

I turn off the light and try to sleep when my phone beeps signalling a text message. I look at it to see its form Allison

_**Hey Mitch I just wanted to let you know I told Shane he might be texting you cause he was freaking out, I just wanted to warn you. Feel better.**_

_Thanks Allison. I'm going to sleep see you tomorrow morning, Good night._

To avoid any interruptions or text messages from Shane over Night I turned off my phone and slowly fell asleep. I knew he would text me and I would have to get them this morning hopefully it wouldn't make me feel miserable.

**Shane's Point of View**

It had been almost an hour and I still haven't heard anything and it is killing me. I should have never left her. It was so hard but I didn't have a choice. Well I did, and you all probably said I made the wrong one but to me I didn't. I made the one that was right for Mitchie and she knows that but I was so sorry for doing everything I did. I couldn't stop thinking it. It was my fault we sneaked around and went to Los Angeles and were torn apart.

I have currently for the last 15 minutes have been writing a song. I needed to get my feelings help to keep me from freaking out more. I was so worried about her why hadn't Allison called me back yet. I closed my notebook I was writing and got some water as I was taking a sip my phone started ringing and I instantly reached for it opening it.

"Allison?" I said in an urgent voice

"Yes Shane it's me" She said and I sighed relieved

"Is she okay? Please tell me she is fine?"

"Yeah Shane she is okay. She got caught in a rainstorm and fell unconscious as her body went into shock from the cold. She is awake and hydrated and fine" She said and I sighed upset but relieved as well

"Okay, thanks that helps a lot. Is she back at the pool house?" I asked

"No she is at the hospital just for the night I am getting her in the morning"

"Thanks Allison she really needs a friend there

"Yeah and I am happy to help, I know somewhat how she feels" She said

"Alright, Allison I have to text her" I said and she immediately spoke up

"Shane you should think before you do that, you don't want to upset her. You feel you have too because of what happened but think before you text her anything okay. Promise me you will just think?"

"Okay I will think before I send anything but I am going to go" I said

"Bye Shane" She said hanging up as I did.

I sighed laying my phone on my bed staring at it. I so badly wanted to text her tell her I was thinking of her. I just didn't want to hurt her but I wanted her to know she wasn't the only one hurting.

I picked up my phone and typed I message. She might not get it tonight but she just needed to get it sometime. I lay down trying to get some sleep. The only thing in my mind was Mitchie and how I was so badly hoping I would be receiving a message back.

**Mitchie's Point of View**

It was 7:00 and I woke up to the sunlight pouring through the white room. Great it was even brighter then it was when I woke up last night from shock. I still couldn't believe that it had happened. I still had a few chills every once in a while but I was room and the nurse had disconnected the IV during the night. I remember her waking me up but I instantly fell back asleep for the rest which was badly needed.

I sat up and retrieved my phone. I was to call Allison when I was ready. I turned on my phone and saw a new message icon. I figured it was Shane so before I looked at it I called Allison and she said as soon as she got the kids up she would be here to get me. I hung up after talking to her and took a deep breath as I opened the new message to read what Shane sent.

_Mitchie I am so glad you are okay. You had me worried. I just wanted to let you know I think about you and that we can make it through this, we are both strong. I am hurting too, don't think any other way. Sorry and I miss you. –Shane_

I sigh reading it. It was really sweet that he thinks about and that he's happy I'm okay. I mean I knew he would be worried so I'm glad he wouldn't be anymore. I knew he was hurting I mean I was too I just I wish this never happened because we would both be happy and even friends still. I also really miss him. I decided to send him a text; he deserved that much even though we deserved each other much more.

_Shane thanks for telling me that. I hope you are doing okay I am trying my best. It is hard and sorry I worried you I'm better now. I am hurting to and thanks for reassuring me it's not just me. I miss you too. -Mitchie_

I sent the message and then Allison came in with the kids you all hugged me immediately and were happy to see me as I was happy to see them as well. Before we left the doctor came in one more time. He said like an earthquake my body can go into shock again so I should stay in sight of someone for the next 24 hours. He also told me that if I felt panicky to take a sip of water, sit down and take deeps breaths. Also I had to tell someone immediately in case it gets to the point of me passing out. I didn't really want to hear all this but I had to know just for precautions.

I signed the release forms since I was 18 no-one else had to co-sign. I got my paper and my phone holding onto it tightly curious if Shane would send back. Allison, the kids, and I got into the car and headed back to the Gray's and I knew this would be a longer summer then I ever imagined. However, now I had to worry about possibly passing out at any possible second, great! This summer just keeps getting better. Yes that was sarcastic!

**A/N: Anyway so they had some contact. This was mostly saying what happened and what could be happen in the future if she flips out again. They are messaging each other but how long will it exactly last for? I hope you enjoyed it. The next chapters won't be that exciting. The next chapter, the **_**sorry**_**, and the **_**I miss you**_** words come into play it will between LA and Manhattan so I'm pretty excited. Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter. Sorry for Errors and don't for get to review.**

**~Kim**


	19. I Miss You

Worth The Risk

Chapter 19: I Miss you

**Mitchie's Point of View**

It is now about 12:00 on Tuesday and so far today has been relaxing and overall just a good day. I haven't cried once or even let one tear fall which was good. Even though I was in the pool house I was happy. It wasn't dark and rainy or even gloomy. It was this morning but now the sun was shining and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. I started writing a song early today. I am looking out into the gorgeous sunlight sitting on the window bench writing out my feelings. Yeah it might sound cheesy or even lame but this is how I express myself. It's expressing how much I miss Shane and even though it hurts the song helps, a lot actually.

Speaking of Shane I haven't really got another message back even though I really did want one. I was hoping eventually I would. I know contacting each other is difficult because of our feelings but like he said we both are strong or so we like to think so. For some reason thinking about him as I write my song a smile is actually on my lips. I like that I am smiling. I read over my lyrics playing around with them a little. I didn't really use all him the basic message gets it across what I'm feeling. I wish I could play my song for him, after all it is about him and well too him as my words speak directly in his direction, or would if I was singing it to him in person.

As I still sit and wonder what he is doing I still want him to hear it to know I miss him as much as I do. I am strong but shedding a tear and telling someone you miss them doesn't mean you're weak or pathetic or even said. It just means you want them to know how you feel. I had an idea on how I was going to let him know this and I would need help but I am sure it will work just to get the person to agree.

I just got back to my room and its 7:30 at night. I went to Josh's soccer practice today with Allison and talked to Drew, the main reason I went actually. He was really nice and he heard what happened actually apparently the whole town has which is quite uneasy. Anyway he agreed to help me so I just purchased what I would need and Friday was going to be great I was going to let Shane know exactly how I fell. I was scared but I knew he would like it. Even though we are hurting we are not over each other, as if that would ever happen. I smile looking at my notebook one more time knowing this is something I was doing, for no one else but myself and love.

**Shane's Point of View**

I was really happy that I woke up to a message on my phone from Mitchie. I haven't texted her back I just didn't really know what to say. I probably will text her back when I get the nerve to or figure out what exactly to say to her other then lame line like how are you? Since I know how she is because I am the same well maybe a little better due to not being in a hospital after going into shock but I was as sad as her. It was almost sad that we were that sad. I mean we miss each other even if we weren't dating hanging out was always fun with Mitchie. We made each other laugh which was the best part of living with her.

However this all started with that kiss when we were dancing, I was instantly hooked to her like a drug. She was my obsession all I wanted to do was hold her all the time and I finally got to do that. I convinced her and we took the risk and for me was it worth it? No it wasn't because not only did I lose her I lost my summer of even being friends with her and that's what hurt the most. Although in her shoes I see it worth the risk. Yeah she got to be with me but me being me I let her keep her job because she needed it. I just wish that I could explain how sorry I was and that I wish that we could be together if just friends but my parents would not allow that in any shape, or form which sucks, why of all girls it had to be my perfect girl to work with them, it couldn't be some creep. Okay that would've sucked but really it was horrible all the same.

I don't plan on doing much today. I had some food in this crappy old hotel room. It sucked there was no apartment available until like then beginning of September so the hotel is currently my house at least my parents are paying for the credit card since it was there rules that sent me, have a mentioned I hated them for doing that well I greatly do, thought you should know that again.

I finally decided to shower and open up the curtains letting the Manhattan sunshine come through actually letting me see light for once. I was no longer concealed to dim light due to the rain. It sucked how rain was part of my life for the last two days. I was happy Mitchie sent back it made me smile that she decided to do so. I missed her so much and I was sorry and how did I express that a song. That was the sing we understood about each other. We knew how to express ourselves through our music. If it was heartbreak, loneliness, love, happiness and even sadness we shared that way of connected. Sure many artists say it's the way they express themselves and for some it's actually true. But myself I have never met someone who understood or had the amount of talent that can tell me their emotions in three minutes, the only one is Mitchie and I got that. I also loved that about her one of the many things. This summer is going to drive me insane, but I know hopefully it will be worth it, so maybe one day I will hold her in my arms once again. Anything is possible... I think.

It is now lamely 8:00 and I sit in the hotel room aimlessly watching TV. I was still upset about leaving Mitchie but life did go on. I had my mourning and now I had to leave. Don't go and get mad I still care and still think about her but I will do what I have to do. I haven't been doing much during the days. Today I took a bus down to central park an hour or so away that was nice.

I hated watching TV. It was always boring so I never really did it I usually turned it on as background noise when I would think or just not care what I was doing. I watched it in the pool house with Mitchie cause we would goof around and always laugh. Great now I miss her laugh, why are my emotions so girly like, I hate that. I actually think about watching it when I noticed my phone lying beside me and as I picked it up a smile again came to lips. I loved hearing from Mitchie this morning and didn't text back not knowing what to say. I still didn't, I just wanted some communication.

_Hey Mitchie sorry I didn't send back earlier. How was your day once you got out of the hospital, those places gives me the creeps. Miss you._

I laid my phone back beside me leaning against the head bored my eyes drifting to the TV. I don't know why I jumped but I was happy too as my phone began to sing and I knew she sent me back. I smiled reading it and soon we were having a full conversation.

_It was alright. I hate hospitals too. I spent most of the day with Allison and the kids. It was really warm today and the sun was shining instead of stupid rain. I'm glad you sent me back. I still miss you too. You and all your crazy, bad ass moment;) How was your day?_

_It was good. I took a ride down to New York City and went for a walk in central parl. It was gorgeous you would love it Mitchie._

_I've been to the central park zoo. It's fun maybe one day I will. Have you had any luck with an apartment? Also I actually got some writing done today. It was so nice just to sit down and loose myself in the music. Have you done anything musical?_

_Yeah I have written a song so far. Well working on it still moving stuff around and playing around with it. No not yet only ones open end of August but I am looking when I find one I will let you know okay?_

_Okay, good luck. That's good at least we are still into our music. Have you looked around your campus?_

_Not yet. I have before so I don't think I'm missing much. You will never guess what I saw the other day. I was walking down the street shopping and I saw this surfboard shop. You would love it. Remember how you were talking about how you wanted one with music notes and lyrics. There was one there it was your favourite colour too, red and purple with black music noted and lyrics all over it._

_Awesome, I haven't been surfing. I might go again haven't quite decided yet. Sorry to cut this short but I need to shower and get some sleep before I go to work tomorrow. I promise I will talk to you later. Goodnight Shane Miss you._

_Oh alright:( At least we could a little bit. You should go you will get good at it. Anyways I will talk to you tomorrow then. Have a good rest and goodnight Mitchie, Miss you too XX_

_Night you XX _

I sighed closing my phone and laying it on the bedside table a smile playing on my lips. I was so glad I got to talk to her it was so nice. I smiled getting into bed watching the TV as my eyes soon closed as I fell asleep at ease knowing I was able to talk to Mitchie. Missing her was hard but Knowing she was just at the touch of my fingertips was enough to keep me peaceful.

**Mitchie's Point of View**

It was now Friday night and the rest of the week as went really good. I didn't have any panic attacks or anything and it was sunny all the time. I just finished setting up my keyboard and microphone in the living room of the pool house. Drew was across from me setting up the video camera attaching it to the TV so I could see how it looked when it was according. Soon enough when I was ready, he pressed record and I let my heart out singing my song pretending Shane was listening, knowing eventually he would. My emotions flowed freely as the words escaped my mouth with ease.

Sha-la-la-la-la, sha-la-la-la-la  
You used to call me your angel  
Said I was sent straight down from heaven  
You'd hold me close in your arms

I loved the way you felt so strong  
I never wanted you to leave  
I wanted you to stay here holding me

I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you

You used to call me your dreamer  
And now I'm living out my dream  
Oh how I wish you could see  
Everything that's happening for me  
I'm thinking back on the past  
It's true that time is flying by too fast

I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you

I know you're in a better place, yeah  
But I wish that I could see your face, oh  
I know you're where you need to be  
Even though it's not here with me

I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you

I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you

When I finished my emotions caught up to me as I few tears gathered and fell onto my cheek. I didn't mind I said I still shed some once in a while. After I finished Drew shut it off. We ate some pizza we had ordered with a beer or two and then he left as I started working on the video. I played it onto my computer making sure it was okay. I went into my e-mail and got it ready.

_To: Shane_

_From: Mitchie_

_Attachments: I Miss You_

_Please watch it. I needed you to know how I felt, I wrote this for you_

_Love Mitchie_

I pressed sent then turn off my laptop crawling into bed yeah it was Friday but I was ready for bed my emotions having gotten over me as I now fell exhausted. I lay there smiling that I sent it to him. Tomorrow might be interesting. All I can think of is him and how I miss him as my music plays within my head as I fall into the healthy unconsciousness we know as sleeping.

A**/N: Alright so here we go. Before I talk about anything in this my friend and I will be starting a story soon. It is called Make A wave. It is a smitchie story. It is not uploaded yet but it will be soon. I will let you know when it is up. The pen name will be JjonasRpattzluvers49. So keep a look out for it. **

**Anyways they communicated which was good and she sent him a song what will be his reaction. Will he maybe send her one back will he like it? Any ideas let me know. Sorry for Errors and please review. Thanks for reading. **


	20. Sorry

Worth The Risk

Chapter 20: Sorry

**Shane's Point of View**

It's about 10:30 Friday night and I am just entering my room after my "date". Well that what this chick called it I really just wanted to go out with someone, other than myself. It was horrible she tried to kiss me but I kind of just ran. I still love Mitchie, and yes I finally admit it I love her. Anyways so now this horrible night was done I was thankful for that. I got a text message an hour ago that Mitchie was going to bed, unfortunately so I couldn't talk to her tonight. I decided to go on the internet there might be something worth it there. Anything to take this night out of my head!

I get on my laptop and sign into the free wireless, nice luxurious hotels actually have that now. Anyways I decided I could check my email Allison might have sent me or something. I opened it up and was surprised to actually see Mitchie had sent me one just before I got the text message. This put a huge smile on my face so I opened it seeing there was MP3 video file. I opened it up and smiles as her voice came blaring through my speakers. God I missed that.

I loved the song actually some tears came to my eyes. I loved hearing her voice and the song was so perfect. Also I noticed the bracelet hanging off her wrist which made me so happy. I really felt that way too but I was sorrier than anything in the world, even though I missed her too. I recently wrote a song called Sorry thinking of her and now I know she needs to hear it. I smile about to close the file well I heard her voice speak.

_Hey Shane. I just wanted you to know I miss you and you are inspiration for my song and you are letting me live out my dream, unfortunately without you here. I added this by myself no-one helped like they did with the video. Goodnight Shane, I love you. Hugs and kisses._

My head kind of just hung there. Obviously no-one knew she was saying this to me and she said I love you and that's what has my head spinning non-stop. I don't know if she realised she said but I guess she was. It has been just about 3.5 weeks as it was nearing the end of July. She fucking loves me and I can't even be with her, now that made me angrier at my parents. I so hate them right now. I love her too and she has to know.

I grab my digital camera setting it up focusing on the chair I would be sitting on. I didn't have music for it yet but I would play it on my guitar even if I had to stay up for hours. Eventually when I got it right. I pressed record and sat upon the chair looking at the camera.

_This is for you Mitchie. Sorry and I love you too._

I took a deep breath as my strummed the chords of my guitar the emotions I felt towards her came pouring out of my guitar. Since she sent me hers a needed to send her this. I let Sorry play off my lips at ease.

Broken hearts and last goodbyes  
Restless nights by lullabies helps make this pain go away  
I realize I let you down, told you that I'd be around  
Building up the strength just to say

I'm sorry for breaking all the promises  
That I wasn't around to keep  
You told me this time is the last time  
That I will ever beg you to stay  
But you're already on your way

Filled with sorrow, filled with pain  
Knowing that I am to blame for leaving your heart out in the rain  
And I know you're going to walk away  
Leave me with the price to pay, before you go I wanted to say

That I'm sorry for breaking all the promises  
That I wasn't around to keep  
You told me this time is the last time  
I will ever beg you to stay  
But you're already on your way

I can't make it alive on my own  
But if you have to go then please girl just leave me alone  
'Cause I don't wanna see you and me going our separate ways  
Begging you to stay if it isn't too late

I'm sorry for breaking all the promises  
That I wasn't around to keep  
It's all of me, this time is the last time  
I will ever beg you to stay  
But you're already on your way  
But you're already on your way

_Separate ways are dangerous, when we love each other. I Love you._

I say that after the song and get up avoiding the camera with my eyes as tear threaten to fall as I turn it off. I needed to calm down. She was going to hear this and hear that I love her and it was true. Separate ways are dangerous because I'm functioning but it's hard and she still wears my bracelet. I hate but love my decision. I was so frustrated with everything but I hooked up my camera to my computer and started editing it a little. Like taking off the pause of me going to the chair and going to turn the camera off, which was taking forever, but I got it done.

It was 1:00 when I actually pressed send. As I saw the mail icon fly away to her computer. It was lame but that's what I saw. Anyways I then closed my computer nervous about what I would get in return I just hope she understands it.

I got into my bed laying down running my hand through my hair. I was never nervous but I let my heart out told her I love her and that is why I am shaking right now as I lay down. I close my eyes as a drift off towards a long needed sleep.

**Mitchie's Point of View**

I woke up about 30 minutes ago at 9:00. I had an amazing sleep last night which was awesome. I just finished getting dressed from my shower. I put on a pair of black jean short and I white tank top as I tied my hair up. I was really anxious about what I got back. I signed onto my computer seeing an e-mail from Shane a smile playing on my lips I opened it seeing a video attachment. He sent me back a video. I smiled opening as his voice spoke.

_This is for you Mitchie. Sorry and I love you too._

I even big smile played upon my lips although I was shaking slightly as I heard his guitar sound and his song come out of his mouth. It was so amazing, I didn't know if I could handle this but I had to listen to it. As he kept singing I felt my body start shaking rapidly but I couldn't stop. I felt my palm sweaty gripping onto my cell phone.

The song was beautiful as tears started falling down my face I heard him speak once more.

_Separate ways are dangerous, when we love each other. I Love you._

That send me way over the edge as I could barely breath I knew I was panicking and did what I knew to do. I tried screaming but grabbed my phone dialing Allison shaking like a leaf.

"Mitchie" She said sleepily

"Help" I croaked as my voice cracked and my phone fell out of my hand form the shaking and I stood up falling to the ground sobbing trying to breath, knowing nothing was working. I needed one thing, Shane.

I heard a set of footsteps running though the pool house and felt Allison trying to get me to sit up. I keep sobbing really weak. She gets me propped up against the bed as I start sobbing more trying to calm down as she tried to help me breath. I didn't need her I need Shane.

"I'll get water" She said getting up

"No" I croaked "Shane" I said my eyes starting to close

"Mitchie stay with me I will get him" She said dialing on the phone holding my hand. I could tell she was worried and I was scared.

**Shane's Point of View**

I groaned hearing my phone go off and notice it was just about 10 and I had been hoping to sleep in. I grabbed my phone opening it.

"Hello" I said grumpy and sleepy

"Shane?" I heard Allison voice strained

"What's wrong?" I asked

**A/N: There is it I know it is really short and I shouldn't have ended it there but my idea for the 21****st**** chapter I had too. She's freaking out and what is Allison going to get Mitchie to do. Guess you will find out next chapter. Please review what do you think is going to happen.**

**~Kim**


	21. The Call To End All Decisions

Worth The Risk

Chapter 21: The Call to End All Decisions

**Shane's Point of View**

I was fully awake now and my body was shaking. Allison would've waited if it wasn't important. I immediately knew it was Mitchie and I was worried and I felt my throat tighten at the thought of it. This was agony. Allison hasn't responded so instead I stated it again.

"Allison what's wrong?" I said tense

"Shane, listen to me" She said "Mitchie is having a panic attack. You need to talk to her."

"Okay, what do I say?"

"I don't know but she wants you she freaking out Shane please just try to calm her down she can barely breathe" She says worrisome

My heart skipped a beat "Give her the phone" I said shakily

I hear a soft shuffle then I spoke "Mitchie, It's me please let me know you can hear me"

"Sh....a...n...e" She said then couched

"Sh Babe don't talk okay just listen. You have to breath okay I need you to stay on the phone with me and stay conscious okay. I know you can do this for me okay. Breathe in and out as best as you can. Just listen to my voice I know you can do it. Take a deep breath and let it out okay just one for now." I heard he take a breath and as she went to exhale I heard a sob escape her mouth "Mitch you have to stop crying okay. Please I am not getting off the phone I am right there on your wrist. I need you to breath for me. I know it hurts okay just try to stop crying. Please Mitch I need you to stay on this phone with me."

I soon hear breathing through the phone it's heavy but finally steady as my heart started to calm down. "That's good babe now with me okay. Breath in and Breathe out slowly." I start breathing within the phone and hear she is slowly calming down as my heart rate is now normal again.

"Sh..ane" I heard her say with a little pause

"Hi Mitch, Don't talk okay just focus on breathing. I love you, you know that right?"

"Mhmm" I heard her say knowing she agreed. I would've liked her to say it back but I knew I told her not to talk

"Hey Shane I am helping her get onto her bed okay I'll give the phone back in two minutes" Allison said

"Alright" I said and waited hearing shuffling in the background.

"Shane" I heard Mitchie say softly

"HI are you relaxing now?" I asked

"I'm better, only because of you though" She said and it made me smile slightly

"Well I was so worried I wanted to help you, you really scared me" I said

"I know I'm sorry and I love you too" She said and a smile crossed my face

"I love you too" I say smiling "What made you panic do you know"

"Yeah, I was listening to your beautiful song. I loved it. It is so gorgeous babe. It just brought back a lot of memories and hearing you love me. It was so amazing just overwhelming I think" She said and I felt horrible

"I am so sorry I never meant for that to happen" I said so upset

"Don't be upset lover. I really needed to hear you say that" She said so I relaxed

"Alright I loved your song too I really miss you too" I said quietly

"Shane?"

"Yeah Mitch?"

"When are you coming back?" She asked this and I think my heart broke more than it already has as I let out a sigh

"Mitch I don't know yet. I have some more weeks booked here at the hotel. I am looking to find an apartment but I will be back before school okay" I said knowing she was upset

"Oh okay" She said and I hear her voice crack "Can you call me in an hour or so I want to give Allison her phone back and clean up?" She asked and I could tell she was on the verge of tears.

"Okay I love you Mitch" I said

"I love you too" She said as I heard Allison take the phone

"Alright bye Shane" Allison said

"Wait Allison, when you leave call me okay?"

"Okay bye Shane" She said hanging up as I hung up. I had stuff to do as I walked over to my internet and brought up apartments for sale.

**Mitchie's Point of View**

I hung up as tears stung my eyes and started to fall. It was so hard to know he would only be back for a little while before school and would be going to stupid Manhattan. My employers were great payers but as parents they sucked. I really loved Shane and they are stupid to not realize that he is the reason my panic attacks are happening.

I say sitting on my bed tears still falling but I am not sobbing. I feel Allison seat beside me wrapping one arm around my back as I lean my head against her shoulder.

"Thanks for being a good friends Allison" I said quietly

"I know what it's like to be in love Mitchie. He loves you too he just doesn't want to ruin your chances you know that right" He said rubbing my back

"Yeah I know and I love him for that but it is so hard." I said sitting up wiping my face of tears

"Yeah but love is worth the fight if it's meant to be."She said smiling at me

"Yeah I guess you're right." I said letting a small smile play on my lips. "I am going to go shower and freshen up okay?" I ask seeing it is about 10:45.

"Yeah its fine Mitchie, how about I make some lunch for us?" She asks and I smile

"Thanks Allison I will be out in about 30 minutes" I said walking towards the bathroom

"Alright holler if you need me" Allison stated walking towards the kitchen as she closed my door.

I started the water stripping of the clean clothes I put on about an hour or so ago and stepped into the hot shower for the second time this morning as the water cascading down the water letting me relax. It was crazy how he could relax me so much. I was close to a breaking point and he brought me back to who I was. No-one could really do that it was amazing he could. I needed him and so badly wanted him to come back before my panic attacks get to bad. I really wished I didn't have more. They were scary, very scary.

**Shane's Point of View**

It is almost eleven and I have been on my computer since I hung up with Mitchie and I have found what I needed and I knew this is what I had to do. It was for Mitchie and me, our love. It was the middle of July there for there was 5 weeks left of summer before school was to start again. The last week of August, and I promised Mitchie I would at least go back for a little, I had stuff to get from the pool house little did she know what exactly I would be doing, it was for me I just had to tell her before she spent all her money.

My phone started ringing and I saw Allison's name as I answered it smiling. "Hey Allison" I said smiling

"Hi Shane, you were amazing today and what can I do for you?" She asks

"Thanks and I was glad I could help. Now I need you to keep her there until the very last day she can. The day after she works she needs to be there okay?" I said

"Okay Shane don't do something drastic" She said

"It's a little out there just... if I tell you something you have to swear to not mention it. Not to Mitchie, definitely not to my parents and not to Alex, no-one. After August 19th they can't do anything because I will be 20, and I have full access to what I need now do you agree?" I asked

"Yes Shane someone needs to make sure it's not stupid, no offence" She said

"Yes I know Allison. Alright so this is what I'm doing" He says explaining it

"Okay Shane that is big but I will do my best. It's not due till that day so you better get your ass her the day before. Wait isn't the day before that orientation" She asked

"Yes the day before it use due. I will be back that day, just do not let my parents pay until I talk to her okay. I know she pays the first thing the first weeks of August but stop her from the rest okay, please" I almost pleaded

"Yes I will do my best Shane just make sure this is what you want" She says

"Yeah Allison it is what I want." I say smiling

"Alright Shane good luck and you have form the 19th to the 22nd to do that and get down here her last day is the 21, 22nd is the day you need to tell her at well you know what's on that day. She leaves her the 23rd." She reminds him

"Yes Allison I am booking my flight, I will see you then. If she needs me call and I am calling her later, I have to keep saying I'm not coming, it's a surprise and god I hope it works" I said

"It will work Shane you know she loves you but you haven't seen when we talk about you" She smiles

"I know I love her too, thanks Allison but I have to go bye" I said

"Bye good luck" She said as we both hung up.

I can't believe I was actually doing this. It was almost crazy but it was going work. Now I had too calls to make. It will work thank god I didn't decline it. This is all I needed to do and I was doing it, not just for myself but for Mitchie, and love. I was doing this and no-one not even my parents could stop me, I was an adult this was my decision to start my life the way I wanted it with who I wanted in it and yes that includes Mitchie, greatly includes Mitchie.

**A/N: Okay so again I know it is short. Just to let you know I will be skipping to well August so I can get where I want to be with this story. It is getting good and there can be portrayed many ways and guesses of what Shane is planning to do I want to hear all your ideas. Will some of you be right? One of my reviewers is my friend and knows what is happening so don't guess you will ruin it. **

**I had mentioned a story called Make A Wave I am currently writing with my friend Brittany. The first two chapters our up and I have some very royal reviewers here and I would like all of you to again give it a chance. Like you all did for this one and it turned out good. Please do so. Thanks, sorry for errors and Review!**


	22. Shane's Birthday

Worth The Risk

Chapter 22: Shane's Birthday

**Shane's Point of View**

My eyes flutter open as the sun is shining through the curtains I apparently forgot to close last night. It was August 19th and I woke up a smile playing upon my face. You may wonder why but it is because I am turning 20 today and my plan was about to start. I was doing what I had to do and it all started with me being 20. I got up stretching and making my way towards the bathroom. I showered and got dressed in a pair of black jeans and a green shirt. I never wear shirts like this but I had it so I through it on. It was a dark forest green and it had model splashes across it in black graffiti letters.

I grabbed my phone, hotel key and wallet and exited my room. I went down and out of the hotel getting into the car and went towards the bank. 10 minutes later I was walking into the bank and made an appointment with one of the managers. 20 minutes later I was sitting with the bank manager.

Before I get to the meeting you should know why I went to the bank. I am now 20 and my parents have had a trust fund for me and I knew there was a lot of money in it. They gave me full access when I was twenty so I was transferring most of it to my bank account which I only had access too for what I was doing I needed it I also found an amazing apartment I was buying.

"Mr. Gray you wanted to talk about a trust fund you have" The manager said

"That's right" I smile "This isn't my home branch but I know you can access my account. I have the password but I know have full control as I am 20 now" I smile

"Well congratulations now what would you like to do" He asks

"Now I want about half of it transferred into my bank account where I half full access. I need it for my school so that would be the reason" I smile

"Alright do you have your card I will do that right now" He said as I handed my card

He started doing so and he gave me my receipt after. I knew there was a lot and he put exactly half and wow, even my eyes widened as I stop up.

"Thanks" I smiled as we shook hands and I left.

An hour later I was on the phone confirming I would be taking the apartment and paying the 21st of August as I would be there then. The woman smiled and I told her to meet me around 3:00. I smiled and went onto the internet to order furnisher. An hour later I had most of the furniture I would need for my first 2 nights before I could shop again. They were going to be delivered at 4-5 that day everything was working perfectly. The deliverers would also be assembling them so I could focus on what I had to do. I got off the internet happy. This was going to be amazing. My phone and internet wouldn't be hooked up till I set it up but that was fine.

It was 12:00 and I was really craving an amazing meal for my birthday lunch so I decided to call for room service. Last time I actually had room service was with Mitchie but it was fun so it didn't really bother me. It was a Monday so Mitchie was at work so hopefully I will be talking to her later. I got a steak cooked medium with roast potatoes and with my idea I got a can of beer I was definitely going to enjoy this.

The steak soon arrived and I immediately started eating it was so good. So far today was an amazing day and when I talk to Mitchie it would be better. It wasn't how I really expected my 20th birthday with Mitchie in my life but it was better than nothing. So I just smiled as I enjoyed my dinner sized lunch.

**Mitchie's Point of View**

It is currently 2 in the afternoon and I am cleaning Nicole and Emily's rooms. I have been happy all day and kind of excited for later. It was Shane's 20th birthday which was so exciting for me. I was excited to tell him what I bought myself yesterday. I had a few thing to do today like prepare my song I was going to sing him today. Although it was going to be over webcam, which was exciting I would get to see his gorgeous face. I was going to eat and everything before it but I was still excited to talk to him and wish him a happy birthday.

It was almost my last day. Thursday was orientation for school. The 22nd and I was so excited to see my friends and be back on campus. I love LAAA even if Shane wasn't attended I was still excited to get back to my musical life. I had been working on a few songs. I finally finished everything you're not the one Shane had helped with a little. I also got the song done that I would be singing to Shane later today. I really wanted to see him. Allison said he was coming sometime soon and he had called when I was out with the kids last week so I was happy. Yesterday I paid for my tuition and after orientation I would be getting my dorm. I was moving in my dorm on Friday.

I was really going to miss Allison and the kids but not Paul and Anna. I seriously think they hate me since well I love Shane and he loves me. I still can't believe we love each other. We talk every day on the phone and txt of course. I haven't had an attack since mid July when he calmed me down. I was super excited for tonight. I hope he likes my song. He was again the inspiration and how I would fight for him, because I wouldn't be 100% happy until he was mine. It might not happen but that's what the song is about.

I finish cleaning up Josh's room and go down to get the kids for their baths. An hour later I was saying hi to Allison and getting ready to go downstairs. I had to shower and eat and clean up and practice my song before I talked to Shane tonight and to be honest I was a little nervous.

It was now about 7:00 my time. I just got into my sweat pants and a tank top. I tied my hair up turning on my computer and setting up my webcam and mic so it was all set for my conversation with Shane. I hope he was still up I know it was only 10 there but you never know. I did tell him I would talk to him. I grabbed my phone and sent him a message as I sign onto MSN waiting for him to hopefully sign on.

**Shane's Point of View**

The rest of the day wasn't that bad. I puttered around my hotel room picking some things up and packing as well since I was moving to my apartment soon. I had stuff that I would need form the pool house back home but I would get that when I go to visit at the end of the summer. I just got changed into a wife beater and pyjama pants since it was 10:00.

I was currently setting up my webcam and microphone because I just got a message from Mitchie to go on MSN. I knew she was going to walk to talk so I was hoping we would get to chat over webcam. I was definitely excited to actually see her in real time. I know I saw her video but it still wasn't the same. I sign on and immediately I received a message

Missingyou – Mitchie: Hey Shane, please accept my invitation

Missingyou- Mitchie is inviting you to webcam, accept or Decline.

Yourman Shane: Alright

I smiled noticing she was happy and instantly accepted. As her face appeared a huge smiled crossed my face as she was smiling as well and as beautiful as ever. God I miss her so much. Soon we started our conversation, I really loved her voice.

"Hey Shane, happy birthday" I heard her say

"Thanks babe I love you" I said smiling blowing a kiss

I heard her laugh as she blew one back "I love you too, how was your birthday, I hope it was fun" She said asking and I couldn't help but smile

"I missed you but it was a good birthday. However so much better because I am talking you"

"Well I am glad I can help. I bought something for myself yesterday. I think you will be proud" She said smiling and I smiled

"Oh yeah what would that be?" I asked smiling

"I bought myself a surfboard. When you come for the end of summer to visit I was thinking we could surf for old times?" She asked and I smiled huge

"Definitely what does it look like? Is it custom?" I asked seeing her smile growing just a bit bigger.

"It is white and red with purple graffiti like music noted and as lyrics to my one song on it. I customized it for my personal likes and well made it my own" she smiled

"Amazing what lyrics is it?" He asked

"I miss your smile" She says smiling "Which I am in love with right now" I smiled huge hearing that

"Well it sounds amazing I want to see it" He smiles

"Soon enough Shane so I have something for you" She said smiling

"You do?" I ask surprised

"I kind of wrote you a song and I want to sing it to you for a birthday present. It's about fighting for something I want" I smiled "It's about you" She said smiling "It's called Until You're Mine"

"Alright, I would love to hear it so please go ahead" I smile watching happily as she opens her mouth and starts singing. I love her voice and the song was so gorgeous and I got lost in her voice.

My State of Mind

Has finally got the best of me  
I need you next to me  
I'm trying to find  
a way that I could get to you  
Just wanna get to you

The world I see is perfect now  
you're all around  
with you I can breathe

Until you're mine  
I have to find  
a way to fill this hole inside  
I've got to fight  
without you here by my side  
until you're mine  
not gonna be  
even close to complete  
I won't rest until you're mine  
mine

Alone inside  
I can only hear your voice  
ringing through the noise  
I can find my mind  
keeps on coming back to you  
always back to you

Wanting something out of reach  
it's killing me  
but you're all I see yeah

Until you're mine  
I have to find  
a way to fill this hole inside  
I've got to fight  
without you here by my side  
until you're mine  
not gonna be  
even close to complete  
I won't rest until you're mine  
mine

Just stop wondering  
if we were meant to be  
forget about fate and just hold me  
I'm ready to begin  
our waiting has to end  
right now  
too late  
I've got to find a way yeah

Mine  
until you're mine  
until you're mine

I have to find

a way to fill this hole inside

I have to fight  
without you here by my side  
until you're mine  
not gonna be  
even close to complete  
I won't rest until you're mine

My state of mind  
has finally got the best from me

I need you next to me

**  
**She finished singing and a couple of tears gathered in my eyes and I looked at her to see her eyes sparkling with tears as well.

"Mitchie baby that was so amazing" I smile "I love it and thank you so much"

"You're welcome" She said smiling wiping her eyes as I wipe mine as well

"I have been writing a song I want to sing for you if you will let?" He asks

"Of course Shane what is it called?" she asked

"It's called I'll be" I smiled as I pulled out my guitar strumming it has I began to sing. Hoping my emotions wouldn't get the best of me. I was somewhat doubting that though.

The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath  
Emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky  
never revealing their depth

and tell me that we belong together Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above

I'll be your crying shoulder  
I'll be love suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life

and rain falls angry on the tin roof  
As we lie awake in my bed and  
You're my survival, you're my living proof  
My love is alive and not dead  
Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above

I'll be your crying shoulder  
I'll be love suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life

well I've dropped out, burned up, fought my way back from the dead  
Tuned in, turned on, remembered the thing that you said

And I'll be your crying' shoulder  
I'll be love suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of

I'll be your crying' shoulder  
I'll be love suicide  
and I'll be better when I'm older  
and I'll be the greatest fan of your life

The greatest fan of your life

By the end I saw her crying as I was almost sobbing. I cover my face with my hands trying to control my eyes. I then rub them up my face and through my hair breathing out. I looked at her and everything hit me hard as tears were streaming down my face freely.

"Shane it was beautiful" She said wiping her face and I just let tears streaming down my face and my hands go back in my hair and I was freaking out a little.

"God Mitchie I miss you so much. It hurts so much, god I love you" I mumble

"Shane..." She started

"I miss you so much" I said shaking my head

"Then ....Come back" She said and I lifted my eyes to meet hers over webcam. Both of ours were filled with tears. Two words haunting my mind at that moment.

_COME BACK..._

**A/N: There it was. Anyways I hope you like it. I know it was intense with the ending and that you will want more I know you will that is why I ended is where I did. What Shane was planning will be mentioned in the next because I want all of you to know. Therefore I will update as soon as I can. Enjoy. Sorry for Errors and please review. Tell me what you think is happening and will Mitchie's words affect him. I think the songs worked. I had other ideas for Shane's but this is my favorite love song and it is very powerful so that is why I chose it.**

**Don't forget to read Make a Wave the pen name is jjonasrpattzluvers49. Two chapters are up please review that as well. Alert it too:)**

**~Kim**


	23. I Promise

Worth The Risk

Chapter 23: I Promise

**Shane's Point of View**

I woke up about 20 minutes ago and it is the morning of August 21st when I was starting my official plan today. You are all probably dying to know what it is well I cannot handle being away from Mitchie any longer it is killing us. I still have a headache from the other night as I cried myself to sleep. You all probably think I was stupid for crying but I loved her and just that song was really powerful to me and well even she was crying. I told her I wasn't coming back but to be honest I was going back. She knew I was for a visit what she didn't know was what you are all about to find out. I was going back for school at LAAA. My parents couldn't stop me there is a reason I transferred my money and Mitchie wouldn't even be their employee anymore.

So yes I am going back to live in LA. You know how I said I found an amazing apartment yeah it was in Los Angeles a 5 minute walk from the campus of the school I was now attending. I was so happy I didn't decline that transfer. So yeah I was flying there today and no-one but Allison knew. I wasn't telling Mitchie until tomorrow and orientation where I would purposely be arriving late too but it was all part of my plan. Anyways don't want to spoil much more I have to get ready for my flight, don't you think?

I got out of bed and went into the bathroom to shower. I needed my headache to go away but the thought of actually going back and tomorrow I would be able to hold her in my arms was amazing. I shower letting the hot water cascade along my body as I washed off and washed my hair as well. I got dressed in a pair of alright looking sweat pants and a white t-shirt that said Abercrombie across it. I had to be comfortable for the flight. I let my hair go into its natural curly position not really caring to be honest.

I walked out of the bathroom opening the curtains revealing the sun into the hotel for one last time. I smiled looking around the room in the sunlight. For over the last month this room as been through a lot. It had been through crying times, screaming times and definitely heartbreak times. There were so many thing that me myself had experienced this month that I would never want to again and I was fixing it, I hope.

I slip on my sunglasses slinging my duffle bag around my shoulder, my guitar in one hand and started pulling my one suitcase behind me. Looking around once more making sure I didn't forget anything I walk out and head downstairs to the check-out counter. I pay my tab which was a lot and for this my parents were specifically paying they didn't mind last month so they won't care. I walk out into the sunshine loading my suitcases into the car and started towards the airport. I get to the airport dropping off the rental car I was done using and went to check in my bags and get ready to go back to Los Angeles and I had to say I was excited. I can't wait until tomorrow to see her, the love of my life, Mitchie Torres.

I'm at the gate when they call for boarding. We had to have our cell phones off this whole flight which was a pain in the ass. So I got my phone out and sent a message to Allison.

_On my way, I will call you when I land Allison thank you so much, I think this will work._

I closed my phone turning it off and placing it within my back pocket. I showed the people my boarding pass and made my way towards the plane. Last time I was on a plane I was leaving the love of my life and now I was flying back to see her so honestly I had a huge smile on my face. It is about 2:00 here but 11:00 in LA. I would be landing at LAX at 2 their time then I was ending straight to my apartment. I was excited, nervous about tomorrow but excited as well. I was making it right and I hope Mitchie will say yes.

The plane was delayed 30 minutes so thank goodness it was only a 10 minute cab ride to my apartment so I would make it on time for my meeting. I had a plan when I see Mitchie she was inspiration to me for so many different things. I am currently on the plane almost to Los Angeles and I just put away my notebook. I was writing her a song I so badly can't wait to sing her. I was going to sing with only my acoustic guitar and I don't care you will see me sing it. As long as she was there it is all the matters.

As soon as the plane landed I started toward the luggage carousel to get my luggage. I then went into the sunlight pulling my sunglasses over my eyes as I call for a cab and get in as they head towards my apartment. I remember the building it was amazing and the apartment were very expensive but it was suitable for me. I smiled when I went into the rental office meeting the girl I was talking to on the phone as we got into the elevator and headed off to see my apartment. It was on floor 20 and on the floor there were only 3 apartments. They were big. Two of them were two bedrooms and one was the three bedroom one. I got one of the two bedrooms there was no need for three plus it was more expensive. I walked in and smiled as it was really nice.

I walked into a little foyer that had an open arch doorway and a hall extending from it. I smiled as we walked through the open arch and straight into a small but big enough kitchen. It had a full size fridge and freezer, a stove, a microwave, a good size sink, and a dishwasher. It was perfect. I then went around the corner to see the living room. Which was big enough for me and well yeah me. There was a huge bay like window on the far wall it was gorgeous as the sun poured in. The walls were a light natural tone and they had nice rust coloured orange curtains which was nice. We then walked down the hall that also joined into the living room. Down the hall were the two bedrooms. One was bigger than the other so the bigger one was mine. There was also a full bathroom attached to the wall. It had the essential of course but had both a bath and a stand-alone shower.

After she showed me around she explained me my keys with a key code then left. Alright then she was interesting. I just had to wait for my furniture to get delivered. I had bought a small dining table, a queen size bed, a couch, a TV stand, a TV and a DVD player, well blu-ray but whatever. Also a dresser and a desk I would need. I would get my others later and other living supplies. Like dishes and towels later, but for now I was happy.

It is about 3:45 and I call Allison possibly needing a favour.

"Hi Shane" I heard her voice sound as I smile

"Hi, I was wondering if you could do me a favour" I asked

"Sure" She responded "what do you need?"

"Is it possible for you to get away for I don't know an hour or two" I ask

"Yeah Mitchie wanted a few more hours with the kids I have to be back at 6:30" She said

"Alright, I have to stay here for the furniture could you possibly pick me up a few things?" I asked

"What do you need?" She said

"Dishes, not many just a couple until I can go shopping as well as towels and bed sheets, blanket and pillows?" He asked

"Yeah sure Shane do you need food?" She asked

"Yeah, sorry to make you do this but I have no car and well I don't want anyone else knowing I'm home" He said

"Really Shane it is fine, I know what you like so I will pick you up some this will be my house present for you alright?" She said and I laughed

"Thanks Allison I will see you soon bye" I say hanging up smiling that she would actually do it for me. I went into the other little room I forgot to mention in the hall that had a washing machine and dryer. I quickly text Allison for laundry detergent then I started to take out my dirty clothes to get them ready to wash. I was away for a while and I hated those pay per wash machines. Don't worry, I kept clean but the clothes were getting bad so they needed a good wash.

It was finally about 5:30 when the people were leaving and everything was set up and working. I heard my phone ringing and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Shane, can you come help me with the stuff then I have to leave to get home for the family dinner" Allison voice came

"Yeah I'll be down" I said leaving my apartment with my keys and headed downstairs to where she was parked bringing a cart

We got it all up in one go and she looked quickly around the apartment as I started putting stuff away. "Shane this is amazing, this is with some of your trust fund money" She looked

"Yeah I still have more than enough for the two or three more years at LAAA if I do well this year, so yeah" He smiles

"Well I'm happy for you" She smiles

"I want you to see something" I said and showed her something I had in a box and she smiled

"Shane it is perfect I am so happy for you" She said hugging me and I hugged her back it was so nice to see her again but I was more excited to see the brunette I was in love with. "I do have to go but good luck tomorrow call me if you need anything, although I might see you tomorrow night?" She asked

"Yeah and I will always call Allison thank you and have a good night" I said as she walked out

"Bye" she called out as she disappeared into the elevator

I closed my door and leaned against it. I guess tomorrow would be the test of what I needed to know. I was starting to get nervous but I wanted to do this I just hope Mitchie said yes because tomorrow I was going to see her and ask her a possible a live changing question.

I just woke up an hour ago and it currently 10:00 on the 22nd of August and I was so ready for the day. I was up fairly later getting stuff washed and ready until I finally went to bed. I just finished eating breakfast and having a shower. I am now straightening my hair I want to look good for Mitchie. I was open orientation would get out early so I could show her something important before she paid. I guess I can let you all know. I was asking her to move in with me; therefore I want to show her before she pays for her dorm because well yeah, I want to be with her for a very long time.

I sighed as I finished my hair and looked over my notebook making sure everything was right as I start to strum on my guitar, getting all the notes right so I can do what I wanted to do in about 2 hours. I put my guitar on my back and leave the apartment making sure I had my keys and started towards the campus. I arrived at the office building to see the orientation group coming onto the quad and dispersing for lunch. I quickly ducked into the office to sign in.

"Can I help you" The secretary said

"Yes, sorry I am late my plane was delayed but I am Shane Gray, I am here for orientation" I said and she looked at me distasteful

"Alright, they are outside in the quad for lunch then you will continue for the 2 hours of orientation it end at 3" She said and I nodded taking my name sticker and leaving the office, She was a little weird.

I left and looked out into the quad walking trying to find Mitchie. I see this guy and ask him as he points near the fountains. I thank him and head towards it. She is facing the fountain talking to another girl who looks at me as I put my finger to my mouth to keep her quiet as she just continue to Mitchie as I get closer to her from behind her. I set my guitar gently down on the quad as I get close to touch her. I wrap my hands around her eyes and she giggled. I think she thought it was when of her friends so I leant really close to her ear.

"Guess who?" I said in a whispered husky voice and she immediately through my hands over her eyes turning around

"Shane!" She practically yelled as she jumped into my arms as I caught her legs as they swung around my waist her arms around my neck as she hugged me tight as I hugged her back and then she pulled away

"What are you doing here?" She asked

I just smiled at her and gave her a soft passionate kiss which she returned letting her forget all about the question. I let go of her legs as I let them reach the ground as she let her lips detach from me but still hugs me.

"I am so happy to see you?" She said happily

"Me too I missed you so much" I said hugging her tightly again "I have something I want to sing to you, then I have something to show you if you can get away for the rest of the afternoon, since it is your second year" I asked

"Sure and yeah I can, I do have to pay for my dorm after though?" She said

"I want to show you something first then I will bring you back here okay?" I said happily

"Okay what did you want to sing to me?" She asked and I picked her up sitting her on the fountain as I sat beside her, facing her with my guitar now on my lap.

"I wrote this for you I hope you like it?" He said smiling as I start strumming and then the words start floating out of my mouth as she smiles looking into my eyes as I stare into hers.

Everytime I think I'm closer to the heart  
Of what it means to know just who I am  
I think I've finally found a better place to start  
But no one ever seems to understand

I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be, you're not that far

You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you

Oh yeah  
Yeah yeah

You're the remedy I'm searching hard to find  
To fix the puzzle that I see inside  
Painting all my dreams the color of your smile  
When I find you It'll be alright  
I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be, you're not that far

You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you

Been feeling lost, can't find the words to say  
Spending all my time stuck in yesterday  
Where you are is where I want to be  
Oh next to you... and you next to me  
Oh I need to find you... yeah

You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you (yeah)  
You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you

You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you (I need to find you)  
I gotta find you (I gotta find you)  
You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you

Yeah, yeah... I gotta find you

I finished and she smiled leaning in giving me a kiss as I kiss her back and move slightly away from her lips but speak so she can only hear. "I found you" I whisper then press my lips back against hers as she returned the favor.

When we pulled away I look sideways to see some of her friends looking over and awe then I just chuckle and hug her and she hugs back.

"So what did you want to show me?" She asked as I smiled

"You trust me right?" I said

"Yeah of course" She said laughing

"Alright come then" I said walking with her as we were exciting the campus and looked at her "Can I see your head band" I asked

"Sure" She said taking it off. Perfect it was one that tied.

"It is a surprise so" I say wrapping her headband around her eyes "I needed a blindfold, trust me okay?" I said taking her hand

"Alright I don't really have a choice" She laughs squeezing my hand as I start walking leading her towards my apartment.

We get to apartment and there was stairs so I just pickers her up gently and went up the stairs as she laughed "Sorry stairs" I said as she nodded

"Are we almost there" she asked

"Yeah one more minute" I said as we started our way up to the apartment within the elevator then I lead her to the door and open it leading her in then closing it. I walk her though the kitchen and into the living room. "Alright" I said as I untie it and she gasps as she looks around

"Where are we?" She asked looking around then at me

"It's my apartment" I said smiling and she looked at me weird

"You are living in LA?" She asked

"Yeah, I can't attend LAAA if I didn't"

"Oh my god" She screams hugging me as I laugh hugging her back "Why aren't you living at home in the pool house?" She asked

"That is why I needed to show you this. I couldn't do this if I lived with my parents. I don't want you to waste or money so well... do you want to move in with me, in here?" I asked and she smiled

"I would love to" She smiles "I have no furniture though" She said and I smiled

"I got it all don't worry. I have another bedroom we can share if you want then we can have our desk and music stuff in the other room?" He asks

"I think that sounds amazing so we are actually going to be living here for the year?" She asked

"Yeah and maybe more, I think you are old enough to decide that" I tease her and laugh

"Yes father" She giggles pushing me softly

"Your father can't do this" I said as I pull her close kissing her really passionately as she runs her hands within my hair and she pulls away

"True" She says hugging me "I am so excited, it is crazy" She said laughing

"True but I am crazy in love. Which brings me to the next thing, I love you" I said rubbing her cheek finally saying it to her face

"I love you too" She said with a slight tear and I smile kissing her then I handed her a little box as she opens it and smiles,

It was a silver chain with her key linked through it. It was paint white with a jeweled M in a red heart. "You're apartment key" I said smiling as I wrap it around it fastening it.

"I love it thanks" She said smiling "Show me around?" She asked

"Sure" I said taking her hand showing the apartment and where everything was. I had one more surprise for her and this one I was slightly nervous about but excited as well.

"Shane I need to call the office saying I don't need my dorm, one minute aright?" She said

"Yeah sure" I said kissing her cheek and sitting on the couch playing with the velvet box in my pocket. I was so nervous I mean it wasn't a big deal I just hope she would say yes and wear it. I was so excited and nervous at the same time. It seems fast, but trust me, it isn't.

She comes back and sits on the couch facing me and smiles. "Shane this is insane. I am so happy do you parents know you are living here though?" She asks

"Not yet I am going tell them tomorrow when I come to get you with your stuff but please don't tell them tonight alright?" I ask

"I won't I'm glad I will be able to be with you since I'm not working with them" She smiled kissing me

"Can I ask you one more thing?" I ask and she smiled nodding like she is speechless which she will be in a minute

"Okay well this summer, well the beginning was amazing. I found someone with the same interests with me and it was so amazing. I knew you were amazing and I slowly fell for you fast and I knew you would be in my heart forever. I had to leave to let you live your dream but I can't stay away because I love you and you are all I think about, all the time and it almost killed me to be away. You are with me now and I never want you to leave, ever." I say as I pull out the box opening it to reveal a silver band and she covers her mouth with a hand "I know it is too soon for an engagement ring so I was wondering if you would wear this promise ring. Because I promise one day I will put an engagement ring upon your finger and make you my wife, one day, I love you Michelle Torres" I said and nodded

"Yeah" she says choking back happy tears.

I carefully take the ring out with my fingers taking her right hand and sliding it onto her right ring finger signifying a promise. I kiss her hand she smiles and then she looks at it.

"What does it say" She said looking at it closely to see the engraving

"This is my promise, I love you" I say smiling

"It's perfect" She smiles "So no-one knows you are here?" She asked

"Allison, she helped me" I said cuddling her on the couch

"Makes sense" She says smiling

"She is on her way to come get you, you have to not know I am here, okay" I said

"I want to stay here?" She said

"I know but I will pick you up tomorrow I have to tell my parents I will be there around 1, I promise" I say and she lifts hers hand

"Kiss it?" She says and I laugh kissing her ring

"You promise" she smiles laughing

"I do, always" I smile "Plus your last Gray family dinner as an employee"

"True" She said smiling "So 1:00 I can't wait"

"Neither can I" I said smiling "We can then go shopping for stuff this weekend before school starts"

"Okay" she says smiling as I get a text. I stand up taking hand and kissing her "Allison's here" I said and she sighed as we made our way out to the car where Allison was waiting and gave me hug

"I see she said yes to both" She asks

"Yeah she did, so I will see all of you tomorrow" I say kissing Mitchie once more

"Bye" She said quietly as she hugged me and got in the car

"Thanks Allison, you made it possible" I said smiling

"Well she is really happy" Allison said "That ring is perfect and I will see you tomorrow" She said giving me another hug

As they started driving a way I raised my hand in a wave as they drove away but there was no question I had a big smile plastered upon my face. Now just to tell my parents, I was almost afraid to what they would say. Maybe I should wire some more money to my account. I still couldn't wipe the smile off my face as I head back into my apartment. Truth-be-told I cannot wait until tomorrow afternoon.

**A/N: I finally didn't leave it a cliff hanger, so be happy? I guess some of you thought he was going to propose but not yet. They are moving in together YAY! Also the promise ring I thought was adorable. It is pretty long 11 pages and sorry for errors it had taken me 4 hours to get this down as it was hard to find a way to make everything I wanted into it. Anyways Please Review. There is at least 2 more chapters and then an epilogue due to a request plus I love writing them anyway. What else do you think will happen and what will his parents say? Review!**

**Also view the poll on my profile I cant decided if I want to do a sequel to this about thier lives after an epilogue I post as the 26th chapter so I will let all of you decide. So please visit it! Let me know what you want.**

**~Kim**


	24. Telling The Rents

Worth The Risk

Chapter 24: Telling the Rents

**Mitchie's Point of View**

It is currently 8:00 and I am sitting on my bed in my pyjamas after packing up most of my things. I was excited and nervous about tomorrow when his parents would find out the truth. They might freak out but really they should've been happy for him that he found what he wanted, me. I mean I hope my parents will be happy for me, for finding him. They might be upset I accepted to live with him immediately but I was sure they would eventually accept it.

I decided I should tell my parents before everything happens. So I reach for my phone leaning against the headboard of my bed and dial my mom and dad. To be honest I was scared. My hand was shaking I hope they would understand, almost praying they would and there was no turning back now as I look at the ring on my finger as I hear my mom's voice answer.

"Hello"

"Hey mom" I say happily

"Hi Mitchie, you getting ready to leave tomorrow?" she asked

"Yeah I am almost done packing"

"Well me and your dad thought we would come up in a couple of days to help you settle into your dorm" She said and I sighed

"Actually mom I'm not living in the dorms this year"

"Oh where are you living then?" She asked

"I'm actually sharing an apartment" I said

"With some of your girlfriends, that good Mitch" She said and I sighed

"No mom not with my girlfriends"

'"Then who are you sharing with?" She asked sounding really curious

"I'm sharing with Shane. Shane Gray my previous employer's son the one I fell in love with?" I said and she let out a small gasp

"Wasn't he in Manhattan and hurt you a lot?" she asked

"Mom, he came back and well asked me to move in with him. He is also attending LAAA and the apartment is two blocks away and I really want to be with him mom" I said

"You really love him I can tell"

"Yeah I do and I know you might not understand why we are moving in right away but I just don't like being away from me and he is sacrificing some big things for this" I said

"Like what?"

"His parents don't know yet. His parents hated that we even liked each other they haven't even heard about us saying I love you to each other. I don't know if his parents will ever accept. It will hurt me to see that happen but he said nothing matters but me and mom I can tell her means it. The other nanny had been helping us and I need him mom. The attacks all started when he living. He was the only reason it stopped the second time. We are telling them tomorrow."

"Mitchie, he loves you even I can tell if he is sacrificing this. I know you don't like being out in situations like this but you have to know whatever happens me and your dad support you're decisions and actions. I am not fond on you living alone with a boy at your age but I will accept it. I am happy you found love but I and your dad are still coming down to help you settle in"

"Alright mom, and I am sorry I just it saves some of my money and just, it's Shane"

"And you're Mitchie. I love you sweeties but we are heading to bed soon and thanks for letting me know. How about we come around Sunday you start school when?" she asks me

"Wednesday"

"Alright we will fly out Sunday morning when we can, I love you Mitchie and remember follow your heart it tells you what is right and if it's telling you change you can't do anything but allow it to lead you" She said and I smiling loving my mom

"Thanks mom I love you. Tell daddy I love him too and I will see you Sunday. I really want you to meet Shane" I said excited

"Bye Mitchie" She said and hung up as I did sighing happily.

Thank god that was over. It wasn't bad, but still could you imagine what it would be like if you told your parents that you were living with a teenage boy you love, that isn't always a promising situation. The worst obstacle we were going to face was going to be tomorrow afternoon. His parent's, I don't know if either of us would be ready for that, if ever.

It's is now 10:00 and I am finally going to bed. I was tired and I know tomorrow I will need every inch of sleep and of my sanity I have left. It was going to be crazy and I knew me and change would be strained after it. I wish it wouldn't come to that but I was here for him and always would be.

I was curled up in my blankets and turned off the light falling into the unconsciousness we call sleeping when my phone started ringing a way to familiar tone as I immediately snatched it from where it rested and answered it.

"Hey love" I said smiling trying to hide my tiredness

"Sorry babe did I wake you"

"Sort of but I am glad. Don't freak out but I told my parents to night"

"How did they take it" he asked, "they aren't making you get on a plane are they" He said seriously and I let out a little laugh

"Of course not, and it's a mixed reaction. They aren't completely happy that I will immediately be living with you. They are happy I found love at my age though that is true." I said

"That's good because it is I really do love you, and at least they will mildly accept it" He said

"They are coming down on Sunday. They were going to help me get settles into my dorm but now are apartment and babe they want to meet you. Don't be nervous, I just couldn't say no to them, and I miss them so much" I said

"Love its fine I want to meet them. It will be good I can finally see you made you such a beautiful and loving creature" He says and I giggle

"So I'm a creature" I asked

'"No I said you were a beautiful and loving creature who I love very much" He said chuckling and I smile

"Alright, well we should get sleep" I said

"Yeah I am slightly worried about tomorrow but as long as you will be by my side I will be okay" he said and I smiled as he knew he could trust me like that

"I will definitely be there with you. I love you Shane and see you around 1:00" I said

"Yes sleep peacefully my love. I love you and always will. Bye" He said as we both hung up.

I close my phone placing upon the bedside table realizing it is almost 11. I loved hearing his voice and it made me tingle knowing I would be hearing it every night before I fall asleep and the first thing I hear in the morning and see him as I wake up. It was an amazing feeling and put me in ease as I fall into a peaceful sleep, at that current moment not worried about what was to bring tomorrow, even though I knew way back in my head I would have to face it tomorrow, but always with Shane by my side and me by his.

**Shane's Point of View**

I hang up the phone with Mitchie and put it on the dresser in the bedroom of our apartment. I didn't really want to be alone or not be with her after what we did today. It was amazing knowing she was now sleeping with that ring happily resting on her figure and not doubting it. I wasn't doubting it either it was truly amazing.

I strip of my clothes and put on a pair of plaid pyjama pants and crawl into my own bed laying down staring at the ceiling. I knew my parents were going to be beyond pissed. I knew that and I was afraid of what they would say. Of all people to be mad at me for falling in love it had to be the people you were suppose to love me no matter what, they were my parents. I close my eyes trying to fall asleep. I fell asleep happily knowing tomorrow my life with Mitchie was to start but there was also a part of me that hoped my parents would surprise me and accept it but the part of me was nagging that I was just wishfully thinking, I guess I will find out the hard way, but with Mitchie by my side and my by hers, being each other's rock, once again.

I was currently sitting in a car only 20 minutes away from my parents house as it rounded 12:30 on the dashboard clock of the cab I was riding it. It was a lot of money but thankfully I will be leaving in my car with the love of my life in a couple of hours or less. I rather spare Mitchie and me that least amount of pain and yells we will be hearing.

We soon pull up to the house and I get out and let the car pull away. I sigh taking a deep breath texting Mitchie I am outside and that to stay in the pool house I will be there momentarily as I stuck my phone back in my pocket pulling my sunglasses to the top of my head. I sighed and walked through the main door feeling like a stranger behind these walls. I was constantly fighting my legs as they continued to bring me into the threshold that held my parents. I entered the kitchen where my parents were talking to the head chef. I cleared my throat as they looked at me their face changing.

"Shane, you're here" My mom said coming to hug me and as she did I didn't really hug back and she stepped back

"Son, why are you back? I mean I am happy you are, but a little confused" he said

"I actually came to collect a important thing from the pool house I need for school" I said starting towards the pool house with a smile on my face

"Oh, what is it?" my mom asked "I thought you had most things?"

"I did, but I forgot the most important thing" I said

"What is it Shane?"My dad asked and I smiled

"Just my girlfriend Mitchie" I said and started walking away as I knew my mom's jaw dropped

"SHANE" I hear my dad yell but I ignored it as I kept walking ignoring them standing up for who I was and my decision.

I walk out of the door and over to the pool house opening the door and closing it seeing a few suitcases over and a big box which I knew was holding her keyboard.

"Mitch" I called and I soon saw her smiling as she quickly made her way towards me as I picked her up swinging her around as she threw her arms around my neck.

"Hi" she said giggling as I spun her around and let her feet rest upon the ground as we gave each other a soft sweet kiss

"Hi, are you almost ready?" I asked

"Yeah I am" she said walking back with her third and final suit case "This it is?"

"Okay, I say we load up the car then face the music so we have a fast get away if we must" I said smirking and she laughed

"Again Shane I love your bad ass motives" She giggles as I pick up her keyboard under my one arm one of her suitcases dragging behind me.

"We will go around the house then come lock up and go in through the back there still in shock of why I told them I was here?" I said as we started around the house

"What did you tell them" She said stopping at the trunk of my car

"To get my girlfriend" He said smiling as he laid is keyboard in the back. The camaro was going to be insanely crowded but it was the best I could do.

"Well that's what I am" She said putting two of her suitcases in the trunks as we amazingly fit her third beside the keyboard. It was crowded and would make for an interesting drive but we would endure it I'm sure.

We shared another soft kiss as we held hands making our way back around the house and walked back into the gorgeous pool house. It really was amazing as the sunlight poured through all the windows. It was more gorgeous with Mitchie beside me. I would slightly miss this place but I would always have memories of this place and how the last time I would be here for probably long time, was to get the woman I love, and that was something to always remember.

"I guess we should lock up" she said smiling squeezing my hand

"Yeah" I said as she got her purse and we walked out of the pool house locking the door behind us

"Secretly I am going to miss this place" She whispered

"I will too love" I said kissing her cheek as she turned the key locking the door. We turned around walking towards the house not really looking back. It was almost then end of something as we turned our back on the place we met, the pool house. It would always be the beginning, never the ending, just the beginning to a lifelong adventure we both decided to take.

**Mitchie's Point of View**

Hand in hand we make our way to the main house. We walk in through the kitchen where I usually entered and most of the workers smiled and say hi. Even I couple gave us hugs, it was very nice and they knew I was living today. I even noticed some smile at our hands then continued what they were doing before we walked in.

We ran upstairs and into the play room to see Emily, Nicole, Josh and Allison. All four were happy to see us and we got multiple hugs, over and over again. They were so adorable I loved all of them and I was happy that I would be able to visit as I am with Shane, if his parents allow us. Suddenly the realization that we would be seeing them soon maybe butterflies swarm in my stomach and not the good kind like when Shane hugs me these were more like bee's and it made me really uneasy. When the kids finally had to go swimming they gave us another round of hugs then went to get changed. They were happy that Shane was back in Los Angeles, especially Josh. They were also really happy that we could visit.

We then made our way downstairs hand in hand but very silent. We could barely even here our breaths as we were both nervous. We could tell as our hands were slightly sweating but neither of us would let go, ever. We were in this together until the end when we leave together and no-one would stop that. We both looked at each other taking a deep breath as his hand rested on the door handle. I slowly nod my head looking at him as he opens the door and still hand in hand we enter the office as his parent's heads look up. We let the door close behind us stepping in a few more steps.

Both his parents stand up and standing beside each other they walk up facing us only a few feet away and my stomach lurches but I keep my composure. They kind of just stared at us and we stared back. It was almost weird. The older Mr. and Mrs. Gray possibly looking at the future Mr. and Mrs. Gray it was weird and for some reason though it made me smile at the thought. The tension was crazy as all of it stayed in silence. It was almost scary to appoint where I knew I would not be the one to break it. It was so intense it could have been cut with a knife. I didn't know if anyone would break the silence until Paul decided to speak in an almost venomous tone.

"So first you lie and go behind our backs and now you still continue to lie"

"I'm not lying. We are going out. We are boyfriend and Girlfriend the honest truth" He said squeezing my hand

"You made a stupid choice and went to Manhattan" His dad said

"I did it for Mitchie if you don't remember" He shot back defensively

"Shane you are going to Manhattan. You can't through school away for some girls" Anna said and I was angry now. They very well know my name.

"I am not throwing it away. I am now attending LAAA and staying here with Mitchie" He said

"You are not staying here, well you disobey us" Paul said and Shane almost scoffed

"I don't want to stay her" Shane said

"And where exactly do you depend on staying" Anna asked

"In the apartment I bought and am going to be living in with Mitchie" He said flatly and both his parents faces changed to a shade of red, they were obviously pissed.

"How dare you use our credit cards for an apartment we forbid you to have" She said angry

"I am not using your stupid credit cards" He said

"You expect to pay for it, how?" Paul asked

"My trust fund" He said and Anna eyes widen "and you can't stop me. It has way more than enough for my tuition and apartment. Also I signed it over fully to my name as I am now 20. So I am taking full control of my life" He said

"We raised you to be better than this" Paul said

"No you didn't. You raised me to do what I need to do so therefore that is what I am doing" He said and I squeezed his hand tightly

"You have been throwing everything away since you met her" Anna said pointing at me

"Wait just a minute. Shane isn't doing anything. We love each other and you really have no say in what we do as we are both adults. You should be happy that Shane found someone and he is an amazing person. You both can't see that when you are the two people who are suppose to love him no matter what cause he is your son," I said calmly even though I wanted to scream

"I'm sure your parents won't be too happy that you will be living with him" Anna said back

"No they aren't that fond about it but they support it. Because as my parents they support my decisions even if it means things they might think are stupid. They admire me for choosing to stay here this summer and do my best to afford my tuition as I don't have a trust fund to rely on or rely on them to pay for me and that I work my ass off for it"

"See Shane she is being disrespectful towards you" Paul said

"I am not he works hard for what he does to and you both know it even if you want to deny it. My parents are fine with letting me learn from my own mistakes and accept I'm an adult and will always be there if I mess up or anything cause no matter what they love me because they are my parents and love that." I said

"Exactly this is a huge mistake and rather Shane not take the opportunity to make it" Paul said as Anna nodded and I know Shane was about to say something as I felt his arms tense

"Look I want to stop making fun of Mitchie, My girlfriend. She is not a mistake and it is amazing that she came into my life and showed me what I can do. Especially stand up to you which I should have a while ago. You can't control my life and I am not going to let you because it is my life to live and I want to do it how I want and freely." He said

"It's a mistake. You shouldn't have to deal with someone that can I have a panic attack at any minute" Anna said and I almost winced as Shane spoke back

"For the last time it is not a mistake. And if it is I will learn from it although I doubt it will. I love Mitchie and since you were both to focus on you and chose to be blind to the fact, that the attacks she had were both caused by me and I was the only one who calmed her down the second time. You care about Emily, Josh and Nicole a lot more than me" He said pausing as Anna spoke

"We love you all equally" She said

"No you don't. If you did you would accept that I found love and that I want to be with Mitchie and you would let me without saying I'm being stupid and unreasonable when I'm doing what is best for me. So Mitchie and I are now walking away and we aren't turning back. We are going to our apartment to start our lives. I hope one day you will understand and want to be a part of our live, but if not I won't regret it because she is the best thing that has happened to me. Bye" He said as he looked at me and I looked at them shock all over their faces wow he actually told them off to speechlessness.

We squeeze each other's hand as we turn on our heels and walk out of the office as the door closes behind us and we make our way to the front and into his car. I squeeze his hand as our grips loosing but we keep holding hands as we slip our glasses over our eyes and the sun is bright and he starts the car. I squeeze his hand lightly as we turn out of the driveway and start into the city to start our life. Something I would never forget, my life with Shane, it was almost magical.

It was almost surreal driving into LA with him. He was quiet and I felt bad with what had just happened with his parents. I hope for both of us that they come around to understand his decision. I know he doesn't want to lose his parents. I just hope they realize he is their son and how even though they might deny it they can't lose him. I'm sure they will come around they just need time and Shane smiled him as I squeezed his hand in reassurance and he accepted it, I was so glad I was there for him and glad he would be there for me, have I said I'm excited yet, well I am.

That night me and Shane really just unpacked a few of my things and ordered in dinner. It was really fun we just hung out and be a couple like we had before but this time it was long over do and it felt so good. We decided that tomorrow we were going to go surfing in the early morning then go shopping for a few things for the apartment to make it more our own. We got dressed into pyjamas and crawled into bed. I lay my head on his bare chest and his arms wrap tightly around me as I feel at peace like I never have before.

**A/N: Hey ya'll. So second last chapter and it is kind of sad, I know. I really want reviews I need 167 to beat my record. If I don't its fine it's just a goal as it is more popular then my other one. Anyways sorry it took me a while. I had written the whole thing then half of it got deleted TWICE, so the last part has been written 3 times and I think it is actually better how I did it this time. Anyways Reviews are very much appreciated so please. Sorry for errors enjoy. There will be an epilogue and a sequel.**

**~Kim**


	25. All Worth The Risk

Worth The Risk

Chapter 25: All Worth The Risk

**Mitchie's Point of View**

It is now Friday the 30th of August and it was the afternoon. I just finished classes and got back to the apartment. Shane isn't done for another hour or so, around 3:00. A fare amount as happened in the last week and so I guess you want to be filled in so I will tell you I have personally loved every second of it and living with Shane again was amazing. I loved going to sleep in his arms and waking up in them. I really enjoyed this and knew in my heart neither of us would regret this. Anyways before I get way off topic I guess I will explain what happened the last week and what will be happening tonight which I am excited about. Anyways back to the past week.

The Saturday after we faces his parents was actually so worry free and fun it was so amazing. I loved it. We woke up around 6:30 that morning and got ready for the beach. We went to the cafe just down the street from the beach for a quick breakfast then we made to the beach. We got into our wet suits and gathered our boards. He commented on my new one then we headed out into the water catching the early morning surf and he was surprised how good I was. I commented on having to know to impress him. He thought that was quite amusing. After we surfed we stayed in the water splashing around a bit. We actually just sat on a surf board as the small waves took us up and down a little just talking. One point though we were actually both on my board laying down making-out. It was quite a weird sensation. However his arms around me making out with me on a surf board, something I never imagines was amazing definitely heated until we kind of rolled and both feel of into the water which was freezing after making out in the sun but it was all good as we both dissolved into laughter, forgetting how much fun it was being together, just me and him.

After we fell into the water we had decided to go back to the beach so we did. It was supposed to be a rather hot day and since it would be slightly crowded we had borrowed a big umbrella for some shade, and well slightly privacy. We laid our towel behind it and just lay in the sun out of wetsuits drying off. Unfortunately after about an hour of making out, taking pictures and rolling around a little in the sand we had to go back in the water to wash ourselves off, although since the sun was high now we didn't lay down we just started collecting our things and we had other plans for the afternoon.

When we got back to the apartment that day we just cleaned up and got ready for the afternoon. We made some lunch at the apartment just some simple sandwiches and fruit, I was surprised we were eating so healthy but it was good, I liked that we both watch what we eat but we both tend to splurge every once in a while. Anyways after lunch we went to a furniture store looking for a few more accessories and such we would need for the apartment. We always went to Bed, Bath and Beyond for Sheets, towels, dishes and stuff like that which we found what we needed. I also went to a photo centre and printed pictures I have taken of us. There wasn't many but there was good ones, which would match the frames for around the apartment.

Anyways the day was rather successful. We had got two bedside tables that matched our bed. We got a few more lamps to brighten up the place. We had got a coffee table set for the living room. We got a couple of colour themes for the bathroom so we could have clean towels if we ever had guests over or something. We bought a shelf for the laundry room to fold clothes on and such. We had also stopped by an electronics store and Shane finally let me pay for something when I bought a Wii for us. Sure it might sound childish but really I love video games and so does he so to me it was a necessity and I needed to pay for something, so I did.

Anyways after we did that we just came back for the night. We washed some of the towels and extra sheets we have got. Oh I forgot to mention we got a fold out couch for the other room where we have our music stuff and desk in case we had someone over for the night or something. Anyways that night we watched a movie after doing some things around the apartment and then just fell asleep again in each other's arms. It was the second night and I still could not get enough of his arms around me, it was pure peace and I loved it. I was nervous for Sunday because of parents but it disappeared in his arms, he makes me so at ease.

Sunday was a rather good day. We hung around the apartment setting something up just lounging around in our pyjamas for a good portion of the day until we had to go to the airport to get my parents. They were staying in a hotel, since we don't have a pull-out yet and well just because it is better. Anyways we went and picked them up and they were really happy to me for the next 5 minutes I could barely breathe as they smothered me in hugs. When I could finally breathe I introduced them to Shane and he shook hands with them politely and suggested we drop them off at the hotel then meet them for dinner in about an hour so they could get settles in so they agreed thankfully. I also think Shane wanted to mentally prepare himself for this and that thought made me smile and giggle at him as he just smiled back. Have I told you I love this man yet? Well I love him so much.

Dinner with my parents went actually surprisingly well. My parents have only really met one of my boyfriends when I was 16 and it was a disaster so I was nervous but there was no reason to be it went really smooth. Shane was himself which I was really happy about he had no reason to be anyone else. He wasn't the cloned polite rich Shane he was just Shane, the one I am in love with. Anyways my parents seemed impressed and thankfully they didn't ask too many questions just the basics. It was good and the dinner itself was. After we finished my parents said that they thought I chose right and that they accepted what I had chosen. I would've done it anyways but it was nice to have two of our parents accept it. Anyways we dropped them back off at the hotel since there were tired then tired ourselves me and Shane made our way back to our own apartment and went to bed. We were seeing my parents again on Monday and I was happy it was working out seemed like everything was falling into place. Like I said earlier this weeks went by with good outcomes.

Monday came and went by fast but it was definitely fun. My parents wanted to see the beach and how I learned to surf so we decided to drive down to the beach and show them. It was totally fun my dad even tried but let's just say he isn't well balanced. That though definitely makes me laugh. Shane and I didn't really get to kiss like we used to at the beach but all the same it was fun. We had a picnic lunch on the beach that Shane packed for us, I never knew he was such a good cook but it was true, even better. Around 3:30 we decided we had enough and my parents decided to come back to the apartment to see it and help us if we needed help. The new furniture was coming that night so they were helping with that. The night was fun. We ate dinner that for some reason my mom decided to make well dad. Shane and I worked on the furniture well placing it where we desired it. Surprisingly after they suggested we play games, which I don't think they ever wanted to before but we did and it was so much fun. It was me and mom vs. Shane and my dad, unfortunately they won, but mom and I had held our own. After the games they decided to go back to the hotel for the night. Shane and I offered to drive them but they said they would take a cab. I was insistent but my mom said it was fine so I walked them out as Shane started cleaning. My mom kept saying she didn't want them to drive so we could have alone time she kept winking it was rather disturbing. But she was my mom and glad she kind of understands. What she doesn't understand is that Shane and I hadn't exactly been intimate in the way of making love yet, maybe one day, well I hope. I just went all tingly thinking about it, anyways let's move on.

The rest of the week was pretty good. My parents went home but they came back just for tonight which is Friday but I will get to that in a few minutes. Tuesday was fine. It was orientation for the ones you weren't her last Thursday so we didn't go but we did go into the school. We figured out our schedules and where we could meet since he was on his third year I was on my second. It helped that we were both singers though. We got some books we needed and just some school supplies from the book store. We both were back at home around 1:30 when Shane came up with an amazing idea. Even though we had school tomorrow we decided to go surfing so we got our things and headed to the beach.

We stayed at the beach until we didn't really surf a lot maybe an hour or two. We actually made out on the sand for a long time. I don't know why but we are really attracted to each other with his good. I love his hands along his body even when I have a bikini on. I mean yeah he can't touch certain spots but it still sends shocks through my body. I love tracing every line of his chest and well Tuesday night was fun. Nothing ever went past that really and I was okay with that. I mean we had when he stayed here this weekend, but hey we had all year.

The rest of the week was school and I rather not bore you with all the details it just evolved classes, Shane, Homework and some minor make out sessions. Anyways I am skipping that because I was so excited for tonight and I cannot wait to tell you why. You all want to know? Okay I will tell you I can't hide it anymore.

So tonight is Friday and that is very exciting for the first Friday of the school year we have this talent show. We just sign up and are allowed to sing what we choose. Anyway we are allowed to invite family and friends. Anyway that's why parents are coming to see me sing. I have a surprise for Shane and at first I thought he might be mad but I know he won't. I convinced Allison to come and convince Anna and Paul you finally agreed since the kids begged to come and watch so they were coming, and they had to stay for all of it especially the last song.

I was singing to solo songs. The song I had been working on at the house and another one I had finished recently and I was singing it for Shane. I hope he liked it. Anyways Shane informed me he was singing one solo as well. Of course he wouldn't show me before hand but it didn't matter. The final song though we actually get to sing together in a duet we had written. We didn't get expected to be last but we were the only duet and they decided to put it last so I was so excited for that. It is a beautiful song and I hope his parents can see the chemistry between us through the song. Anyways Shane just arrived back from school so we have to start to get ready.

**Shane's Point of View**

It is now 7:00 and Mitchie and I are about to leave for the talent show. I was deciding to drive since it was going to be dark when we got home plus it was faster so we won't be late. I was dressed in a pair of white skinny jeans a signature of mine when I performed. I felt comfortable in then. I was wearing a green t-shirt and a leather jacket as well. My hair was straightened as well and yeah. I took Mitchie's hand as we headed down to the car. She was looking amazing as usual, who am I kidding? She could wear sweats and have make-up running down her face and she would look amazing. Anyways she was in a pair of black skinny to the knee shorts with white flip flops. She had a v cut tank top on that went just below her hips. God I love her curves. She had one two long silver chains that hung just below her chest. She had on make-up and a black headband pulling back her gorgeous curls and silver earring. She was so mine after the show.

Anyways we arrive around 7:10 and go along back stage to get ready. We met up with some friends of ours and started talking about the show. There was 20 minutes till it started. I went on around 8:15 for my solo and Mitchie was on about 8:30. I was excited for 9 where we would be doing our duet. We looked out to see if her parents where as they were which she smiled about. I was about to turn back when my eyes almost bugged out. There in the 5th row sat my mom, my dad. My brother and twins sisters were there as well with Allison and surprisingly they all had a smile on their face but I was confused

"Mitchie, what are my parents doing here" I said and I looked at her and knew she did it

"I'm sorry I just wanted them to see you are doing an amazing thing here with your talent. I also wanted them to see our chemistry on stage together and well Allison thought it would be okay" She said quietly

"It's okay" I said and hugged her "It might not change anything though"

"I know but it might. I just wanted to try. I know they don't want you out of their lives. I know you miss them too" She said and I had to smile at her

"Thank you and even if it doesn't changes thank you for trying"

"You're welcome" She said smiling kissing me softly.

The show then starts after I return the kiss. We sat together behind stage holding hands as we wait for our turns. I was exciting and secretly just as Mitchie wanted I was hoping my parents would realize I was just following my dreams and my heart and that they would finally accept it.

Soon enough it was my turn and I gave Mitchie a quick kiss for luck before I walked out to cheers from my support system and her family as I sat down on the stool holding the microphone in my hand. I look over winking Mitchie.

"So I will be singing one song tonight, fly with me" I said as I started singing my song. I really hoped Mitchie liked it, it was for her.

If time was still  
The sun would never never find us  
We could light up  
The sky tonight  
I would see the world through your eyes  
Leave it all behind

If it's you and me forever  
If it's you and me right now  
That'd be alright  
Be alright

We'll chase the stars to lose our shadow  
Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine  
So won't you fly with me

Oh yeah  
Gonna fly with me now

Now the past  
Can come alive  
And give it meaning  
And a reason  
To give all I can  
To believe once again

If it's you and me forever  
If it's you and me right now  
That'd be alright  
Be alright  
We'll chase the stars to lose our shadow  
Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine  
So won't you fly with me

Maybe you were just afraid  
Knowing you were miles away  
From the place where you needed to be  
And that's right here with me

It's you and me forever  
You and me right now  
That'd be alright  
We'll chase the stars to lose our shadow  
Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine  
So won't you fly with me

If it's you and me forever  
If it's you and me right now  
I'd be alright  
Be alright  
We'll chase the stars to lose our shadow  
Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine  
So won't you fly  
Fly  
Fly with me

After I finished it was silent and then people were standing up and sharing and I looked to the side to see Mitchie clapping smiling loving at me. I turn to see my family all standing up with Allison and cheering. I hear my dad whistle. They never got to hear me sing before Manhattan was always too far away so I was just glad they got to hear me sing and use my talent.

"Thank you" I said into the Microphone then left over to the side hugging Mitchie and spinning her around

"That was amazing" She said smiling kissing me as I kiss her back

"Of course it was. Mw inspiration was amazing" He winks kissing me and she smiles well blushing.

"Thanks" She said hugging me as we sit back down waiting for her to take the stage.

I was excited to hear her songs. I loved her and wanted her to be amazing in what she loved to do, which personally I knew she was, and the professors probably did too. It was now it was her turn. With a quick kiss to her cheek she squeezed my hand and walked on stage standing at the stand with the microphone and set it up.

"My first song was written by me with a friends help this summer. It's called everything you're not" She said and as her track started playing the music, she started singing I loved her voice it was amazing and I got lost within it remembering the song.

I've been bruised and I've been broken

Can't believe that I put up with all this pain

I've been used and I was chocking on the promise

I would never fall again

mhm

I used to sing to your twisted symphony

The words that had me trapped inside your misery

But now I know

The reason why I couldn't breathe

'Cause all I want is everything you're not

So go ahead and slam the door

'Cause you can't shut me out

And no I don't, I don't care what you say

'Cause all I really, all I really want

Is everything you're not

Everything you're not not not

Your darkness was my weakness but it turns out

That it only went so deep

A meaningless diversion that is all that you

Ever meant to me

And I am done with your twisted symphony

The words that had me sound like stolen poetry

I tore the pages and I can finally breathe

'Cause all I want is everything you're not

So go ahead and slam the door

'Cause you can't shut me out

And no I don't, I don't care what you say

'Cause all I really, all I really want

Is everything you're not

I want a gentleman who treats me like a queen

I need respect, I need love

Nothing in between

I will not spell it out for you if you can't see

'Cause you're not worthy, you don't deserve me

A now I'm gone

Everything you're not, not, not

Everything you're not, not, not

'Cause all I want is everything you're not

So go ahead and slam the door

'Cause you can't shut me out

And no I don't, I don't care what you say

'Cause all I really, all I really want

Is everything you're not

Never gonna break my heart again

Never gonna see your face again

Never wanna feel this way again

She finished and looked at me seeing my huge smile. It was amazing she then removed the microphone and stood beside it.

"I am singing one more song I finished recently. It is about something I did this summer. I fell in love and this about it being okay to give into it. I am dedicating this to a special person in my life so this is for you. Catch me" She said as I beamed as she glances my way and her voice starting singing it was absolutely amazing. It was weird that the song was for me? I know I loved it even as the first line came from her lips.

Before I fall too fast  
Kiss me quick, but make it last  
So I can see how badly this will hurt me  
When you say goodbye

Keep it sweet, keep it slow  
Let the future pass, but don't let go  
But tonight I could fall to sleep  
To this beautiful moonlight

But you're so hypnotizing  
You've got me laughing while I sing  
You've got me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unravelling  
And your love is where I'm falling  
So please don't catch me

See this heart won't settle down  
Like a child running scared from a clown  
I'm terrified of what you'll do  
My stomach screams just when I look at you

Now fly away so I can breathe  
Even though your far from suffocating me  
But I can't get my hopes to high  
because every hello ends with a goodbye

But you're so hypnotizing  
You've got me laughing while I sing  
You've got me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unravelling  
Your love is where I'm falling  
So please don't catch me

Now you see why I'm scared  
I can't open up my heart without a care  
So here I go, it's what I feel  
And for the first time in my life I know it's real

But you're so hypnotizing  
You've got me laughing while I sing  
You've get me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unravelling  
Your love is where I'm falling  
So please don't catch me

If this is love please don't break me

I'm giving up, so just catch me

"Thank you" She said quietly and walked off as I hugged here looking out to see everyone clapping. My parents were cheering my dad whistling she was so amazing. I kissed her passionately.

"That was a beautiful song" I said hugging her tighter

"Thank you" She said quietly and we just stood there hugging each other as others sang for the time being.

Finally it was 9:00 and as the principal of the school comes out to announce us we separate as I go to the other side of the stage as we were walking onto set. She was announcing us since it was the last performance and to be honest I was almost excited.

"Alright, so give our students a hand for their performances" she called and everyone clapped "Well we have a certain duo that came to me with a request to sing a duet, which rarely happens so I was definitely saying yes. Anyway to perform that last number of the night Shane Gray and Mitchie Torres.

I smile seeing her at the far wing as she nodded. This was it and I hope my parents could see how being her was not a mistake. I loved her and this song would prove it. I started walking out as I snag first. Then she would walk out and we would join with our hands. So here went nothing. I started walking out as I started singing.

I remember what you wore on the first day  
You came into my life and I thought  
"Hey, you know, this could be something"

'Cause everything you do and words you say  
You know that it all takes my breath away  
And now I'm left with nothing

So maybe it's true  
That I can't live without you  
Maybe two is better than one  
There's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two is better than one

I remember every look upon your face  
The way you roll your eyes  
The way you taste  
You make it hard for breathing

'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away  
I think of you and everything's okay  
I'm finally now believing

That maybe it's true  
That I can't live without you  
Maybe two is better than one  
There's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two is better than one  
Yeah, yeah

I remember what you wore on the first day  
You came into my life and I thought, "Hey,"

maybe it's true  
That I can't live without you  
Maybe two is better than one  
There's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone

And I'm thinking  
I can't live without you  
'Cause, baby, two is better than one  
There's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
But I'll figure it out  
When all is said and done  
Two is better than one  
Two is better than one

We finished holding hands so close together I could feel her breath upon my neck. We both smiled and looked out as everyone was up and cheering it was amazing my parents and smiles on their faced and it was crazy. After the show everyone was in this big hall type thing to see their loved one. Mitchie parents and came said hello congratulated us and left, they had a flight to catch at 6 in the morning. Next were my parents and they surprisingly hugged both of us as well as Allison and the kids, although Allison then left to put the kids in the car and to wait for my parents and I squeezed Mitchie's hand as I was almost scared.

"That was amazing sweetie" My mom said hugging me and I didn't really have a choice but to hug back

"Good job son I didn't know you have lungs like that" My dad said who hugged me as I hugged him as well

"And you miss. Lady" My mom said "You are absolutely brilliant, no wonder you needed that money, if you sand we probably would've just handed it to you" my mom said and Mitchie blushed

"We had made a big mistake. We are sorry that we ever got mad and we really miss you Shane" my dad said

"You only get me if you will have Mitchie" I said and she smiled

"Definitely" My mom said hugging us both as a group hug which was a little weird.

"We accept it. We must leave but calls us Shane. And welcome to the family Mitchie" my dad said then him and my mom left. The only thing I could do was hug Mitchie and I never wanted to let go.

It was amazing. We had always had acceptance from her parents and to finally have it from mine was amazing. Apparently her plan of showing them our chemistry worked and I was always going to thank her that.

Mitchie and I are now laying in bed. We had just finished making sweet love letting each other show how much we loved the other is the most sacred way. I have never felt it so passionate in my life it was amazing and it was because I was making it with the love of my life. Don't judge us though. It was so hot and passionate you couldn't call it sex because it was much more than that. It was pure intoxicating love. Now my arms are wrapped around her as her body is next to mine as her head rests gently along my chest.

"I love you" I whisper into her hair

"I love you too" She said "You know how everything this summer, what he did was a big risk for both of us in many different ways"

"Yeah" I said holding her hand

"Well I finally decided something"

"Yeah what is it?" I asked

"All this was..." She stopped

"Was?" I ask almost impatiently

As those final words left her lips it was another beginning to our long life as she concluded her thought as she drifted off to a sleep but not before muttering "Worth the risk" and as those words sunk into my head I fell asleep with her in my arms

_WORTH THE RISK_

**A/N: Oh my god I can almost cry. This story is over and I am so happy I got it finished. I need reviews and I want to know if I finished it alright for all of you and if you like how it is SMITCHIE. Now I am writing a sequel it might not be up for a couple of weeks as I have an epilogue for this one that will be up as soon as possible. You will want to read it as it explain the next five years before the sequel begins, I hope you will be happy. Sorry for errors but I cannot re read this anymore. I have 3 times as I have written it so again sorry for errors. Please keep reading the epilogue and sequel. Thank you for making this story a success it's all of you that is making a sequel happen. PLEASE REVIEW, and let me know your thought about the story and what you want to see next.**

**~KIM**


	26. Five Years Later Epiloque

Worth The Risk

EPILOGUE – 5 years later

**Shane's Point of View**

A lot has happened in the last five years of my life with Mitchie. So many memories it is hard to recall and tell you all of them but of course I can't miss out the most important details now can I? Alright so I suppose I can tell you. It really had been amazing. There were some sad and happy moments, but we pulled through, by being strong and being together.

Anyways it is July 4th so about 3 years ago I just finished my 4th and final year at school and Mitchie finished her 3rd and was about to go on her 4th. Instead of having to pay though she actually got full scholarships. She was truly amazing and record labels were all over trying to get her to record. She wanted to but she was determined to finish school first and learn all she could before she went directly into than business which I supported her on.

That August I ended up signing a record deal that was in Los Angeles so I could stay with Mitchie, as I wanted to for the rest of my life. That fall I recorded my album and started to get it ready to release with photo shoots and stuff. It was a little crazy but I managed to be with Mitchie as much as I could. We were both busy each with school and my work but we managed. I still had tons of trust funds to live off of. We wouldn't always have that so at least our records would make enough to get away with.

Finally I released in late December just before Christmas and got a pretty good check with the sales. Apparently it was selling pretty good even one store had sold out and it was amazing. With my check I bought something amazing for Mitchie. That Christmas day I proposed and asked her to marry me and she said yes, of course.

The following July she signed a record deal and we got married. It was amazing and we will never forget that day. All our friends and family where there and we were pronounce Mr. and Mrs. Gray and I had the biggest smile on my face in the world.

Once we got back from our honeymoon Mitchie started recording her first album and I helped her with it as I was getting ready to start writing for my second solo one. About 6 months after she started recording they wanted a tour which she had to turn down. She wanted to go but she knew she couldn't as she was about 7 months pregnant with our first child.

First she was a little disappointed them knew that she wanted to start a family with me. She was about 20 almost 21 but she didn't care. We finally got really excited to welcome our child into our life. We turned the one room into the nursery and 2 months later on April 19th we welcomed our first baby into our life. A little boy who we name Jadyn Shane Gray, which I liked very much as my name was part of it, and it, was Mitchie's idea. We loved him and he was our everything.

6 months after he was born I started to record again as well as Mitchie. We worked together as we both worked for the record label. We were both there to help with Jadyn who we love and will cherish forever. It wasn't easy but we made it work and still managed to spend some time to ourselves.

Another 5 months of recording we packed up and went on a one month tour in malls which were crazy and they came for both of us as my second album and her first were released. We brought Jadyn with us as long as my parents who looked after Jadyn when both of us were on stage singing our recorded duet for my second CD. We finally arrived back home April for Jadyn first birthday which happened just a few months.

Later that month we got some more good news but I will tell you that in a couple of minutes. Anyways so as I mentioned it is July 4th, independence day. We are spending the day with both of our parents. They get along together and all of them accept us together and they spoil Jadyn which is unstoppable. We didn't expect anything else they were grandparents for the first time.

Oh I forgot to tell you. We still live in the apartment except it isn't really an apartment. My parents actually bought out the other apartments and did some renovations so it is a huge penthouse with a fair amount of rooms and well it was perfect. We have a fairly big kitchen which I am currently in right now. I am making sandwiches for our picnic lunch in the park by our house where we would have a BBQ that night and watch fireworks that night. Mitchie and I have done this every year, and even Jadyn liked them. It was romantic and we were always able to sneak in a few kissed as they were going off.

Anyways as I am making sandwiched, cutting up cheese, packing up crackers and getting pickles out Mitchie is currently in the bathroom bathing Jadyn and getting him ready. She was probably feeding him too. He was just over a year so she was still breast but we were soon going to take him off so we had started and he was reacting well to the bottle and his baby food, which was good. Anyways it might sound wrong but watching her breast feed I don't know it was almost magical. I started feeding Jadyn with the bottles.

The reason he had to get off of it was the exciting news we found out April. We haven't told anyone else because well we just wanted to be sure it was in the clear and since we are we are telling our parents today, that they were going to be grandparents to a second child. Mitchie was already three months and she was due January 25th which was exciting as well. It would be a little crazy but we could be happy.

I smile as Mitchie walks in carrying Jadyn. He was in a little pair of jeans and a plaid shirt and little booties.

"Hey love" I said kissing her then gently picking up Jadyn "Hi bud" I say kissing his forehead and rocking him in a soft way. Mitchie always smiled at this and she was amazing mother

"Have a told you that you are an amazing dad" She asked kissing my cheek

"Many times" I chuckle as we kiss again and she started getting the rest of the picnic ready.

Anyways we were really happy together and nothing could ruin that. Everything for us was perfect. Nothing was classified perfect but for us this was what it was. 30 minutes later we got into the car and headed towards the park where our families were meeting us, we were all excited especially Mitchie she really wanted to tell them, so that's pretty much what we are doing first.

We got to the park and put Jadyn into his stroller and walked over to our regular spot. All of our parents were there with the three blankets spread out. We had one; Mitchie's parents had one, as well as my parents. They had the rest of what we needed for the day as we sat down letting Jadyn crawl and he went over to my mom's lap and she picked him up happily.

"Hi Jadyn" She said hugging him and he smiles

"Hey son, how are you three"

"Great" I replied as I wrapped my one arm around Mitchie's shoulder happily

"Sweetie you are glowing and so beautiful" Mitchie's mom said hugging her

"Well we do have something to tell you" She said and I squeezed her shoulder supportively

"Well what is it?" He dad asked

"Well I am 3 months pregnant with our second" She said smiling

"Really?" both or moms said happily hugging her again.

The rest of the day was pretty much as usual. We talked about what had been going on and played a game of tag football. Well all except Mitchie none of us would let her play but she didn't mind. She sat at the blankets with Jadyn and she was quite happy to so that.

After it was quite annoying our moms going on and on about the baby so I and Mitchie went for a walk with Jadyn as our dad were at BBQ cooking the food which would be ready when we got back. We always went for walks with Jadyn. Even sometimes late and night because it calms him down. We don't care about some of the looks we get. Some older people think we are poor kids who had a misfortune teen pregnancy but not at all. We love Jadyn and we were even happier that we were going to have another child soon.

We ate dinner and everything then it was time for the fireworks. Jadyn woke up just before them and watched them. When they started going off he stared up in amazement as his eyes shone bright and it was so magical seeing his eyes like that. He was our family and that made everything okay.

Jadyn was now asleep in his crib as Mitchie my amazing glowing wife and me were cuddled in our own bed knowing everything was okay and everything would be, no matter what happened in the future our love would never die. Our family with the strength of our love was always first, and always would be. This was just another amazing beginning to another story we are going to be telling and living. Again it was just the beginning, anything can happen and what does this story have involved for us. With that last thought through my mind we both fell asleep our breath evening ready to face whatever was brought our way.

**SUMMARY FOR SEQUEL READ!!!!**

Mitchie and Shane finally have what they wanted. Two beautiful healthy children, an amazing penthouse and the loves of their life right beside them. However they have to struggle to keep their family together as their musical careers start to take off. Will they chose Family and Love like they always wanted or does Fame and Los happen? Find out in the sequel to worth the risk.

Family and Love or Fame and Los

Coming soon!

**A/N: So here is the epilogue it's not the best I know but I hope you like it. There will be about a week I won't be updating as I need to start the new story around a few other things I'm doing. I will update as soon as I can and I will put a message up on this chapter so the ones who alerted it will know. Please join the ride of Shane and Mitchie as they fight for what they want. REVIEW!**

**~KIM**


	27. Notice

**Hey everyone, **

**So if you haven't noticed my sequel is up so this is posted to let you all know that. I'm sorry it took a little longer than expected but I have developed it slightly more got an idea of what will be happening. I would like to ask all of you to give it a chance and review and make it a success like worth the risk it is, please read it and I would love to hear your comment on my new story. Family and Love or Fame and Los, the title says a lot enjoy it. Thanks again for making this story worthwhile and successful.**

**~Kim**


End file.
